No necesito tus alas
by Luce Jun
Summary: Un pequeño niño llega a mi vida para hacerla aún más difícil ¿Cuánto más tendré que cuidar de ti? Tus padres no volverán. Por cuestiones de estudio, Tatsumi Souichi se encuentra estudiando y al mismo tiempo viviendo solo en Tokio. A su puerta llegará Morinaga Tetsuhiro "Esperando a sus padres".
1. Chapter 1

**Ya no necesito alas**

Capitulo 1

Hola de nuevo, este fic es el segundo y es como un nuevo proyecto, espero y les guste, espero mucho sus comentarios 3

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga**_

El día en que ese pequeño chico llegó a mi puerta, no fue nada más que un estorbo en mi vida.

Era un día lunes por la tarde, y comúnmente llegaba de la universidad, que además era mi primer año, para por fin recostarme en mi cama y relajarme un momento, busque el libro de química orgánica que el profesor nos había encargado leer para repasar, abrí las pastas duras y comencé a buscar.

 **-Pagina 20…no…es la página 27-** Leía con la mirada y en voz baja, era más fácil para mí recordarlo así. Con el libro entre las manos y pasando hoja por hoja, leyendo más de una lección empecé a sentirme más cansado y somnoliento, mire al pequeño reloj plateado de la mesa. ¡Ahh! 7:00 p.m. No me haría daño dormir unos treinta minutos. Cerré el libro y lo coloque en un lado de mi cama, me quite los lentes y cerré los ojos. Cuando sentí que en verdad podía quedarme dormido, un sonido tan irritante irrumpió la tranquilidad de mi habitación una y otra vez. ¡El timbre! Me levanté rápidamente de la cama y me puse los anteojos.-

 **-¡Argg! Idiota que te sucede ya voy, deja de tocar el timbre como un desquiciado estúpido… ¿Qué?-** Abrí la puerta y sorpresiva e inesperadamente, encontré a un pequeño niño peli azul, con un oso de peluche bien abrazado y una nota color amarillo en la otra.

 **¡Ah! ¡D-disculpe!-** Pude notar al chico muy asustado por lo que dije, su rostro se torno pálido y su respiración acelerada se notaba a kilómetros.

 **-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-** Le pregunté extrañado, a lo cual me miró y me dio una nota. Siempre recordaré lo que decía ese horrible papel.

 _ **Cuida a este niño por favor, su nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro, tiene 7 años y ahora es tu deber y responsabilidad cuidarlo. Hubiera sido mejor si no hubiera nacido, sé lo que pasará con él y no quiero un hijo así, te lo regalo, hazte cargo, hasta nunca.**_

Cuando termine de leer, aplaste ese papel con todas mis fuerzas y lo lancé hacía los arbustos que estaban a los lados de mi casa con todas mis fuerzas, la ira y el enojo me hacia alguien neurótico y que actúa sin pensar nada. ¿Cómo demonios existe la gente así? ¡PARA QUE TIENEN SEXO! ¡Si no se harán cargo de lo que hacen!

 **-¡Ahh! Pero que idiota** \- Suspiré. El perro del vecino comenzó a ladrar mucho, y aquel niño solo se mostraba asustado.

 **-S-señor, no debemos tirar basura-** Me dijo y bajó el escalón de la entrada para ir detrás de la nota, la recogió y la guardo en su abrigo mil veces más grande que él, parece ser de la persona que lo dejo aquí. Cuando volvió a la puerta del frente y se quedo ahí parado esperando algo, no tuve más opción que invitarlo a pasar, se hacía tarde y el cielo se hacía cada vez más oscuro y las nubes desaparecían para dejar sólo una gran luna llena y brillante.

- **Oye… niño, no creo que sea buena idea dejarte aquí afuera…puedes pasar si quieres-** Le dije no tan seguro, era alguien desconocido para mí.

- **Está bien, pero sólo un ratito, mis padres me dijeron que regresarían por mí, y que me quedara esperando ahí el tiempo necesario, creo que me están organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños, aun faltan muchos meses, pero quieren sorprenderme-** Se río muy entusiasmado, el seguía esperando cosas de sus bastardos padres.

 **-¿Tu nombre es Morinaga? ¿Verdad? ¿Quisieras algo de tomar?-** Mire al chico acomodarse en el sofá mullido de mi sala, tan tranquilo, y contemplando cada cosa a su alrededor, muy asombrado, a pesar de que solo era una pequeña casa rentada donde me encontraba viviendo solo.

- **Mi nombre es Tetsuhiro, ese es mi apellido, mucho gusto señor de los lentes redondos. ¿Tiene jugo de uva?-** Parecía que el abrigo le estorbaba mucho, se resbalaba del sillón y no podía mantenerse bien sentado. A este niño le llevo 10 años…No sé que hacer con el… Kanako y Tomoe siempre han sido un poco independientes.

- **Ahm… yo soy Tatsumi Souichi, sólo tengo jugo de manzana ¿Está bien?-** Le pregunte fríamente, luego, me arrepentí, era un niño, no quisiera hacerlo llorar, ni mucho menos que haga un berrinche enorme, o se ponga de llorón.

 **-¡Si! Gracias-** Le di la caja de jugo y comenzó a tomársela, ese abrigo llegó a desesperarme. Lo tomé de los brazos y me baje a desabotonarle ese maldito abrigo.

 **-¡Déjame quitártelo! Es horrible y desesperante, ¡además no es de tu talla!-** Empecé a quitarle los botones para librarlo de esa cosa.

 **-¡Ah! No… ¿¡qué hace!? Suélteme… ¡ah!-** El se puso muy asustado y cerró los ojos muy fuerte.

- **¡Ya!-** Lo solté y el abrió los ojos.

- **¡Waa! Así está mucho mejor, gracias, por un momento estaba muy asustado, Sou-chan. –** Casi no me llamaban así, que ese niño me haya llamado así, me impresiono y me trajo viejos recuerdos que me pusieron melancólico.

 **-¿C-cómo me llamaste?-** Le pregunte

-¡ **Ah! Lo siento mucho Tatsumi-san-** Vi al chico ponerse colorado, se había avergonzado mucho, tal vez creyó que era como una falta de respeto o algo así.

- **Fue extraño-** Dije pensativo, la gente no me llama así, me gusta que me tengan respeto, aunque podría haber excepciones…

-¿ **Extraño?-** Preguntó Morinaga pronunciando la ''X'' como ''S'' aun es algo pequeño.

- **Olvídalo, cambiando el tema… ¿Por qué estás aquí?**

 **-Umm…No lo sé, espero no causarle molestias mientras espero, mis padres fueron a ver a mi abuela por que ha estado enferma.-**

 **-¿Y por qué no te llevaron con ella también?-** Le pregunte irritado y con la cabeza muy caliente, me sentía bastante confundido y aun furioso por sus padres.

- **Ah, es porque mi abuelita no me quiere, así que es mejor no ir-** respondió distraído mirando la alfombra de la habitación.- **Su alfombra es muy…-**

 **-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? No seas torpe las abuelas no odian a sus nietos o ¿Sí? ¡Es imposible!-** Le interrumpí. Creo que si en verdad lo odiara tendría la delicadeza de no decírselo en la cara a un niño de 7 años.- **¿Por qué dices eso?-**

 **-Umm…-** Tomó un sorbo por la pajilla del jugo- **Ahh… no sé eso dice mi mamá, además ni siquiera conozco a la abuela-**

 **¡¿P-pero qué clase de madre tienes tú?!-** Dije furioso dándole un gran golpe a la mesa del centro.

- **Amm… No sé enoje Sou-chan, emm… verá, no sé ella es alta, tiene el cabello hasta los hombros, sus ojos son verdes…ahh, pelo color negro.-**

 **-¡No te pregunte como es ella!-** Interrumpí- **Basta, dejemos esto por hoy, no quiero saber nada mas de tu madre.**

 **-¿Quiere saber sobre mi papá Sou-chan? El es el hombre más alto que vi, tiene cabello negro usa una corbata genial ¡Amo su corbata!...Sus ojos son negros… ¡Oh! Mi hermano, el es idéntico a papá, pero más pequeño.-**

 **-Basta tonto, por favor, se está haciendo tarde, ¿A dónde iras?-** Le dije, pero al momento de reaccionar e pareció absurdo preguntarle eso a un niño de 7.

 **-Amm… ¿a la entrada de su casa? Ahí esperare el tiempo necesario, con que omi-chan, el miedo se va, lo ve, es mi mejor amigo. –** Me mostró su oso de peluche casi pegándomelo al rostro.

- **Sí, sí quítate.-** Moví su mano de mi rostro. - **Hmm…creo que no tengo más remedio, no puedo dejarte aquí afuera, es peligroso, dormirás en mi habitación por esta noche.-** Le dije algo indeciso, sentí un poco de lastima por el pobre Morinaga.

-¿ **Ehh? ¿De verdad? Espero no se moleste, sé que lo acabo de conocer, pero siento que usted es muy buena persona-** Dijo con el rostro iluminado, cosa que me pareció aun más rara, viniendo de él, creo que es cursi.

- **B-bueno, solo ve a dormir, Morinaga, mi habitación es la puerta de él frente-** Le señale para que fuera.

-¿ **Eh? ¿No va a dormir conmigo?-** Preguntó.

-¡ **Por supuesto que no! Yo dormiré en el sofá, además tienes a ese oso… ¡Kito-chan!-** Le dije frustrado.

-¡ **Se llama Omi-chan!-** Recalco en mi rostro.- **Vamos sou-chan, el sofá es muy frío por las noches, sólo será esta vez, no conozco muy bien tu habitación.**

 **-No fastidies mocoso-** Respondí apagando el televisor.

- **Por favooor, me sentiré solo-** Se recargo en mis piernas abrazándolas.

-¡ **Ah! No hagas eso, ¡está bien!-** Sacudí las piernas y me soltó.

-¡ **Yaaay! Sou-chan va a dormir con nosotros-** Le hablo al oso y camino a la habitación emocionado. Se recostó en la cama y solo pude quedarme de pie mirándolo…Esta bien, solo será esta noche. Me acerque y me acosté algo alejado de él.

 **-Acércate, la noche es fría, tu cama es muy grande, ¡me gusta mucho!-** Se envolvió en las sabanas y se acerco a mi para quedar juntos y se quedo callado mirando al techo, creí que estaba a punto de dormir así que entrecerré mis ojos para hacerlo también.

- **Oye sou-chan ¿está dormido? –** Susurro, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

- **Si-** Respondí somnoliento.

- **Tú habitación es aburrida.-** Dijo mientras reía.

 **-No es verdad, es decente, ¿ves? Hay cuadros allá y la pintura es blanca, ¡combina con todo!-** Le aclare

- **No, no, no sería mejor, si hubiera un tobogán gigante amarillo, y una piscina de pelotitas de colores, un avión, y muchos dulces, las paredes las puedo pintar y hacer muchos dibujos…comida…y muchos…muchos dulce…s-** Hablo y hablo sobre los cambios en mi habitación hasta quedarse dormido, abrazado a su oso. Verlo me tranquilizaba un poco, siento que él tiene tantos sueños. No sé qué pensar, no puedo cuidarlo ¡tengo 17! Tal vez debería llevarlo a la policía o a un orfanato…Mañana será…

A la mañana siguiente, sentí una presión en mi parte baja, lo deje pasar hasta que empezó a molestarme, abrí mis ojos para encontrar a Morinaga.

 **-Ah! Oye sou-chan ¿Por qué esto está así? Esta muy grande y todo levantado, se puede ver a través de tu ropa interior mira-** El comenzó a tocarlo de arriba abajo.

 **-¡Eeehhkkk!-** Di un brinco de la cama y me cubrí con las sabanas- **¿Q-que te pasa? ¡B-bastardo! Tu… ¡pequeño pervertido!-**

 **-Dime porque esta así, ¿el mío también se pondrá así de grande? ¿Qué significa pervertido? –** Me preguntó con toda la inocencia que podría tener un niño.

- **Cállate, para eso son las clases de biología…y esas cosas de ciencias, no me preguntes a mí, ¡Ve a la escuela! Y no me mires-** Me dio tanta vergüenza, un niño había tocado mi miembro, sé que no lo hizo con malicia, pero agghh!

- **Si, iré a la escuela, pero aun no es hora, mi escuela está muy cerca de aquí-** Dijo mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba la ropa.

 **-Deberíamos ir con la policía…-** Dije mientras me colocaba los pantalones y la chaqueta.

 **-¿Le robaron algo? Yo le ayudare a atrapar al ladrón.** Dijo muy confiado mirándome.

- **No…eh…lo que pasa es que prácticamente eres un niño perdido, y no puedes quedarte aquí en mi casa…**

 **-P-pero no estoy perdido, estoy esperando a mis padres, no me lleve a la policía…déjeme un tiempo…prometo no molestarlo-** Dijo exaltado.

 **-Pero la policía, no ayudara…además ni siquiera se cocinar, no, no puedo hacerlo-**

 **-Yo sé cocinar…sé que es raro…pero si sé como hacerlo…la mayor parte del tiempo en casa estaba solo y sé hacer ese tipo de cosas, yo le enseño-** Dijo seguro de sí – **Por favor, no me lleve, mis padres regresaran por mi-** Sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos.

 **Eh…e-está bien, solo no…no te pongas de llorón-** ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué le hago caso?

-¡ **Gracias sou! Enserio seré de gran ayuda para ti-** Su sonrisa se ilumino y se lanzó a mis brazos. Yo no era del tipo de personas que se pasan abrazando a todo el mundo, ni mucho menos ser cariñoso, me sorprendió, no pude reaccionar a su afecto, lo único que hice fue dejarme y darle unas palmaditas en la espalda. **¿No sabe abrazar? –** Me pregunto mirándome.

 **-Es que…-**

 **-Mire primero vas con esa persona y la rodeas con tus brazos, y te acercas mas a él para darle mucho amor-** Interrumpió.

- **Aja…de todos modos no es algo que yo haga, total ¿iras a la escuela o no?**

 **-No tengo uniforme…**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**

 **-Pues…me dejaron aquí…sin nada de ropa o comida-**

 **-Agg Morinaga y ¿Qué haremos?-**

 **-Puedo ir a la escuela así, solo necesito un cuaderno-** Me dijo

- **Vale iré a buscarte uno-** Fui por mi mochila de la universidad y saque un cuaderno rojo que creí que no usaba y se lo di-

- **Gracias-** Me agradeció y dejo el cuaderno en la sala para llevárselo a la escuela- ¿ **Deberíamos desayunar?**

 **-Hey, dijiste que sabias cocinar, quiero ver.-** Lo rete, no creí que fuera capaz de cocinar.

- **Bien, yo cocino si me explica lo de esta mañana-** Se puso serio

- **¿Qué cosa?-**

 **-¿El mío también se va a poner grande?-**

 **-Agg! ¡Cállate! No te lo diré.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leerme, espero sus comentarios con gusto.**

 **-Agg! ¡Cállate! No te lo diré, eres pequeño.-** Le recalque en la cara.

 **-Vale, está bien si no me enseñas, cuando me crezca lo sabré por mi mismo.-** Me dijo sin pudor, como es que podía decir tal cosa, aunque más que causarme vergüenza me dio algo de gracia, ver su rostro decidido y seguro de que pasaría.

- **Eso es obvio tonto-** Me reí, me parecía algo cómico- **Ahora a cocinar, ¿No que muy bueno? ¡Eh!-** Me puse sarcástico.

- **Claro que si, sólo dígame que quiere desayunar…ahh y también necesito ingredientes-** Dijo pensativo.

- **Umm…puedes mirar en la nevera-** Le señale y se dirigió a esta para abrirla.

 **-¡Con razón está tan delgado!-** Se puso las manos en el cuello y se miro muy asombrado.

- **¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar mocoso?-** Rugí enojado, no creo estar tan delgado, aún debería crecer.

- **Nada, nada, Sou-chan…es sólo que no podría cocinar nada con esto...** -Dijo dudando mirando algunos recipientes.

 **-¿De qué hablas?-** Le pregunte mientras lo miraba abrir varios recipientes.

- **¿Qué pregunta es esa?…miré este plato está lleno de moho y esa cosa blanca que se hace arriba-** Lo destapó y me lo puso al rostro.

 **-¡Ugh! No me pongas eso en la cara ¡Huele raro! Mira** \- Se lo arrebate y se lo acerque al rostro como venganza.

- **Uaa no, aleje eso de mi-** Dijo tosiendo, después me quito el recipiente y tiro la ''comida'' al cesto de basura.

-¡ **Qué asco!…espero y hagas algo mejor niño, la comida es como tu paga por quedarte aquí. –** Me reí.

- **Ah! Ah sí, si…yo cocino…-** Respondió balbuceando.

 **-Tranquilo jaja, todo es bueno.-** Le aclare para que no se preocupara, después de todo…tal vez si llegue a llevarme bien con este niño, el es…agradable…quizá no sea tan difícil cuidar a un niño…él puede hacer sus cosas por sí mismo.

 **-Entonces dígame… ¿Por qué tiene comida echada a perder? ¿Usted la hizo?** -Me miro como si no fuera capaz de cocinar, claro que puedo hacer las cosas por mi mismo es sólo que…

 **-Claro que no…es que…cuando recién me mude… hace unos ¿3 meses?, la señora que vive aquí a lado se presento y me trajo comida, toda la primer semana, aunque nunca comí nada, la universidad me tiene muy ocupado, los horarios son diferentes y …¡Ah! No, ¿Qué hora es?-** Me exalté, todo esto me distrajo y no me percaté de la hora ni nada.

- **Tranquilo Sou-chan, aun son las 6:50-** Miró al reloj de mi muñeca inclinando la cabeza **-Puede ver la hora ahí en su mano…Ah no, espere la señora que vive a lado ¿Cómo se llama?-** Se interrumpió a si mismo y me pregunto curioso.

- **Haa…Creo, creo que se llama Natsuko… su hijo está en mi universidad, pero nunca hemos cruzado palabra.**

 **-Ohh es la señora del cabello lacio y bonito y, y… ah ¿usa delantales de colores?-** Me pregunto con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

- **Sí, es ella, nunca le devolví los recipientes… ¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que conoces a esa señora si apenas estas aquí anoche?-** Me confundió, no es posible que haya estado aquí antes…espera yo llego a casa a las 2:00 pm…y estuve estudiando, hasta las 7:00 y algo…vaya tiempo que me roba la universidad.

- **Um…No, yo estuve en su puerta un par de horas…y la vi regando sus plantas-** Me dijo tratando de recordar, ¿En verdad estuvo en mi puerta todo ese tiempo?- **Luego vi a un chico, le pregunte la hora, y me respondió las 4:00 p.m. y ya era tar…**

 **-Ese pudo haber sido su hijo, pero… ¿Por qué esperaste a que anocheciera para tocar la puerta?-** Lo interrumpí y le pregunté.

 **-Ahh... es que estaba muy oscuro…-** Respondió.

 **-¿Qué? ¡Dijiste que con tu oso kito-chan no te daría miedo!-** Le reclame, justamente el me dijo que si lo tenia no tendría miedo.

 **-¡Se llama omi-chan! ¡Se le olvidan muy rápido los nombres!-** Me reclamo por su oso, que por cierto ha dejado abandonado en mi cuarto.- **A ver ¿Cuál es mi nombre?-** Me preguntó y sus cejas formaban una ''v'' mientras reía, menuda cara tan cómica me hacía.

 **-Jajaja menuda cara que haces-** No aguante la risa y revente en carcajadas, juraría que esa fue la cara más graciosa que vi en mi vida.

 **-¿Qué? ¿Qué cara hice? Aahh bueno…mi nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro, y el suyo es Tatsumi Souichi, yo siempre recuerdo los nombres-** se río- **Bueno olvidando todo eso, no tiene nada comestible en su nevera, todo es un asco.**

- **Jajaja-** Aun me causaba algo de gracia verlo a la cara- **Vale, mi nevera es un asco, ¿Qué pretendes que hagamos?-** Me interrumpí.

- **No lo sé, ¿Qué quiere comer usted?-** Preguntó aun mirando la inservible nevera.

 **-No tengo idea, aunque yo me conformo con lo que sea, aunque podríamos ir al autoservicio de aquí cerca…-** Le sugerí

- **Pues vamos papá me dejo estos billetes en el abrigo…creo que servirán de algo o ¿no?-**

- **Vale, ve por ellos y yo te espero en la entrada de la casa-** Salí y me senté en la entrada.

Después de todo me pareció bien ir al autoservicio, pero me siento algo mal por ocupar su dinero, no es que esté abusando de que le hayan dado dinero, es sólo que…ahora mismo estoy corto de efectivo, siempre lo recibo por parte de la beca que tengo en la universidad, con eso es como me mantengo, lo malo es que solo me la dan cada 15 días. Ahora mismo, me pongo a dudar si fue buena idea dejarlo quedarse, si es que muy a penas me acuerdo de alimentarme yo mismo ¿Cómo podría vivir Morinaga así? De esta manera lo único que podría lograr sería hacer que no sea feliz…pero tampoco podría abandonarlo en algún orfanato o dejarlo a su suerte… ¿Qué hago? Ag… ¡Este chico tarda demasiado!

 **-¡Heee Morinaga! ¿Ya vienes? Ahhhh….-** Le llamé, y recargue mi cabeza del marco de la puerta. ¿Qué hora es? Mire mi muñeca rápidamente…ahh 7:20 aun tenemos tiempo, no puedo creer que despertara tan temprano, como tiene demasiada energía, me duele todo y tengo sueño, usualmente me quejo por las mañanas de todo, odio el sol, odio el aire, odio la luz que se refleja en mis anteojos agg…Morinaga no viene, ese niño es más lento de lo que pensaba. Me levante y regresé adentro. – **Morinaga…se va a hacer tarde y no desayu…-** Le dije pero paré cuando vi al peli azul, parado a mitad de la sala leyendo una nota amarilla y arrugada.

- **Sou-chan…-** Lo mire y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, podía notarlo destrozado, con los ojos cristalinos y a punto de estallar en lagrimas.

-¿ **Qué estás haciendo? ¿Morinaga? Eso es…-** Y antes de que pudiera terminar la oración él se abalanzo sobre mí, me abrazo y me tomo muy fuerte por la cintura, sus ojos por fin dejaron salir las lagrimas y el llanto que estuvo aguantando. El había leído esa nota, esa maldita nota, que no percate de dejar fuera de su alcance. Lo aleje de mí y me senté en el suelo para poder quedar frente a frente. - **Ehmm, no llores, por favor-** ¿Qué hago? No puedo seguirle diciendo que no llore cuando se ha dado cuenta que sus padres lo abandonaron.

-¡ **Sou-chan!-** Me abrazo por el cuello, pero siguió llorando mucho lo único que podía hacer para consolarlo un poco, aunque sé que no serviría por completo fue abrazarlo, abrazarlo muy fuerte. **-¿Por qué Sou-chan? ¿Por qué? Desde un principio me aguante las ganas de leer la nota…creí que mis padres me tenían una sorpresa…-** Lo sentí desesperado, decepcionado y sobre todo que se sentía despreciado por sus propios padres.

 **-Morinaga…-** El seguía abrazado a mí, parece que no planeaba soltarme, y lloraba a mares. El timbre suena, debería ir…pero…

- **Sou-chan el timbre está sonando-** Me susurro.

- **No importa, seguro es el cartero, puede dejarme las facturas fuera…Morinaga…-** Sentí que asintió con la cabeza, entonces él también lo ignoró.

- **Dígame…por favor…dígame ¿Por qué mis padres no me quieren? ¿Por qué? Si ellos son lo que más amo en este mundo…-** Podía escuchar su corazón palpitando muy fuerte, su cabeza muy caliente y sobre todo las lagrimas que poco a poco iban mojando mi camisa.

- **Yo…no sé que decir…-** Sentí un gran sentimiento de culpa, si no fuera porque olvide guardar esa nota…si no fuera tan estúpido e impulsivo, no la hubiera lanzado haciendo que él la recogiera y guardara…que imbécil puedo llegar a ser.

 **-Por favor usted nunca me deje…prométalo por favor…-** Me dijo intentando calmarse. Me había sorprendido mucho el hecho de que nos conocimos ayer y sentía como si ya lo conociera.

- **Está bien…Morinaga…No te dejaré-** Le dije para calmarlo, este tipo de cosas además de ser cursis, llegan a ablandarme mucho. Después de todo, no puedo dejarlo aquí, es mejor no ir a la universidad, será solo esta vez.

- **Sou-chan…qué bueno que aprendió a abrazar, sus abrazos son los mejores.-** Me dijo con la voz nerviosa y entrecortada.

- **No seas tonto-** Me reí- **Deja de hablarme de usted, no soy tan viejo.-**

- **No soy tonto ja-** Se río, paso un buen rato y pude notar que se calmaba, su ritmo cardíaco volvía a la normalidad y su respiración se tranquilizaba. Sólo una cosa me ha quedado en claro en ese día…Odio a sus padres más que nada en el mundo, si los conociera, no sé lo que haría.

-¿ **Morinaga?-** El no sé movía, le di unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda **-Ah está dormido, será mejor que lo lleve a la cama…Me han dicho que es malo llorar y dormir, pero no quiero que despierte y siga llorando.-** Lo tomé en mis brazos y lo lleve a mi habitación, para dejarlo en la cama, me siento tan mal por él…sé que esto será raro viniendo de mi…pero trataré de hacerlo feliz…al menos por este tiempo. Quizá aún pueda ir a la universidad…ahh 8:30, la segunda hora va a empezar… no quiero dejarlo solo, si despierta y no estoy, probablemente se sienta mal, no quiero eso. Ah, debo recoger las facturas que siempre me deja el idiota del cartero.

 **-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?-** Había una pequeña maleta negra en la entrada, con otra nota amarilla.

 _ **Bien, trataré de hacerte las cosas un poco fáciles, aquí tienes unas cuantas cosas de Tetsuhiro, obviamente yo no las necesito en mi casa. Espero seas feliz con tu nueva carga, no me importa si me odias, como si en verdad llegara a importarme que un estúpido mocoso como tú me odie.**_

¡Ahh! De nuevo no, por favor, me rasque la cabeza y mire a los lados…espera, quizá Natsuko-san vio algo. Metí la maleta a la casa y me guarde bien la nota en los pantalones, para que no volviera a sucederme algo parecido y corrí a la entrada de la casa de al lado. Toque el timbre, pero nadie respondió- ¡ **Natsuko-san! ¡Natsuko!-** Volví a tocar el timbre y esta vez golpee la puerta, para encontrarme a un chico de mi altura, con cabello negro, ojos negros.

 **-¿Y tú eres?-** Me dijo con una sonrisa.

 **-Amm…Soy el vecino, ¿Está Natsuko-san?-** Le pregunté.

- **¿Qué relación tienes con mi madre, vecino?-** Se acercó a mi rostro y me señalo con el dedo índice.

- **Ninguna, torpe, sólo quiero preguntarle algo.-** Le dije con el ceño fruncido. Él sólo se rio y bajo la cabeza.

- **Natsuko, te buscan en la puerta-** Le gritó desde la puerta a su ''Madre'' que por cierto llama por su nombre. Dentro de la casa pude oírla preguntar en voz alta.

 **¿Quién es? Dile que pase Jun-** Dijo Natsuko, que parecía estar un poco ocupada.

- **Dice que pases-** Me miró.

- **Ya la he escuchado-** me quite los zapatos y entre a su casa- **Permiso.**

Podía mirarse el ambiente cálido a simple vista, algo que simplemente se diferenciaba mucho de mi casa. Vi a aquella mujer con su usual delantal de colores, esta vez con el cabello recogido lavando platos en la cocina, cuando ella notó mi presencia enseguida volteo a verme, se secó las manos y se sorprendió.

 **-¿Ah? Tatsumi-kun que sorpresa tan agradable-** Me sonrío amablemente.

 **-Buenas…Ehmm…Sólo vine a preguntarle si no había visto a alguien rondando cerca de mi casa.-**

 **-¿Hoy? Creo que no…Bueno ayer vi a un pequeño niño sentado en tu entrada-**

 **-Sí, no se preocupe por él, me refiero a otras personas aparte de él.-**

 **-No, no vi a nadie más, si de hecho esta calle no es tan concurrida.-** Se puso pensativa.

 **-Está bien, muchas gracias Natsuko, sólo quería preguntar eso, disculpe, me voy ahora.-** De alguna manera me sentí algo decepcionado, tenía la pequeña esperanza de que Natsuko habría visto algo.

 **-Ah Tatsumi-kun-** Me tomó del brazo **¿Ya comiste? Seguro que no, toma esto, acabo de preparar el desayuno para el flojo de Jun que no ha ido a la universidad por quedarse dormido-** Miro acusadoramente a su hijo, mientras me daba un recipiente. – **Hm…Nunca cambias hijo, bueno, Tatsumi-kun espero que te guste.**

- **Siento algo de culpa jaja-** Reí, yo tampoco había ido a la universidad. **Muchas gracias, ahora ya me voy.-** Le dije y me di media vuelta para caminar fuera del lugar.

- **Yo te acompaño-** Dijo Jun levantándose repentinamente de el sofá donde se encontraba aburrido jugando en su consola.

- **No hace falta** -Le mire de reojo- **Vivo a lado.**

 **-No importa, ¡Natsukooo! ¡Voy a casa del vecino un rato!-** Le gritó a su madre y salió dándome pequeñas palmadas para que avanzara.

 **-¿Qué? No, no ¿Qué te sucede? Vas a irrumpir así en casa de alguien ehh…tú…ah, tu nombre es Jun ¿no?-** Le reclamé.

- **Vamos no seas aburrido, sólo iré a molestar un rato-** Se rió y se paró en la entrada de mi casa. – **¡Sooouuuichi! –**

 **-No seas fastidioso y llámame por mi apellido malcriado.-** Le pedí y role los ojos, raramente me pregunté cómo es que sabía mi nombre.

- **No lo haré-** Me guiño un ojo y entró a mi casa.- **Te conozco estamos en la misma universidad y algunas clases nos tocan juntos, solo quería molestarte cuando fuiste a preguntar por Natsuko.**

 **-Que molesto eres…-** Le dije mientras ponía lo que me dio Natsuko en la cocina.

- **Uff…-** Suspiro Jun recostándose en el sofá- **Aún tengo sueño.**

 **-¡Oye, oye no vienes a dormir!-** Le regañé pero me ignoro, agg. Ah, deje la maleta en la entrada, camine a por ella y la lleve a la habitación donde se encontraba Morinaga durmiendo. Abrí la puerta y lo vi de rodillas en la cama susurrándose cosas aun con los ojos llorosos y rojísimos. – **Morinaga…**

- **Sou-chan… ¿Qué es eso?...** -Me pregunto como si nada, pero en su tono de voz aun se le escuchaba decaído **.- ¿No fue a la escuela?**

 **-Umm…Me llamó un amigo, y me dijo que no habría clases.-** Mentí- **Ahmm…No sé que sea esto.-** Señale la maleta.

- **Yo sé que es…esa es la maleta donde empaque mis cosas para ir a ver a mi abuelita…luego me abandonaron a mitad de camino…-**


	3. Chapter 3

No necesito tus alas

Parte 3

- **Sou-chan… ¿Qué es eso?...** -Me preguntó como si nada, pero en su tono de voz aun se le escuchaba decaído **.- ¿No fue a la escuela?**

 **-Umm…Me llamó un amigo, y me dijo que no habría clases.-** Mentí- **Ahmm…No sé que sea esto.-** Señale la maleta.

- **Yo sé que es…esa es la maleta donde empaque mis cosas para ir a ver a mi abuelita…luego me abandonaron a mitad de camino…-**

 **-La maleta…-** En su interior contenía un poco de ropa, entre ellos el uniforme de su escuela, varios libros y cosas de cuidado personal.

- **Me abandonaron.-** Dijo frunciendo el ceño, parecía estar enojado.

 **-Morinaga…No tienes que decirlo así…eh…-** Me sorprendía mucho el hecho de verlo enojado, no creí que fuera el tipo de niño agresivo.

 **-Sou-chan…-** Susurró con una voz muy débil, me equivoqué.

- **¿Tienes hambre? Natsuko me dio algo…-** Intente animarlo. Además de cambiarle el tema repentinamente.

- **No tengo hambre, usted desayune si quiere-** Sabía que estaba mintiendo, no ha comido nada desde que llegó.

 **-Vamos, aunque sea come un poco-** Le dije.

- **Ehm…-** Parecía que al final estaba dudando. A pesar de tener que lidiar con este "problema", no puede dejar de comer por mas deprimido que se sienta.

- **Vamos…-** Le dije con una voz baja, él se levantó del suelo y las rodillas le dolían, lo pude notar cuando empezó a tocárselas.

- **¿Qué hacías de rodillas?-** Le pregunté.

 **-Pues…yo estaba…hablándole, y le pedí que me dijera, ¿Qué problemas le di a mami para que me dejara? ¿O si papá estaba molesto conmigo? Pero por más que esperé su respuesta nunca pude oírla.** \- Me respondió con toda la esperanza. Haa…Esto es tan difícil para mí, no puedo evitar sentirme de lo peor, me hizo sentir como cuando mamá murió…todo fue tan repentino….y todos los días le reclamaba por llevársela, quería que me la regresara a toda costa, sin embargo, eso no pasó, ni va a pasar, la realidad es que, por más que recuerdes el pasado, no puedes cambiarlo.

- **Hee…Sí, él a veces está ocupado…-** Dijesin pensar, no quería darle falsas esperanzas, pero fue lo único que vino a mí cuando me empezó a decir todo eso. – **Ahh…eh, vamos ya a la cocina, seguro la comida es muy buena.-** Él sólo asintió. Caminamos por el pasillo y escuchamos un ruido sordo.

- **¿Qué fue eso? Sou-chan ¿Hay alguien en la casa?-** Preguntó asustado y caminó delante de mí para "Investigar".

- **El chismoso del vecino…-** Dije con cierta molestia.

- **Señor, ¿Está usted bien?-** Escuche a Morinaga preguntarle exaltado al tonto que se encontraba tirado en la alfombra.

 **-Nhh…Duele, duele…-** Se quejó.

-¡ **Hey Idiota! ¿A qué demonios se supone que viniste? ¿Perder el tiempo? -** Lo regañé mira el valor para venir a echarse en la alfombra de mi casa sin ninguna vergüenza.

- **Ahh…Vine por los Tuppers y recipientes que Natsuko te prestó y nunca le devolviste.-** Se mostró serio.

- **Ehh…Todavía están ocupados.-** Me excusé.

– **Oh…** -Su mirada se centró en Morinaga y le sonrío amablemente.

- **Vete ya o tú…-** No acabé la frase y él tonto interrumpió.

 **-Ho…No sabía que tenías un lindo hermanito-** Miró a Morinaga e intentó acercarse, él sólo se notaba avergonzado.

- **Tsk…-**

-¿ **Ah? Es tu hijo ¿Eres padre soltero? ¿Puedo ser su mamá?-** Dijo riéndose en tono burlón y quizá algo sarcástico. – **Hola pequeño, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-**

- **Nunca.-** Acabé la conversación con él.

- **Ah yo…Morinaga Tetsuhiro…-** Dijo muy apenado.

- **Ah que va, que malo eres Souichi, mira como tiene los ojos, se ve que lo has hecho llorar.-** Decía Jun mientras lo tomaba por la barbilla y se acercaba a su rostro.

-¡ **Cállate imbécil, no hables sin pensar!-** Susurré para que no me escuchara Morinaga.

- **Que cruel ¿Verdad Tetsu?-** Dijo refiriéndose a Morinaga.

 **-¿Tetsu?...-** Preguntó mirando a Jun.

 **-Sí, Tetsu.-** Le respondió sonriéndole.- **Soy Matsushita Jun, me puedes decir Jun, vivo aquí a lado.**

- **Sí, ya lo conocía, ayer lo vi afuera…Jun-san. -** Morinaga hizo una reverencia y estaba algo sonrojado.

-¡ **Ah! que niño más mono, Souichi-** Dijo y se levantó del suelo. **¿Y bien, qué vas a hacer en tu día perdido de escuela?-** Me preguntó.

 **-Sou-chan no tiene clases hoy, él lo dijo.-** Interrumpió Morinaga. Y miré a Jun para que no arruinara lo que le había dicho.

- **Ah…cierto.-** ¡Al fin! Dejo de ser tan imprudente.- **Bien…entonces es un día libre.**

 **-Vamos a desayunar, será mejor que te vayas-** Indirectamente lo estaba corriendo de mi casa.

 **-Ah… ¿Van a desayunar?-** Preguntó.

- **Sí, ya adiós.-** Le dije y lo tomé de los hombros.

- **Ohh, espera, ¡Tetsu vamos a comer fuera!-** Gritó mientras yo lo echaba de la casa.

 **-¿Eres un violador de niños?-** Me detuve.

-¿ **Qué es violador?-** Interrumpió Morinaga con otra de sus preguntas inocentes.

- **Nada-** Dijo Jun exaltado- **¡No! No lo soy.-** Aclaró riéndose nerviosamente.

 **-¿Ah? Pero que sospechoso eres-** Me reí, Morinaga sólo nos miraba confundido.

-¡ **Dios! ¡Qué tipo tan desconfiado!-** Exclamó mientras me miraba con gracia. – **Vamos, sólo será un momento, yo cuidare de él-** Agregó

 **-Ehm…Déjalo que desayune ¿Sí?-** Condicione. – **Morinaga-** Le llamé para que se sentara en la mesa.

-¿ **Van a comer lo que les dejo Natsuko?-** Preguntó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas a lado de Morinaga.

- **Jaja sí, puedes venir después si quieres.-** Mencione para ver si se dignaba a irse, pero no le dio importancia y permaneció. Lo dejé quedarse ya que no pude hacer nada. Coloqué varios platos, vasos y palillos en la mesa para que Morinaga comiera.

- **Vamos Tetsu, la comida que hace Natsuko es muy buena.-** Jun trato de convencerle alagando la comida.- ¿ **Quieres probar algo? El guiso de carne es muy bueno-** Le sugirió.

- **Ehm…-** Morinaga no miraba de muy buena manera la comida, creo que hasta sintió algo de asco. Su plato permanecía vacio y los palillos intactos.

- **Vamos, intenta-** Le serví algo del jugo que quedo ayer en uno de los vasos.

 **-Gracias.-** Agradeció decaído. Jun sólo esperaba a que se sirviera, pero no lo hizo.

- **Dios…-** Tomo un par de palillos y comenzó a servirle arroz y guiso.- **Cómelo, Natsuko se pondrá muy feliz, por favor.**

 **-Hmm…Bueno, gracias…-** Tomó un par de palillos y comenzó a probar un poco de todo, se podía ver a simple vista que sí tenía hambre y le gustaba la comida, sólo no tiene ánimos. En mi plato también me serví para acompañarle. Y así era, la comida estaba muy buena, tenía cierto sabor cálido, me recordaba mucho a la comida que mi madre cocinaba, nada volvió a saber igual.

- **Qué bueno que les gustó-** Jun se cruzo de brazos con una sonrisa y se recargo de la mesa.

-¡ **Hey niño malcriado!-** Le llamé la atención con la boca llena.

 **-¡Ja! Mira quién habla.-** Se burló, me trague el bocado y estaba dispuesto a responderle.

- **Jaja.-** Escuche una risa suave, una risa de niño- **Sou-chan cuando se enoja con Jun-san su cara es muy divertida.-**

 **-¡Verdad!-** Dijo Jun y soltó carcajadas. – **Enojate más conmigo Souichi.-**

 **-No.-** Le dije y seguí comiendo para acabar con el plato. Mire a Morinaga y el también había avanzado en su plato. Una buena distracción para Morinaga ¿Era verme pelear con Jun? ¡Vaya qué infancia de ahora!

- **Hey Tetsu ¿Te gusta el Helado?-** Preguntó Jun con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y algo de cabello tapaba sus ojos.

-¡ **Uh-hu!-** Hizo un ruido en afirmación, tenía la boca llena.- **Uhh…Gracias por la comida.-**

 **-¿Quieres que vayamos en moto?-**

 **-¿Jun-san tiene una Moto?-** Preguntó emocionado, el brillo de sus ojos regresaba y parecía distraerle y hacerlo feliz. Sinceramente…me sentía opacado, me daba cierta rabia que Jun robara la atención de Morinaga, ¿Acaso soy tan aburrido como para no poder entretener a un niño?

- **Sí, está en la cochera. ¿Dime quieres que vayamos?**

 **-¡Sí! Yo quiero helado en moto-** Dijo alegre.

-¡ **Eh! Espera, ¿Piensas subirlo a una moto?** **Es peligroso, mejor caminen…-** Me asustaba el hecho de que lo subiera a una Motocicleta.

- **Ahhh…No seas Mojigato, tendré las precauciones, casco, rodilleras, ¡Hasta plástico de burbujas si es necesario!-**

 **-Eh…Bueno pero…-** No acabé la oración.

-¿ **Escuchaste Tetsu? ¡Vamos!-** Ambos se levantaron de la mesa rápidamente y salieron a casa de Jun.- **Va a ser genial** \- A lo lejos podía escuchar a Morinaga reír.

 **-¡Hey idiota, deja que se abrigue antes de salir!-** Le grite pero no me escucharon. ¡Ugh! que idiota tan compulsivo, fui a buscar el abrigo de Morinaga lo levanté del suelo donde curiosamente se había quedado hace un rato. A decir verdad él casi no había dormido nada, que serán unas ¿2 o 3 horas?- **¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer ahora?...-** Doblé el abrigo y lo deje bajo el sofá, no es de utilidad por ahora. Fui a buscar uno de mis suéteres para dárselo, le quedará algo grande pero lo único que quiero es que no enferme.

-¡ **Heeey Souichi! Nos vamos ya.-** Escuche a Jun gritar fuera de mi casa. Salí rápidamente para encontrarlos fuera.-

 **-Eh…no, no, no, espere, me voy a caer-** Decía Morinaga en los hombros de Jun quien lo cargaba.

- **Morinaga deberías ponerte éste…-** Me detuve cuando vi que él ya tenía puesta una chaqueta negra que parecía ser la de Jun. ¿Cuáles son las intenciones de este estúpido? Escondí el suéter detrás de mí.

- **Bien, nos vamos.-** Jun le puso un casco a Morinaga y lo sentó delante de él en la gran moto, era de un color azul eléctrico, llamativa pero no para quedársele viendo toda una tarde. **–Oh, tenemos que despedirnos de Souichi-** Mencionó y bajaron de la moto.

- **No es necesario.-** Dije serio.

- **Sou-chan…-** Se puso de pie frente a mí-¡ **Le traeré mucho helado! Gracias por cuidar de mí.-** Me pareció algo tierno que me agradeciera y eh…Extraño.

- **Ehm…Sí, cuídate Morinaga-** Dije forzadamente.

- **Adiós Souichi-** Jun se acercó y me dio un abrazo.

- **No seas cursi, quítate ya.-** Intente alejarlo bruscamente tomándolo de los hombros.- **Nos veremos en un rato.**

- **Te extrañare mucho, Souichi.-** Me susurro al oído, cosa que odiaba con todo mí ser. ¡Ah! Me tomo por la cintura y empezó a bajar su mano cerca de mi trasero. ¡Lo estaba acariciando e hizo movimientos raros con las manos!

-¡ **EHH! ¡ESTUPIDO SUÉLTAME, DEGENERADO!-** Grité, me quejé y enseguida intenté zafarme de sus brazos.

-¡ **Oh! Pero que redonditas jaja-** Me soltó y me miro extraño. – **No tienes que ponerte rojo.**

- **No estoy rojo, vete ya, y no vuelvas.-** ¡Agg! Si no fuera porque estaba ahí Morinaga lo mataba a golpes.

-¡ **Qué lindooo!-** Exclamó Jun- **Vámonos Tetsu-** Lo cargó, y lo colocó de nuevo en la moto.

- **¿Por qué gritó Sou-chan?-** Mencionó Morinaga curioso.

- **Nos extrañará-** Dijo mientras él también se ponía el casco de seguridad. – **Ahora si nos vamos, sujétate Tetsu.-** Arranco el motor y salieron como un rayo de la casa.

- **Ahh…-** Suspire y regrese a dentro la casa. Después de todo debería agradecerle por distraerlo, al menos por ahora que no se me había ocurrido nada, espero y el tonto no saqué el tema, debe ser muy difícil para un niño estar en esta situación, peor aún ¿Cuánto tiempo será? Acaso es en serio que lo abandonaron, no puedo llegar a procesarlo por completo…- **Ugh, este mocoso me despertó más temprano, iré a dormir.-** Caminé a la habitación, deje el suéter encima del buró y me abalancé en la cama, sentí algo en mi vientre, era el oso de Morinaga, ¡Esta porquería! Me ha dolido, haaa, lo lancé a un lugar al azar, no podía con el sueño y mis parpados se sentían pesados, ¡Qué mañana! La universidad puede esperaaar… ¡A darlo todo Souichi!

 _ **-Bien souichi, debes cuidar a tus hermanos mientras no estoy ¿Sí? Sé que eres un muy buen niño y en un futuro serás alguien grande, podrás enamorarte, casarte y quizá hasta tener muchos, muchos hijos. Estudia y ten tu carrera, mami estará contigo en todo momento, no me olvides pequeño, siempre recuerda quien eres y lo que quieres.-**_

- _ **Sí mamá-**_

 _ **-Oh, mi pequeño, ven aquí.-**_ Dijo cálidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro

 _ **-¿Un Abrazo?-**_

 _ **-Sí, querido.-**_ Extendió sus brazos y me envolvió.

 _ **-¡Sou-chan! ¡Sou-chan!-**_ Escuchaba a lo lejos y un pequeño niño peli azul se acercaba caminando.

 _ **-¿Eh? ¿Quién es él, Souichi? ¿Un amigo de la escuela?-**_ Mencionó confundida.

 _ **-No lo conozco…-**_ No podía recordar a este chico.

 _ **-¿Haa? ¡Claro que lo conoces, es tu responsabilidad idiota, si no hubieras abierto esa puerta todo seguiría igual!-**_ Me decía al oído. _ **–Iluso.-**_ Comenzó a reírse hasta que se le acababa el aliento y le dolía el estomago, yo no podía reconocer su rostro.

Desperté en la cama, cubierto de sudor, miraba a la ventana y el cielo era anaranjado aunque había ciertas nubes que propagaban el frio y la casa se encontraba en absoluto silencio. Me levanté y mire el reloj, 6:00 p.m. ¿Aún no han llegado? ¿Quién se tarda tanto en comer un helado? Si no hago algo, sentiré una fuerte culpa después. Maldito subconsciente que me dice que hacer. Abandoné la habitación, salí a la entrada y me senté en los escalones a esperar.

Hoo…vida cruel, sueño cruel, ¿Por qué habré tenido este tipo de sueño? Yo no soy el tipo de persona que usualmente sueña algo en particular.

 **-Fu…-** Suspiré, que clima tan frío pero agradable hace en las tardes, me gusta mucho que la calle sea vacía y no haya carros ni gente tan molesta. Aunque no hay nada para distraerse...La nada así de simple será suficiente. Después de varios minutos de esperar escuché a lo lejos el sonido de la motocicleta de Jun acercándose al lugar- **¿Y éste? Que no habrá visto la hora…-** Susurre. Lo vi estacionarse y esperé a que se acercara.

 **-¡Ho! ¿Y esa cara de pocos amigos?-** Dijo mientras se quitaba el casco y lo colocaba encima de la moto.

- **Así es mi cara.-** Me levanté y me acerque a la moto.

- **Sou-chan-** Me miró triste, y pensé que quizá éste tonto haya dicho algo que no debía.

-¿ **S-sí?-** Dije algo nervioso.

- **El helado que le iba a traer se derritió mucho.-** Me dijo mirando su pantalón, estaba algo manchado.

- **Pff…-** Me reí- **No te preocupes, hace algo de frio para comer helado, no sé cómo pueden ustedes.**

 **-¡Ja! El helado es para siempre-** Dijo Jun arreglándose el cabello, estaba muy despeinado por el casco.

- **Sólo que ahora tendrás que bañarte, vamos.-** Le ayude a bajarse de la moto y le quité el suéter de Jun.

- **Toma tu suéter.-** Levanté el suéter y lo tomó en sus manos.

- **No hace falta, pero bueno.-** Dijo Jun con una leve expresión de sorpresa.

- **Entra a la casa, Morinaga, hace frío.-**

 **-¡Hasta mañana Jun-san!-** Gritó Morinaga a lo lejos y entro rápidamente a la casa. Cada vez se oscurecía un poco más, Jun sólo le respondió con una sonrisa. Él parecía ser el tipo de persona que habla con las sonrisas o es que tal vez sonríe demasiado.

- **Bien, parece que me voy, hasta mañana Souichi.-** Dijo Jun y subió a la moto para meterla a la cochera.

- **E-Espera Jun.-** Lo tome de la chaqueta y perdió un poco el equilibro en la moto.-

-¡ **Q-qué!-** Respondió asustado, estuvo a punto de caer con todo y moto. – **Waa viste eso, ¡Casi muero ahí!**

 **-Pff…-** Solté una gran carcajada.- ¡ **Qué idiota! Como siempre.**

 **-Oye, oye, que cruel…-** Me miro serio.- **Además apenas nos conocemos…**

- **Sí, pero no hace falta conocerte de años ni meses para saberlo-** Forzadamente paré de reir. - **Um…bueno, gracias por llevar a Morinaga, me sorprendió mucho que decidieras salir así de la nada con él.**

 **-Bueno, quería helado.-** Se río. – **Además ayer lo vi ahí sentado.-** Señaló la entrada de la casa.

 **-¿Ah?-** Eso que le escuché decir me confundió, ¿Acaso él sabe que lo abandonaron?

- **Ah…y bueno también hoy lo vi triste, así que dije ¿Por qué no?-** Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, no parecía darle mucha importancia a la situación.- **Esto sólo lo hago por él.-** Me guiño un ojo.

- **Ah…-** Lo mire extraño- **De todas maneras, gracias por cuidar de él, ahora yo me encargo.**

 **-Ahh…-** Suspiro.- **Pero si es tan fácil tomarle cariño a ese niño, también lo lleve al cine, por eso tardamos** \- Dijo **.**

 **-Jaja quizá.-** Me reí.

- **Hasta mañana Souichi, puedes ser mi despertador a la universidad-** Se rió y me toco un hombro. – **Fácil fácil-** decía para sí mismo mientras arrancaba la moto. Me di la vuelta y entré a la casa, hacia frío, moría de hambre y tenía que tomar un baño.

 **-Sou-chan, encontré sopa en su alacena.-** Me encontré a Morinaga revisando en la cocina.

- **Tendrás hambre.-** Me reí.- **Ah…pero es instantánea, no es tan buena como la casera.-** Dije algo desanimado, debería empezar a cocinar más seguido.

-¡ **Sobreviviremos!-** Dijo Morinaga levantando la mano y se río.

- **Vale, vale, ya cocinaremos, ahora iré a preparar el agua de la bañera.-**

 **-Sí, Sou-chan.-** Asintió mientras ponía el agua al fuego. Caminé al baño y empecé a llenar la bañera de agua. Deberíamos preparar sus libros y su uniforme mañana si tendrá que ir a la escuela, y yo también. Me puse en cuclillas y con la mano revisaba la temperatura del agua.

-¿ **Así debería estar bien?-** Me preguntaba a mi mismo.- **Caliente…-** Cerré la llave me levante y rápidamente fui a ver a Morinaga. ¿Cómo pude dejarle sólo si va a manejar agua hirviendo?

- **Sou-chan ¿Pasa algo?-** Me preguntó, parece que se las había arreglado fácilmente, sólo esperaba a que pasaran los 3 minutos. ¡Qué susto! Vale, es muy cuidadoso, quizá es más probable que yo me queme con hielo que él con agua caliente.

- **No es nada-** Me sentí algo tonto, pero ¡Bah! ¡Qué más da! Me senté, tomé mi sopa y él la suya.-

- **Está buena-** Dijo él y yo asentí. – ¿ **Vamos a bañarnos?**

-¿ **Q-qué?** \- ¿Quiere que nos bañemos juntos?

-¿ **No quiere bañarse conmigo?-** Dijo desanimado.- **Es más divertido si es juntos.**

 **-N-no es eso-** Me daba algo de pena que me viera.

-¡ **Oh! ¿Sou-chan no sabe cómo? ¡Yo le enseño!-** Dijo en tono de burla.

- **Basta, ¿Cómo crees que he vivido toda mi vida? Claro que sé.**

- **Bueno, hay que bañarnos.-** Se río. **Acabe con la sopa.-** Se puso de brazos cruzados y me miró hasta que acabara.

- **Hey, ¿Acaso estas contando los fideos? Deja de mirar.**

 **-Uhh…Bueno.-** se tapo los ojos. **\- No tarde mucho.**

 **-Ya-** Dije con el ultimo bocado. **–Ve al baño y yo te alcanzó.-** Asintió y yo fui por algo de mi ropa y su ropa a la habitación. Revisé un poco sus cosas, me sentí un chismoso, pero tenía algo de curiosidad, tome el cepillo dental y fui al baño.

-¡ **Sou-chan! Mire.-** Había agua y burbujas por todos lados y el ya estaba dentro. Ugh… El baño ¡Por Dios!

- **Tonto, el shampoo es para lavarse el cabello, no para hacer burbujas, dámelo.-** Me quite la camisa a botones y me senté en el banquillo.

-¿ **Y el pantalón? Quíteselo.**

- **No, te bañarás tú primero.-** Puse algo de shampoo en mi mano y lo froté en su cabello. - **¿Te da comezón en alguna parte?**

 **-Sí, ahh, me va a caer en los ojos.**

 **-Ciérralos.-** Le dije riéndome.- ¿ **Aquí? Acariciaba su cabello y con la regadera le enjuagaba.**

 **-Ahh que rico se siente.-** Terminé de enjuagarle el cabello, se levantó y lo envolví en una toalla.

- **Tu ropa está ahí y el cepillo, puedes lavarte.** -señale el cesto.

- **Sí.-** Esperé a que lo hiciera mientras yo llenaba de nuevo la bañera.

- **¿Acabaste?-** Le pregunté.- **Puedes irte a la cama para que no te de frío.**

 **-Sip.-** Dijo y salió. Después de verificar que él ya se encontraba fuera y podría bañarme sin problemas, me quité el pantalón y la ropa interior. Me paré frente al espejo, me quité los lentes y despeiné un poco mi pelo, usualmente no me detenía a mirarme en espejo, pero quizá si tengo cara de enojado. El baño se empezaba a llenar de vapor por el agua caliente y vi que ya era un buen momento para entrar. Antes de poner un pie en la bañera escuché un ruido afuera.

 **-¿Ah? Morinaga ya está en la cama, seguro vino de fuera o es algún gato.-** Lo ignoré y segundos después escuche la puerta abrirse. – ¡ **Ah!-**

 **-Sou-chan, no sé donde dejar el cepillo ¿Puedo dejarlo aquí?-** Abrió la puerta y puso los ojos como platos.

-¡ **Mocoso pervertido! ¡N-no entres así! Ahí deja el cepillo-** Le señalé el lavabo y rápidamente tome una toalla para cubrirme.

- **Oh…-** No dejaba de mirarme sorprendido.

-¡ **Vamos! Déjalo ahí.-** Lo escuche reírse muy bajo.

 **-¿Por qué ahora esta pequeño?-** Me preguntó pero no sabía a qué se refería.

 **-¿Qué cosa?**

 **-Eh…-** Pude darme cuenta después de que con el dedo señalara ese lugar.-

-¡ **Ah! Ese Jun te pegó sus mañas ¡Sal de aquí! Tonto-** Lo regañé.

 **-Sí, ya me iré a dormir.-** Dijo riéndose y salió del baño. ¡Ah! Sentí escalofríos, ahora en que está pensando, es la segunda vez, ¡Mis ojos están arriba! He pensado que él es muy raro. Hice el baño más corto y me apresuré, ya que se hacía tarde, y mañana si tenemos que ir a la escuela. Me vestí con una camisa de manga corta y un pants como pijama, salí con una toalla en la cabeza y apague las luces de la casa, sala, cocina, baño, y la de afuera. Para finalmente ir a dormir.

En la habitación se encontraba aquel niño enrollado en todas las sabanas se le veía tan sólo. Ha sido fácil para Jun animarlo, y que él lo olvide tan rápido.

Fui a el otro lado y junto con él entré a la cama a descansar y esperar el mañana, parecía que ya estaba profundamente dormido, podía escuchar su delicada respiración y su suave cabello azul sobresalía en la blanca almohada, la cama se sentía muy fría y me daba escalofríos cuando la sabana rosaba mi piel, no me sentía tan cansado, pero quise ahorrar energías, me quité los lentes y los puse junto a mi almohada, poco a poco el sueño me envolvía. La luz de la luna se veía traspasar las cortinas e iluminaba levemente la habitación. De madrugada a veces llovía mucho, o la calle se llenaba de niebla, era normal debido al tiempo, pero a veces me hacia despertar.

Pasó mitad de noche y escuché ruido en la habitación que no me dejaba dormir a gusto, abrí los ojos, y a un lado estaba Morinaga, no pensé que fuera él, pero escuche sollozos, él estaba llorando, llorando de madrugada para que ya nadie se diera cuenta que estaba triste. Me di la vuelta para poder mirarlo, pero cuando sintió que me moví se calmó, puse una mano sobre su hombro, pero las lágrimas le ganaban, me acerque más a él, y con mis brazos lo envolví, quedo en mi pecho y sus brazos tocaban mi torso, yo permanecí callado…pero él siguió llorando hasta que amaneció.

Disculpen la espera. ¡Gracias por leer! Espero los comentarios.


	4. Chapter 4

No necesito tus alas

Parte 4

Pasó mitad de noche y escuché ruido en la habitación que no me dejaba dormir a gusto, abrí los ojos, y a un lado estaba Morinaga, no pensé que fuera él, pero escuche sollozos, él estaba llorando, llorando de madrugada para que ya nadie se diera cuenta que estaba triste. Me di la vuelta para poder mirarlo, pero cuando sintió que me moví se calmó, puse una mano sobre su hombro, pero las lágrimas le ganaban, me acerque más a él, y con mis brazos lo envolví, quedo en mi pecho y sus brazos tocaban mi torso, yo permanecí callado…pero él siguió llorando hasta que amaneció.

Sólo llegue a sentir su respiración entrecortada y caliente, los típicos sollozos que casi te dejan sin respirar. Se metió debajo de las sabanas y permaneció abrazado a mí toda la noche. Fue un poco incomodo en parte, pero no pude alejarlo.

En la mañana desperté y entre mis brazos estaba él, durmiendo tan profundamente, en sus mejillas, las lágrimas que habían rodado por su rostro, ya estaban secas, sus ojos estaban hinchados y un poco de saliva salía por la comisura de su boca. Con mi pulgar limpié la saliva de sus labios y acomodé la almohada, era prácticamente inevitable no quedarse mirando.

- **Oye…-** Le llamé casi susurrando y con la palma de mi mano rosaba una de sus mejillas ligeramente tornada de rojo.

- **Hm…Sou-chan** -Le escuche gemir y quejarse, algo típico de alguien por la mañana cansado y somnoliento **.-No quiero…-** Arrugó la frente, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, se veían algo pequeños. Él se aferró a mi cintura y hundió su cara en mi pecho.

Quité sus brazos de mi cintura y me levanté cautelosamente para dejarlo dormir un poco más, después de todo el no tenía culpa alguna. Me puse los lentes y me vestí rápidamente, pantalón negro y camisa blanca a botones, ya que, la casa se enfriaba mucho en estos climas y el suelo se sentía heladísimo al hacer contacto, y como nota mental me quedaba en recordatorio ''Debo dormir con los calcetines puestos''. Me paré en la puerta de la habitación donde había dormido con Morinaga, y me detuve a echar un último vistazo, lo envolví muy bien con las sabanas para que no sintiera el terrible frío de las mañanas. ¡Ah! Eso me recordó llevar un suéter de más, observe por toda la habitación, y encima del buró estaba el suéter que le iba a dar ayer a Morinaga antes de que Jun se ofreciera a darle el suyo. Me puse el suéter y salí, para dirigirme al desastre que tenía por baño desde el día de ayer.

-¡ **Mira que cabello!-** Dije para mí mismo frente al espejo del baño. Ya está muy largo, pasa de mis oídos, casi llegando a el cuello, aunque últimamente me ha agradado traerlo recogido en una pequeña cola, hace frío no es buen tiempo para pensar en cortarse el cabello.

Abrí el compartimiento que había dentro del espejo, había como siempre, gran variedad de cosas, pasta dental, medicina que nunca tomo, crema que escasas veces utilizo, rastrillos que de vez en cuando cortaban el poco vello que crecía en mi rostro…nunca he tenido una gran barba, es más, se tarda en crecer un buen tiempo, pero me gusta la sensación de poner la suave espuma blanca en mi cara. Me lavé los dientes y las manos, ya dispuesto a comenzar el día. Caminé por la casa hasta la entrada, me puse los zapatos, el abrigo, me pase la mochila por el hombro izquierdo y salí de la casa. Saqué la llave para cerrar la casa, tuve un extraño presentimiento y alguien me rodeo por detrás.

- **Ah… ¿Quién?...-** Balbuceé sorprendido e inmediatamente, quizá, hasta como un reflejo, di un golpe con mi codo en el estomago de esa persona. Sólo alcancé a escuchar el sonido de cómo se quejaba por el dolor.

-¡ **Ugh!-** Lo vi agacharse y apoyar sus codos en sus rodillas, estaba tosiendo mucho, aquel chico, con un saco formal y un pantalón de mezclilla negro, casi cae al suelo, pero alcancé a reconocer su rostro.

-¿ **AH? Maldito…Tonto ¿Ves lo que pasa por sorprenderme así? invades mi privacidad.-** Lo regañe pero en el fondo sentí un poco de satisfacción.

- **N-no invadí nada, sólo te abracé.-** Dijo Jun aun retorciéndose y tosiendo por el golpe. – **Uf…-** Suspiró sintiéndose aliviado cuando por fin el aire comenzaba a circular en él nuevamente.

 **-Ajá ¿Qué quieres?-** Le dije sarcástico.- **Oh, te levantaste temprano, que novedad.-** Me reí.

 **-Ah…Bueno, como supuse que sí irías a la Universidad me preguntaba ¿Qué va a hacer Morinaga?-** Raramente lo noté serió, quizá en verdad lo juzgué mal y sí le importa.

- **Ah…pues el va a dormir.-** Dije con la mirada en la cerradura de la puerta.

- **No creo que vaya a dormir todo el tiempo mientras estés en la escuela.-** En su cara tenía una facción angustiada y el tono con el que hablabadaba a entender que estaba preocupado.

- **Oh, sí lo hará.-** Lo miré sintiéndome seguro, no durmió en toda la noche, lloró y lloró debe estar muy agotado.

- **Hm…Bien, pero si necesitas algo, sólo debes decirlo ¿De acuerdo?-** Me tomó del hombro dándome una mirada comprensiva que me inspiraba mucha confianza y me sonrío amablemente. ¿Siempre está sonriendo?

- **¿Qué eres? ¿Él vecino sonrisas?-** Fruncí el ceño y puse llave a la casa.

- **Debemos ser positivos siempre, vamos ¡Sonríe!-** Dijo en mi rostro y metió sus dedos en mi boca.-

- **Ah…Ugh… ¿Qué haceg?-** Me quejé, no era para nada agradable que alguien metiera los dedos en tu boca.

- **Sonríe y los sacaré-** Se río entre dientes, parecía causarle mucha gracia hacer este tipo de cosas ridículas.

- **Ah, sácalos, me lastimag-** Comenzó a estirar mi boca para formar una sonrisa.-

 **-Así me gusta.-** Dijo con un tono alegre.

- **Maldito…-** Lo empuje para alejarlo de mi- **Eso es asqueroso.-** Yo mismo sentí que hice un gesto muy raro.

- **Yo debería estar diciendo eso, fui yo quien metió los dedos en tu boca.-** Ladeó la boca y sus cejas estaban hacia abajo.- **Aunque en realidad no me molesta.-** Se río.

- **Eres un cínico.-** Suspire y baje los escalones para tomar camino a la universidad.

- **Espera…-** Me agarró del brazo bruscamente que casi me hizo caer hacia atrás.- **Vayamos en moto.-** Lo miré enfadado, me hice el digno y me negué.

- **No.-** Dije definitivamente y me crucé de brazos.

- **Anda, para quitarte el miedo.-** Entrecerró sus ojos y me dirigía una mirada burlona.- **Eres muy negativo.-** Suspiró casi dándose por vencido.

- **Yo no tengo miedo, sólo no quiero.-** Dejó de insistirme, pero sabía que no era verdad.

 **-¡Andaa! Que se hará tarde y no llegarás más rápido en metro.-** Me tomó de los brazos-

- **Ugh.-** En verdad se estaba haciendo tarde, me quitó algo de tiempo encontrármelo aquí fuera.- **Vale, si no tengo opción.-** Camine unos cuantos metros a su casa, la moto ya se encontraba afuera y lista para andar.

 **-Bien, súbete.-** Me dio el casco y me subí en el asiento de atrás.

 **-Sabías que aceptaría, que tonto.-** Insinué

- **Bueeeno, algo así, supuse que se te haría tarde.-** Se río.- **Sostente fuerte.-** Se volteó y me miró mientras hacía sonar el motor. Nunca lo había visto tan detenidamente, casi era fácil poder recordar su rostro. Bien, no soy muy bueno para los rostros…Ni los nombres…Ni nada.

-¿ **D-de dónde?-** A penas y pude terminar la oración cuando sentí el horrible movimiento en motocicleta. Me aferré muy fuerte a su espalda.- **¡Idiota! Nos vamos a caer ¡No tan rápido!-** Me sentí ignorado completamente, a pesar de estar dando semejantes gritos.

- **Abrázame mas fuerte Souichi o te caerás.-** Sin nada más que pudiera hacer, rodeé su cintura y entrelacé mis dedos.- **Ya llegaremos.-** Cerré con fuerza los ojos, mi rostro y su espalda se encontraban, cuando sentí que la moto por fin se detenía, un gran alivio recorrió mi cuerpo, mis piernas temblaban y mi respiración se normalizaba. Nos encontrábamos en el gran estacionamiento de la universidad.

- **Idiota, manejas de lo peor-** Lo regañé y me quité el casco dejándolo en la parte trasera de la moto, donde se encontraba esa pequeña cajita en la que se guardan cosas como herramienta o comida.

- **Sólo quería abrazos tuyos.-** Con los labios hizo una extraña mueca, parecía que hacía pucheros y tomó su lugar a un lado de mí para ir a los salones.

Solo nos encontrábamos algunas horas en el mismo salón, no es como que tuviera que verlo todo el día, pero me buscaba en los pequeños recesos entre clases y comenzó a sentarse conmigo en las horas que compartíamos. Era algo raro estar acompañado, él parece ser muy popular, pronto dejará de hacerlo.

Ya en la última hora, clase especializada en la química orgánica, tome mi lugar y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, espere a que el profesor llegara. Ha sido un día largo, no he hecho más que pensar en Morinaga, en estos momentos es en los que siento que más admiro a mis padres. En verdad, no soy su padre, ni mucho menos su hermano, pero siento un gran peso y responsabilidad gracias a él.

- **Buenos días, jóvenes.-** Saludo un chico joven, vestido formalmente, no muy alto, de cabello ondulado y castaño, pero a pesar de su apariencia, él era un profesor con varios años de experiencia, además de estricto y el mejor de todos según el director.

- **Buenos días, profesor.-** Dijimos todos a coro mientras hacíamos una reverencia. La cara del profesor siempre mostraba algo de incomodidad y disgusto, puesto que él era extranjero, no se acostumbraba a saludar así.

- **Ah…Bien, empezaré a recibir sus ensayos.-** Dijo nervioso, era el tipo de profesor que tenía dos facetas, a veces nervioso y tímido, a veces la bestia más cruel del mundo. Pero claro…para un maestro es quizá, demasiado normal. – **Akoya-kun irás tú primero, culpa al abecedario.-** Bueno, mi apellido es con "T" así que tardará un buen rato.

Miré a la ventana y empecé a divagar en mis pensamientos. ¿Morinaga estará despierto? Quizá deba llevar algo de comida para cuando llegue, ésta es la ultima hora ¿Estará llorando de nuevo? No creo…pero aun ahora creo que es difícil que cante y baile como la persona más feliz del mundo. No durmió nada, pero tal vez hubiera sido mejor despertarlo y avisarle sobre todo…Mañana sí debe ir a la escuela, no puedo dejar que se quede en casa haciendo nada.

- **Tatsumi…Tatsumi…-** Escuché pronunciar muy débil mi nombre.

Quiero sopa de udon, me muero de hambre, la comida de la cafetería no me inspira confianza… ¡Oh! Lo llevaré a comer, después de todo ya casi llega la paga de mi beca…una semana. Las cosas no serán como antes, pero podemos estar estables económicamente, ultimadamente ¿Cuánto puede gastar un niño de 7 años?

 **-¡Dios! Alguien dele un golpe a Tatsumi…-** Escuché suspirar al profesor, casi harto.

 **-¿Eh?-** Voltee a verlo exaltado.- ¡ **Ah! Soy yo**.-Me levanté del asiento con mi mochila, todos me miraban, no era nada popular socialmente, pero sí que era famoso por mis calificaciones. Empecé a buscar en mi mochila el cuaderno donde estaba el larguísimo ensayo.

 **-¿Más rápido no puedes?-** Dijo el profesor desesperado, todo el salón estaba en silencio. ¡No encuentro el maldito cuaderno! Comencé a rebuscar y sacar todos mis materiales y libros.

- **N-no lo traje.-** ¡Maldición! Ese ensayo estaba en el cuaderno que le di a Morinaga. ¡No! ¡Mierda! ¿Ahora qué haré?- **He tenido una situación en casa, por favor déjeme traerlo mañana.-** Susurré para que no escuchara el resto del salón.

-¿ **No lo traes?-** Levantó la voz a propósito.- **Creo que no puedo darte más tiempo.-** Todo el salón me miro sorprendido. Entre ellos se murmuraban cosas sobre mí, en verdad no me importaba, pero era terrible para mí perder calificación.

- **Disculpe…-** Susurré para el profesor.

- **Tatsumi ¿Sabes que esto afecta demasiado a tu beca?** **–** Empezó a susurrarme, volviéndose el profesor comprensivo.- **Si no quieres perderla, más vale que te esfuerces, tú nunca habías fallado así. Igual me temo que no tendrás calificación en esta actividad.-** Asentí avergonzado ante él y regrese a mi lugar. ¡Qué estúpido soy! No puedo creer que me haya olvidado de algo así ¿Que puede ser peor?

Las clases habían terminado, y decidi ir en metro a casa. Éste se llenaba mucho, cosa que me hacía sentir peor en un día así ¿Cuándo me volví más distraído? Bajé en la estación y mi intención era ir directamente a casa antes de encontrarme a Jun, que seguramente diría algo como. '' ¡Qué cruel eres! No me has esperado'' o algo así. Caminé por las acera mis mejillas se enfriaban poco a poco por el aire que corría y mis manos estaban heladas. Cuando llegue a casa seguramente Morinaga tendrá hambre, por supuesto que yo también. Así que me desvié y cerca de donde me encontraba había varios restaurantes pequeños. Entré a uno y pedí un bento mediano de esos que vienen ya preparados, pero sólo uno, para más no me alcanzaba.

Ya con algo de comida, me dispuse a retomar el camino a casa y llegar esperando que todo estuviera bien. Mi nariz estaba congelada, este clima pronto acabará y vendrá el maldito calor insoportable.

Caminé a paso rápido por las pequeñas calles hasta llegar a donde se encontraba mi casa, me paré al frente y vi a Natsuko con un abrigo pero aun así eso no la detenía de querer hacer sus tareas diarias.

- **Hola, Tatsumi-kun-** Me dirigió una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Jun.

- **Buenas tardes-** Me incliné y seguí mi camino a la entrada de mi casa, parece que eso de las sonrisas es de familia, que molesto.

Giré la perilla luego de quitar la llave y entre a la casa, me quite los zapatos, dejé el abrigo en la entrada y supuse que él ya estaría levantado.

 **-Estoy en casa.-** Dije casi susurrando para mí mismo.

-¡ **Ah! ¡Sou-chan!-** Dijo Morinaga y bajó de una silla que ocupaba. Se encontraba concentrado lavando los trastes. - **Bienvenido. –** Se dirigió a mí para darme un abrazo, Muy incomodo por supuesto, el era algo bajito así que su cara siempre quedaba a nivel de mi cadera.

- **Ah…jaja Gracias.-** Lo alejé. **¿Qué haces?-** Tenía la ropa mojada y el cabello bastante despeinado, parecía recién levantado.

 **-Ah…eso bien…ayer comimos y no podía dejar los platos sucios.-** Se veía avergonzado.

- **Está bien, traje algo de comida, es poca pero…-** Levanté la bolsa y la puse en la mesa.

- **Está bien.-** Sonrío aceptando. Ambos nos sentamos en la mesa y compartimos el plato. Él había recogido todo, me alegra, esta casa nunca se había visto mejor, pero en parte…No quiero que piense que debe trabajar con las labores del hogar. Aún así, me siento más deprimido que antes, estoy enojado con él…Sin ninguna razón específica.

- **Sou-chan abra la boca.-** Entre los palillos tenía un pedazo de carne, que constantemente vigilaba para que no cayera. En verdad me avergonzaba que hiciera este tipo de cosas.

- **Ah…No, cómelo tú.-** Hice mi cara a un lado y me cubrí la boca con la palma.

- **P-pero es el último y quiero que usted lo coma.-** Acerco los palillos a mi boca,

- **Hm…-** Abrí la boca y el puso dentro la carne.

- **Parece un bebé que se deja dar de comer.-** Se burló.

 **-¡Oye!...-** Le llamé

- **Creí que no iba a querer jaja-** Se empezó a reír mucho con las manos en el estomago.

- **Ehh…Tú eres el único bebé aquí-** Le dije y pasé los palillos por su rostro manchándole de comida.

-¡ **Ah! ¡No!-** Se río y se pasó la mano por el rostro.- ¡ **Ugh!-** Como en forma de venganza me salpico al rostro un poco de salsa.

-¡ **Hey! Fue demasiada…-** Tenia en la mejilla una gran gota de salsa de soya.- **Eres un abusivo.-** Suspire.

-¡ **No! ¡No es cierto!-** Apretó los puños y fijo su mirada en mi mejilla.- **Yo se lo limpiaré.-** Se subió en la silla, se inclinó para sostenerme del cuello y me dio un beso en la mejilla pasando ligeramente la lengua.

- **Ehhk… ¿Por qué has hecho eso?-** Sentí lo caliente de la saliva en mi mejilla y rápidamente me cubrí con la mano.

- **Sabe salado…-** Se puso una mano en los labios y se río.

- **No deberías hacer eso a desconocidos.-** Dije serio mientras seguía comiendo lo que quedaba en el plato.

- **Pero usted no es un desconocido, usted es Sou-chan.-** Tomó mi muñeca y volteo mis palillos para tomar lo que yo me iba a comer. **–Hu…-** Y con las mejillas llenas y rojas dijo algo muy tonto.- **Además ¡Yo a usted lo quiero muchísimo!-** Cerró los ojos con fuerza y tragó el gran bocado.

- **No digas cosas tontas.-** Sentí un poco de desagrado, no porque fuera él, sino porque…quizá he estado mucho tiempo sin sentirme apreciado.

- **Lo siento…yo no quise…-** Se acomodo en la silla y cabizbajo comenzó a disculparse.

- **Olvídalo, no es eso.-** Dije y me levanté a servirme algo de agua.

- **Disculpe…-** Susurró. Me coloque detrás de su silla aun con el vaso en mano.

- **No importa.-** Le toque la cabeza y me dirigí a mi silla.

- **Hm…-** El seguía con la cabeza abajo y jugaba con un pedazo de brócoli.

- **¿No estarás llorando verdad?-** Tomé un sorbo de mi vaso. Lo miré y sentí un gran nudo en el cuello cuando me di cuenta de que se quedo mirándome fijamente.- **¿Ah?-** Dije y bajé el vaso de mi boca.

- **Sou-chan…Gracias por lo de ayer.-** Me agradeció aun con la mirada fija.- **Ya no voy a llorar…Está mal.-**

 **-Nadie dijo que llorar fuera malo, puedes hacerlo si lo necesitas.-** Dije y subí una pierna en la silla, me recargue de ella para ocultar un poco mi rostro. Hubo un gran silencio después de eso, pero continúo hablando.

- **Acaso ¿Esto puede ser una broma?...-** Su rostro denotaba tristeza, pero aquella sonrisa seguía ahí, para quedarse. - **¿Pudo mi hermano convencer a mis padres para jugármela? ¡Qué ruin!-** Su voz estaba cortada, pero risas fingidas resonaban de su boca.

- **Hm…-** No quise interrumpir, pero…era difícil escucharlo.

- **Tal vez puedo hacer como que nunca leí ese papel…y seguir esperando.-** Dijo con las manos entrelazadas, sus pulgares chocaban uno contra otro.- **Yo esperare el tiempo necesario.**

 **-Haz lo que quieras.-** Estaba mal, dejarlo hacer lo que quiera, muy mal.

- **Hasta ahora…Gracias por esperar conmigo Sou-chan.-** Dijo reafirmado y volviendo a su actual humor, aunque se podía escuchar la ligera incomodidad que sentía en su nariz y se notaban las pequeñas lagrimas a punto de salir.

- **Bien, me voy a hacer tarea-** Me levanté de la mesa y fui a mi habitación. Se encontraba limpia y ordenada, normal. Realice tareas y escritos, más que nada estudiaba todo el tiempo, pero no dejaba de pensar en el estúpido mocoso ¡No lo entiendo!

En la escuela más que enseñarte matemáticas deberían enseñarte a enfrentarte a la vida. Se hacía tarde no debería perder el tiempo así. Salí de la habitación y en la sala estaba él mirando televisión sentado en el sofá. Me acerqué curioso.

- **¿Qué miras?-** Pregunté con normalidad

 **-Nada…-** Tenía la mirada perdida.

- **Vamos a dormir…mañana hay escuela.-** Rocé ligeramente su brazo.

 **-Báñese primero, no queremos que el baño quede de nuevo un desastre.-** Le cambió al televisor buscando algún canal. **\- ¿Verdad?**

 **-Hum…-** le hice caso, como toda persona, la higiene era algo necesario.

Cuando salí de bañarme lo primero que hice fue avisarle, para que el tomara su baño, en verdad me pareció extraño que no quisiera hacerlo juntos, aunque no es nada para preocuparse. Caminé a la habitación, me puse unos calcetines y me metí en la cama. Pasado ya de las 9:30 según el reloj, Morinaga entro a la habitación, recién bañado y temblando.

- **Sou-chan, yo puedo dormir en el sofá si le molesta que duerma con usted.-** Dijo desde la puerta.

- **Ah…-**

 **-Buenas noches.-** Se acercó a la cama y tomó la almohada de su lado.

- **No seas tonto, ven aquí.-** Levanté la sábana haciéndole notar que quería que durmiera conmigo. Se dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro y en seguida se apresuro a subir y recostarse junto a mí, muy junto para ser exactos. Apagué la pequeña lámpara que iluminaba débilmente el lugar. Yo me sentía rígido como una tabla, y el abrazado a mí. No sé por qué de repente tomó esa actitud, quiere forzarse a creer las palabras de sus padres aun sabiendo que son más que mentiras.

- **Eso que dije fue muy tonto.-** Mencionó con la sábana cubriendo la mitad de su rostro.

-¿ **Ah?-**

- **Sé que ellos no van a volver…y que esto no es una broma.-** Lo escuché con la voz quebrada. A punto de llorar nuevamente.

- **Hey, es la tercera vez en este día.-** Me sentí molesto.- **Ya no quiero que llores.**

 **-Usted dijo que llorar era bueno.-** Se rió.

 **-Uf…-** Suspiré.- **Bien, quiero que me escuches, quiero que sepas que te hablo de esto y es muy complicado para mí, quiero que sepas que en cierto modo te comprendo y que sé bien en el infierno que te encuentras, porque todos de alguna forma llegamos a conocer ese lugar, esté no es el final, no el tuyo.-** Intenté comprenderlo, le hablé en la oscuridad de la noche, donde no tenemos que cruzar miradas, ni soportar los rostros y gestos dolorosos que hace cada vez que quiere tocar el tema.

- **Gracias…-** Pronunció y me abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo. Podía dormir feliz y con lágrimas es los ojos.

Mañana todo comenzará nuevamente y será mucho mejor que estos últimos dos días, quiero verte feliz, sé que no soy la persona más alegre del mundo y no puedo hacer que rías por horas estando conmigo, como lo haces con Jun, pero lo estoy intentando.


	5. Chapter 5

No necesito tus alas

Capitulo 5

- **Gracias…-** Pronunció y me abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo. Podía dormir feliz y con lágrimas es los ojos.

Mañana todo comenzará nuevamente y será mucho mejor que estos últimos dos días, quiero verte feliz, sé que no soy la persona más alegre del mundo y no puedo hacer que rías por horas estando conmigo, como lo haces con Jun, pero lo estoy intentando.

Al día siguiente, él me despertó muy animado, con un mejor humor y ganas de comenzar el día. A pesar del cambio drástico, sus ojos seguían hinchados.

- **Sou-chan ¡Vamos a la escuela!-** Brincó en la cama y se subió sobre mi abdomen para que despertara.

- **Tsk…es muy temprano tonto…-** Lamí mi labio y mis cejas se movieron hacía abajo.

-¿ **Ah? Pero ya no tengo sueño.-** Se señaló a sí mismo con el dedo pulgar.

- **Eres molesto.-** Quité la almohada del lado de su cama y me la puse en el rostro. Él ya estaba vestido con el uniforme de su escuela, era algo simple, pero desde un principio imaginé que sus padres no lo inscribirían en la escuela más lujosa de Tokio.

-¡ **Vamooos!-** Sentí como se sentaba en mi estomago y comenzaba a brincar apoyado de mi pecho.- ¡ **Despierte!-**

- **Ah… ¡N-no brinques!-** Las palabras se entrecortaban debido al movimiento en mi pecho.- **Ah…Quítate…ya me levanto.-** Dije con una voz ronca y lo empujé al lado vacío de la cama.

- **Ay… ¡Qué rudo es a veces!-** Me miró hacía arriba desde la cama.-

- **Sí, soy muy rudo.-** Me reí y caminé al closet por mi ropa.

 **-Hum…-** Se sentó y se mantenía mirándome.

- **Me cambiaré de ropa…-** Dije y miré a la puerta para que saliera, pero no lo hizo. - **Hey…-**

 **-Ambos somos chicos, Sou-chan, además cuando duerme se le ve todo.-** Dijo un poco avergonzado mirando el techo de la habitación.

- **¿Qué?...-** Me asusté… ¿En serio? - **¿Eres alguna clase de pervertido?...-** Lo miré con desagrado, pero de mi boca salían pequeñas risas.

- **¿Pervertido?-** Preguntó.

- **Ah…cierto, me habías preguntado su significado…Ahh verás… Es como…cosas fuera de lo normal…-** Intenté explicarle.

-¡ **Oh! Entonces sí soy un pervertido.-**

 **-¿EH? ¡No! No lo eres…-**

- **Bueno, mi vida no es normal, así que sí, soy muuuy pervertido.-**

 **-¡No! No en ese sentido…Eh…olvídalo, sólo no digas esa palabra.-**

 **-Pervertido, pervertido, pervertido.-** Gritó riéndose.

 **-¡Eres un necio!-** Le dije y me quité la camisa.- **Dijiste que sabías cocinar, anda a hacer algo.**

 **-Bueno…veré si encuentro algo.-** Se bajó de la cama y se paró en la puerta.

- **Revisa, junto a la tostadora creo que hay pan.-**

Morinaga asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, después de vestirme fui a la cocina. No nos quedaba nada más que sólo 2 míseras rebanadas de pan, que había metido en la tostadora, y algo que nunca falta en mi casa, el café, pero algo es algo. Tomé mi lugar en la mesa y Morinaga parecía feliz. Me alegraba que él no fuera el tipo de niño mimado, es humilde y nada exigente.

- **¿Tuvo un sueño hoy?-** Preguntó con el pan en la boca. – **Yo tuve uno.**

- **No.-** Le di un gran sorbo al café. - **Ah…-** Me quejé, sentí una punzada y la lengua me ardía ligeramente.

- **¿Se quemó la lengua? A mí una vez me pasó eso con el té, fue terrible.-** Arrugó la nariz y sacó la lengua.

 **-Jaja-** Me reí. – **A mí no suele pasarme.**

 **-¡Oh déjeme contarle mi sueño! Soñé que fui a la escuela sin pantalones.-**

- **Jaja, pero que tonto, no creo que se te olviden los pantalones.-** Me burlé.

- **Lo sé, Sou-chan, pero por eso me levanté temprano y me aseguré de tenerlos puestos.-** Se levantó la camisa y me mostró el botón del pantalón.

- **Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo, tu hora de salida es antes que la mía ¿Verdad?-**

 **-Sí, pero puedo volver solo.-** Dijo mientras se acomodaba la camisa.- **Ya le había dicho que mi escuela no queda lejos de aquí.**

 **-Pero ¿Y si no recuerdas como volver?-**

- **Sí lo recuerdo, por favor, confíe en mí.-**

 **-Hm…Vale, será hora de que nos vayamos.-** Tomamos nuestras cosas, le di una bufanda a Morinaga y le puse llave a la casa. – **Toma.-** Él extendió sus manos y guardó la llave en su bolsillo. Al instante nos encontramos a Jun a lado, jugando con el perro de la otra vez, ese que no me quiere por lanzar papeles.

- **Oh…Miren quien salió de la cueva.-** Me miró riéndose, y el perro regresaba a su casita de madera.

-¡ **Jun-san! Buenos días.-** Saludó Morinaga.

-¡ **Yo! Tetsu-** Levantó la mano y la chocó con Morinaga.

- **Vamos a tú escuela Morinaga-** Le dije para apresurarnos y no perder más tiempo.

- **Los llevo.-** Dijo Jun.- **Además ayer me abandonaste ¡Souichi malo!**

 **-Ah…eh…perdón, necesito ver dónde está la escuela de Morinaga así que tú adelántate, te veo allá.** -Empujé un poco a Morinaga por la espalda para que avanzara.

-¡ **Hasta luego Jun-san!-** Se dio la vuelta y levantó la mano despidiéndose. Nosotros tomamos nuestro camino a la escuela y todo parecía ir bien.

- **Oye…Morinaga, no vayas a dejar que entren extraños a la casa.-**

 **-No lo haré Sou-chan.-**

 **-Ésta tarde, iremos a comprar cosas para cenar ¿Si?-**

- **Sí ¿Quiere que juntemos el dinero? Así será más fácil.-**

 **-Está bien, creo que ya me he cansado de la sopa y comida instantánea.-**

Su escuela era pequeña, y es verdad, no estaba nada lejos de la casa, no podía creer como es que nunca la había visto. Entonces, se despidió de mí y dijo que nos veríamos más tarde. Lo miré caminar desde la entrada y saludaba a varios niños que se topaba, él era la clase de chico sociable.

Retomé mi camino a la universidad, tomando un taxi sin más remedio ya que si iba caminando de aquí a la estación perdería la hora. El camino era corto en auto, pronto llegué a la universidad, y directamente me dirigí salón a tomar mis clases, todo fue tan normal el día de hoy. Cuando se acabó la escuela me encontré con Jun en la salida quien me advirtió que no me fuera sin él, porque lo hacía sentirse muy triste.

Amablemente y típico de él, me trajo a casa en su moto, mientras se la pasaba hablando y contándome cosas que le habían pasado, se reía y carcajeaba, de verdad era alguien muy alegre, tanto que me molestaba.

- **Gracias Jun.-** Me bajé de la moto.

- **De nada, en verdad me gustaría entrar a jugar con Morinaga, pero tengo tarea.-** Dijo decaído en la entrada de mi casa.- **Pero mándale mis saludos.**

 **-Oh, así que si eres responsable.-** Me reí.

-¡ **Por supuesto! Quiero ser un gran ingeniero.-**

- **Oh ya veo.-** Me reí.- **Yo le mando tus saludos, hasta mañana.-**

- **¿Y mi beso de buenas noches?-** Dijo Jun desde la moto.

- **No seas ridículo, además apenas es la tarde.**

 **-Pero ya no nos veremos hasta mañana.-** Se quejó.

- **No.**

 **-¡Vamos!-** Se aferró a mi cuello y me abrazó.

-¡ **Pobre de ti si lo intentas!-** Me enfadó.

- **Jaja-** Se río y me mordió el cuello.

- **Ah…ah…estúpido ¡Duele!-** Le di un gran golpe en la espalda para que me soltara, en cambio a eso, pego su frente a la mía y sus labios casi rozan los míos. **-¡No! Suéltame.**

 **-N-no te iba a besar de verdad, sólo que tú te moviste y yo…no…-** Su rostro estaba rojísimo y tartamudeaba muy nervioso.- **Perdón, estaba de broma.-** Se alejó.

- **Qué idiota-.** Me reí.

- **Eres tan difícil Souichi.-** Se cubrió el rostro y se fue a su casa. Me dio mucha gracia verlo disculparse y ponerse rojo por una broma tonta de las suyas. Aunque para mí no fue más que un juego, el no será gay…o ¿Sí?

Entré a la casa y la puerta estaba sin llave, Morinaga estaba haciendo su tarea sobre la mesa.

- **Ya llegué.-** Avisé y me senté en el escalón de la entrada. **Vamos por las compras Morinaga.**

 **-¡Bienvenido!-** Se acercó Morinaga a mi rostro y me dio un beso en la nariz.

-¿ **Eh?...-** Sentí que me puse rojo.- **¿P-por qué?...-**

 **-Oh, es que estaba viendo la televisión y así se saludaban.-** Se sentó y también se puso los zapatos.-

 **-Ah…eh…n-no importa vámonos.-**

 **-¡Vamos a comer curry!-** Dijo y salimos a comprar. La calle como de costumbre se encontraba solitaria. Nos dirigíamos a la tienda de conveniencia más cercana.

- **¿Pudiste llegar fácil?-** Le pregunté.

- **Sí.**

 **-Que bien, aprendes rápido.**

 **-Pasé por la casa de mis padres…pero parece que ya nadie vive ahí…-**

 **-¿Eh?-** ¿Por qué pasó por casa de sus padres? Se complica la vida él solo, no tenía caso regañarlo o decirle algo así que sólo lo dejé pasar. – **Ya veo…-**

 **-No importa, hoy cenaremos curry.-** Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la mía.- ¡ **Curry! ¡Curry! ¡Curry! Dígalo conmigo.-**

 **-Ah… Curry…curry… ¡Curry!-**

 **-Jajaja le va a gustar, ya me habían enseñado a hacerlo.-**

¿Quién? Su madre…supongo que es lo de menos pero… Entramos a la tienda y el escogió todo, verduras, chocolate, carne, arroz y lo necesario para hacerlo. Era alguien muy inteligente ya que intentaba hacer las cuentas en su mente. Salimos de la tienda con varias bolsas y el revisaba el ticket de compra.

- **Cho…co…la…te…300 yens…Zanaho…rias…100 yens…-** En su intento de leer, me pareció algo lógico ya que tiene 7 y está aprendiendo, en todo caso le da más sentido a porqué se tardo aquella vez que encontró la nota.

Llegamos a casa y enseguida nos pusimos a cocinar, se subió en una silla y sacó la carne del empaque. Ambos moríamos de hambre y por más que quisiera no podía quedarme solo mirando.

- **¿Te ayudo?-** Le pregunté algo nervioso, tampoco quería estorbar.

- **Sí, por favor.-** Me pasó la bolsa con algunas zanahorias y patatas.- **¿Puede quitarles lo de arriba?**

 **-Si…-** Con el cuchillo les intenté quitar la cascara y también corté los pedazos malos. ¿Así lo hacía Matsuda-san, no? Después de tanto tiempo, esto se torna un poco difícil. No es que sea un inútil en la cocina…bueno…quizá pero no tanto.

- **¿Le gusta lo picante?-**

 **-Sí.-**

 **-Entonces lo haremos un poco más picante.** -

-¿ **A ti te gusta lo picante?-** Pregunté sin desviar la mirada del cuchillo.

- **Sólo un poco, así que estará perfecto.-** Asintió con la cabeza mientras añadía caldo a la olla.

 **-¿Quién te ha enseñado a cocinar?-** Curioso me decidí a preguntarle.

-¿ **Ah? Bueno, en esa casa, había una señora que se encargaba de la limpieza y cocina…Mis padres eran malos a veces con ella, pero yo siempre sentí que no la conocían y la regañaban por ser de fuera.-** Cocinaba con una gran sonrisa que poco a poco se desvanecía.

 **-¿Eran?-**

 **-Si…bueno, ella enfermo y murió…era muy buena persona, me enseñaba a cocinar…Oh y me regaló a Omi-chan, también contaba muy buenas historias.-** Mencionó melancólico. – **Una vez me contó una historia un cachorro que viajaba por el mundo queriendo llegar a Corea en busca de su amo que lo había abandonado, así que quiso cruzar el mar por sí mismo, pero no pudo, entró y se ahogo hasta quedar inconsciente.**

- **Es una historia triste…-**

 **-No, no es triste, el perro murió y fue al cielo de los cachorros, donde nunca volvió a estar solo porque encontró a un amigo.-** Dijo feliz.

 **-Pero nunca dejó de pensar en su estúpido amo…-** Susurré.

-¿ **Eh?-**

 **-Ah…nada.-** Nervioso, tomé la tabla y deposité la verdura en la olla.

- **Ya va a aprender a cocinar, sólo debemos esperar.-**

- **Baja de la silla.-** Me paré frente a la silla e intenté algo que quizá Jun haría.- **Sube…**

 **-¿A su espalda?-** Preguntó ingenuo.

 **-¡Nooo! A mis codos jaja-** Me reí sarcástico.

 **-¡Yay!-** Casi saltó de emoción cuando se trepó a mis hombros.- **¿Caballo?**

 **-Prefiero ser otro animal…un lobo quizá.-**

 **-No te puedes subir al lomo de un lobo, te lastimaría.-** Dijo aferrándose a mi cuello.

 **-¿No todos los lobos son iguales?-**

 **-Jaja es verdad.-** Se río y comenzamos a caminar por toda la sala.

- **Cuando yo sea más grande y fuerte como usted, lo cargaré también.-**

 **-A ver sí es verdad.-** Agité mis brazos fingiendo que lo soltaría para darle un susto.

-¡ **A-Aguante me voy a caer!-** Gritó asustado aferrando sus piernas a mi torso.

- **Miedoso, me reí.-** Paso un buen rato y la comida comenzaba a sacar vapor, estaba lista para ser servida, y a decir verdad, era lo más rico que había probado después de venir a Tokio a estudiar.

-¿ **No quiere más arroz?-**

 **-Sí.-** Levanté mi plato.

Estaba tan cansado y más lleno que nunca, después de un largo día, nos fuimos a la cama, no sin antes seguir hablando mucho, sobre temas sin sentido que de repente llegaban a nuestra mente y nuestra boca lo hacía fluir a los oídos del otro, extraterrestres, gente de cabello de colores, la ropa que no es bonita y venden muy cara sólo por tener un logo, escuela, el perro del vecino, las comidas que prepararíamos de hoy en adelante, hasta quedar dormidos uno junto del otro.

-¡ **Ah! ¿Sabe dónde está Omi-chan?-** Abrió los ojos de repente y preguntó.

- **Mañana lo buscamos.-** Dije somnoliento y con la cara boca abajo en la almohada.

- **Hm…Bueno…ahora tengo a Sou-chan para abrazar.-** Me apretó fuerte el brazo y cerró los ojos.

De ahí en adelante…nuestra vida fue una rutina, una rutina nada aburrida, donde siempre estaba él para alegrarla, pero donde hay felicidad, debe haber otras emociones ya sean buenas o malas.

Hemos vivido juntos por 4 años, nada ha sido fácil, pero tampoco nos complicamos la vida, se adaptó rápidamente al sistema, a la forma y carácter que se manejaba.

Jun ha llegado a ser un gran y molesto amigo para nosotros, en el buen sentido, siempre es el organizador de todo, parece que vive más en nuestra casa que la suya.

En navidad, el estuvo ahí, en año nuevo, estuvimos todos en su casa, cumpleaños, fiestas patrias, festivales, todo, hacía siempre las cosas más fáciles para ambos aunque para mí ha sido algo difícil viajar a Nagoya a ver a mi familia, no puedo dejar a Morinaga, pero tampoco puedo llegar y decir que me ha caído un niño del cielo…siempre puse como excusa la universidad, trabajo y el dinero.

Agosto.

Actualmente tengo 21 años y curso el 4to año de mi carrera en agricultura, aún siendo mantenido por una beca económica que me es entregada cada 15 días. Cuido a Morinaga Tetsuhiro quien ya hace poco cumplió 11 años y se ha vuelto un niño un poco "maduro" en ciertos aspectos y preguntón. Siempre que hablamos sobre algo, la conversación se envuelve con sus "¿Por qué?" y que no siempre se le puede dar la respuesta.

-¡ **Sou-chaaaaaan!-** Escuché un gran grito en la sala, que me asustó y exaltó demasiado, por lo cual salté de la cama y enseguida corrí a ver qué pasaba.

-¡ **Morinaga!-** Lo miré y se encontraba cómodamente echado en el sofá de la sala con Jun y el control en mano.

 **-Está el programa que le gusta, el del gato azul.-** Señaló la televisión con el dedo índice.

-¡ **Ugh…es horrible!-** Le puse mala cara.

 **-¡Claro que no!-** Dijo jun.- **¡Va a empezar!-** Se aclaró la garganta

- _ **Muchos sueños tengo yo, que quisiera realizar, bellos sueños y deseos que yo quisiera lograaaar, el bolsillo mágico todo vuelve realidad, por el cielo libremente me gustaría volaaaaar…**_ _-_ Cantaban ambos a coro.

-¡ **Ah! No espera Jun –** Dijo Morinaga y corrió a la cocina.

-¡ **El sombrero!-** Dijo Jun arriba de un sillón.

-¡ **Claro!-** Venía de la cocina con un colador de metal y se lo puso sobre la cabeza.- **¡Sube el volumen Jun!**

 **-** _ **Doraemon te puede ayuda… ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están amiguitos? si, si, si todos queremos a Doreaeeeemon….Si, si, si todos queremos a Doraeeeemoooon….tu ru ru ruu ruuu…-**_ Seguían cantando y marchando frente a la televisión.

-¡ **Oigan par de ridículos!-** Grité pero ignoraban mi presencia y seguían cantando y riéndose. Todo era así prácticamente todos los días que pasaba esa cosa en la televisión. –¡ **Ya están grandes! ¡Maduren!**

 **-Hmm… ¡No!-** Dijeron los dos juntos.

- **Vamos Souichi deberías unirte ¡Ve este gran sombrero!-** Señaló la cabeza de Morinaga

- **Es el colador…**

 **-¡No lo arruines! ¡Quiere parecerse a Doraemon!-**

- **Morinaga ¡Por favooor!-** Rugí sin más remedio.

- **Grrr…-** Gruñó.

- **Es un gato no un perro.-**

 **-¡Miau!**

 **-Ya dejen eso o ambos dormirán en el sofá.-** Advertí.

-¡ **Pijamada con Tetsu!-** Dijo Jun y me arrojó al rostro un cojín.

-¡ **Hey deja eso como estaba! ¡Bastardo!**

 **-¡Wuu! ¡Pelea de almohadas!-** Dijo Morinaga emocionado.

-¡ **No! No lo es…-** No acabé la oración, cuando una almohada había golpeado fuerte mi rostro.

-¡ **M-Morinaga!-** Grité y ambos se quedaron callados.

- **P…perdón…-** Dijo entrecortado.

 **-¡AHORA VERÁS!-** Me reí y comencé a lanzar todo a mi alcance.

-¡ **Tetsuuu! ¡Fue una trampaaa!-** Grito Jun abrazándose a Moringa. Mas yo pude vengarme de todas, al último todos quedamos en la sala echados en la alfombra, habían traído una cobija y varías almohadas. Pasamos la noche en vela peleando, comiendo golosinas y viendo televisión hasta la madrugada del día siguiente, gracias a Dios un buen sábado.

Desperté junto a Jun casi a las 3:00 pm, Morinaga no estaba así que me levanté, pero no sin antes arrojarle una almohada a Jun y huir sin que se diera cuenta.

-¡ **Ugh!-** Arrugó el rostro pero siguió durmiendo, no pude sentir gran satisfacción.

- **Morinaga…-** Susurré esperando una respuesta, pero no la recibí, así que camine por el pasillo cerca del baño, luego lo vi salir con las manos cubriendo su entrepierna y tenía el rostro más rojo que vi en mi vida.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen éste fic, en verdad me pone muy alegre que sigan este trabajo y también por la espera espero con mucho gusto sus comentarios :D**


	6. Chapter 6

No necesito tus alas

Capitulo 6

- **Morinaga…-** Susurré esperando una respuesta, pero no la recibí, así que camine por el pasillo cerca del baño, luego lo vi salir con las manos cubriendo su entrepierna y tenía el rostro más rojo que vi en mi vida.

- **S-s…-** Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y no podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

- **¿Qué sucede?-** Estaba preocupado, quizá le duele algo, o le hizo daño dormir tarde.- **¿Te duele el vientre?**

 **-No, no es nada.-** A mis ojos venía el cambio, no traía la misma ropa interior de ayer.

-¡ **Ja!** ¡ **Te hiciste en los pantalones!-** Susurré sorprendido y pronto me acerqué a verificar.

- **No Sou-chan, no se acerque-** Dijo cabizbajo aún cubriéndose.

- **P-pero…** -Insistí

- **Con permiso.-** Pasó de mí rápidamente y se dirigió a la sala a ver a Jun.

Qué le habrá pasado, quizá si se mojó los pantalones, aunque igual me preocupa, se veía muy nervioso y parecía causarle dolor, será mejor que vaya y me diga que tiene.

Pasé nuevamente por el pasillo para ir a la sala y a lo lejos podía verlos sentados en la alfombra hablando bajito entre ellos. No es que quisiera espiar, pero la curiosidad me mataba… ¿Por qué va con Jun y no conmigo? ¿Tan poco confiable soy? Es decir…sí Jun casi forma parte de esta casa, y son amigos, le habla de tú…y hablan demasiado… ¿Lo prefiere a él antes que a mí? Por razones "desconocidas" eso me hacía sentirme un poco triste. No, no, no eso quiere decir que ¡Él es un malagradecido! Caminé a paso rápido y me dirigí hacía ellos.

-¡ **Hey! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!-** Dije en voz alta y con los hombros tensos, me dispuse a exigir que me dijeran todo. Sin embargo sólo me acerque y Morinaga se quedó callado, más avergonzado que antes. Jun sólo sonreía y juntaba las manos muy alegre.

- **Mi pequeño Tetsu está creciendo.-** Dijo emocionado, sus ojos parecían cristalizarse y sus palmas no dejaban de aplaudir.

- **Tsk…obviamente ¿No acaba de ser su cumpleaños?-** Encogí mis hombros, no me parecía nada raro que creciera, es normal en el ciclo de la vida de una persona.

 **-No seas tonto, Tetsu tuvo un sueño y le acaba de pasar…-**

 **-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Jun-** Se levantó Morinaga y le puso las manos en la boca a Jun para que se callara.

-¿ **Ah?**

 **-¡Mmmhh! ¡Mmmhh!-** Jun intentaba seguir hablando pero Morinaga lo sujetaba fuerte.

-¡ **N-no es nada Sou-chan! Sabe como es Jun, siempre diciendo incoherencias.-** Jun frunció el ceño y miró a Morinaga. – ¡ **Ah! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! Me pasaste la lengua por los dedos.-** Miró su mano con la boca abierta- **Sucio.-** Se limpió en la camisa de Jun, con el rostro molesto.

-¿ **Te lavaste las manos después de hacer "eso"?-** Le preguntó a Morinaga, parecía serio pero a la vez queriéndose reír y hacia una seña con la mano.

-¡ **Ahhh! ¡Eres un sucio! ¿Hacer qué?-** Dijo Morinaga casi sacando vapor por la cabeza.

-¡ **Oh! Así que aún no lo has hecho, un día de estos tendré que enseñarte a hacerlo.-**

 **-No quiero saber de qué hablas.-** Se cruzó de brazos y parecía enojado.

-¿ **Sueño?-** Mencioné.

-¡ **Oh! Claro Souichi, tuvo un sueño y adivina quién estaba en el.-** Dijo con un tono lento y sus cejas se movían de arriba abajo.

-¡ **Por favor!-** Dijo Morinaga y sujetó el cuello de la camisa de Jun.- **Pobre de ti si dices algo.-** Susurró amenazadoramente.

-¿ **Cuando te volviste tan rudo?-** Dijo Jun sarcásticamente y se tocó un ojo simulando limpiar una lágrima.

- **Ahh…Par de fastidiosos.-** Dije dirigiéndome a ambos con los brazos cruzados.

Después de ese pequeño incidente por la tarde, muy tonto, y además de no sacarme de ninguna duda, decidí preguntarle a solas a Morinaga por la noche cuando nos fuéramos a dormir. Comimos algo de la pizza fría que quedaba de ayer, recalentada en el microondas.

Aún acabando de comer fui a relajarme y ver la televisión, ellos permanecieron en la cocina hablando y susurrándose cosas. Sin embargo esta casa no es un Hotel de cuartos con paredes gruesas ni nada de eso, podía verlos desde el sillón y escuchar una que otra parte de su conversación.

- **Es qué…no sé por qué a veces duele y se levanta solito.-** Susurraba Morinaga

- **Es normal-** Respondía amablemente.

¿Levantar qué? ¡Malagradecido! ¡Malagradecido! Algún día te arrepentirás.

- **¿Cómo nacen los bebés?-**

 **-¿P-por qué lo preguntas?-**

- **Una vez…escuche a unos chicos mayores hablar sobre eso… y me asusté mucho.-**

 **-¿No puedes esperar a que te den clase sobre eso el año siguiente?**

 **-¡No! Jun, dime por favor.-**

 **-¡Shh! El ogro nos va a escuchar-** Dijo Jun poniéndose un dedo en los labios.-

- **Bien… eh…los bebés se hacen con esa cosa blanca…-**

 **-¿¡SIGNIFICA QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADO!?-**

¿Está embarazado? ¿Quién? ¡Maldición! Casi no puedo escuchar bien la conversación.

 **-¡Jajaja! –** Se río Jun con una mano en la boca para no dejar escapar semejante carcajada que estuvo a punto de soltar.- ¡ **No! ¡No! Se necesita a otra persona para eso.-**

Otra persona ¿Para qué? ¿De qué están hablando?

 **-¿Y cómo sale eso blanco?**

 **-Eh…bueno si lo tocas…o lo lames.-**

- **No me alcanzo…-**

 **-¡No a ti mismo!** \- Se río. **–Basta, basta, no diré nada más, algún otro día vendré con un libro enorme y te explicaré todo.**

 **-Humm…-** Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y fueron a sentarse a la sala conmigo, actuando de lo más normal. ¡No! Ya acabaron de hablar y no entendí nada de su conversación…Me estoy convirtiendo en un chismoso…No, no, no es eso…

Lo que quedaba de la tarde, no fue más que ver televisión y holgazanear en casa, todo un clásico fin de semana en nuestra última semana de vacaciones de verano, donde dormía a las 3:00 a.m. y despertaba a las 2:00 p.m., mis ojos estaban hinchados, no sé si es por dormir demasiado o las veces que sufro de insomnio pensando en las cosas de nos depara el futuro.

Cuando la noche se hizo presente, en eso de las 11:00 o 12:00 p.m. Jun se fue a su casa, a lo cual Morinaga y yo fuimos directamente a la habitación a descansar, no aguantaba la espalda, es una gran consecuencia de dormir en la alfombra de la sala y sin nada de espacio entre nosotros. Caí rendido en el lado de mi cama, sin ninguna vestidura más que la ropa interior, hacía calor, típico clima infernal en verano. Morinaga permaneció mirando desde la puerta.

- **Hm…-** Hundí mi cara en la almohada.- **Ya duérmete.**

 **-Ah…eh…Sou-chan, no puedo dormir con usted.-** Dijo intentando perder la mirada en la habitación.

- **No seas ridículo.-**

- **Es que…-**

 **-Sube ya.-** Dicho eso, Morinaga subió a la cama, manteniendo el mínimo contacto físico, literalmente se encontraba en la orilla de la cama. **¿Qué sucede contigo?** \- Pregunté somnoliento y confundido.

- **E-es que hace calor.-** Decía dándome la espalda.

- **Claro, estamos en verano.-**

 **-Eh…bueno.-**

 **-No importa, ven.-** Lo tomé de los hombros y lo acerque a mí, una de mis raras manías era dormir siempre abrazado a algo, aunque después lo soltaba, antes de Morinaga siempre era a una almohada. Subí una pierna en él y puse mi brazo en su cuello. Antes de cerrar los ojos, recordé lo de esta tarde así que decidí preguntarle.- **¿Cuál fue tu sueño de hoy?-** Se había vuelto una costumbre para nosotros despertar y contar lo que habíamos soñado, normalmente él tenía millones de sueños que contar, sin embargo yo a penas despertaba y olvidaba todo, esta vez le pregunté antes de dormir y la sensación fue extraña.

- **Lo olvidé…-** Se retorció un poco en intentaba soltarse de mí.

- **Te está pasando lo mismo que a mí-** Dije con una voz ronca y somnolienta.

- **Sí.-** Se río. Entonces, ya era momento de seguir con lo planeado, dormir. Me sentía cansado, es como, no hice nada en todo el día pero igual me siento así.

- **Hmm…-** Ya casi no tenía fuerzas para responder, sentía que en cualquier momento podría cerrar los ojos, abrirlos y en un segundo mágicamente sea de mañana.

- **Sou-chan… ¿De verdad se necesitan dos personas para hacer un bebé?-** A penas y podía escuchar su voz.

- **Sí.-**

 **-¿Podemos tener un bebé usted y yo?-**

 **-No…ambos somos chicos.-**

 **-No importa…yo quiero un bebé de Sou-chan.-**

 **-Hm…**

 **-Jun…me dijo que para que saliera tenía que lamerlo… ¿Puedo lamer el suyo Sou-chan?-**

 **-…-** El sueño se apoderaba de mi cuerpo y mente.

 **-Eh…m-me siento muy raro.-** De ahí repentinamente sentí unas leves vibraciones en la cama, también sentí el tacto de Morinaga, tocó mi abdomen con la palma y su mano temblaba, me solté de y le di la espalda, ciertamente la temperatura en la habitación de hacia cada vez más alta debido al clima del exterior, sin embargo era soportable. Las vibraciones en la cama se hacían un poco más fuertes.

- **No agites la cama…-** Susurré.

- **Ah…-** Escuché un ligero suspiro y de ahí permaneció inmóvil y callado hasta la mañana.

Odiaba tanto el calor, me hacía despertar cansado, sudando, y sin ganas de hacer nada. Quité la sabana y me quede al menos unos segundos sentado en la orilla de la cama.

- **Sou-chan…-** Escuché una voz somnolienta y cansada. – ¿ **Ya se va a levantar?**

- **Ajá…también levántate-**

 **-Eh…Sí.-** Dijo avergonzado mientras se levantaba y se ponía sus pequeños pantalones.

- **Ayer…moviste un poco la cama…-** Lo miré de reojo- **También sentí tu mano en mi estomago, eres un grosero, queriendo jugar y hacerme cosquillas a horas de la noche.**

 **-Ah…sí…jaja…cosquillas, estaba aburrido Sou-chan y eh…la sábana estaba cubriéndome el rostro…y no me dejaba respirar bien…-** A penas y podía pronunciar palabra, parecía querer reírse pero a la vez llorar.

 **-¿De verdad? ¿Crees que sea más conveniente dormir sin nada?-**

-¡ **Ah! No, no, no…-** Dijo nervioso moviendo las manos.- **No es nada…fue un descuido mío.**

 **-Verdad…no queremos enfermarnos en verano.-** Me reí.

- **Sou-chan…-** Tímidamente pronuncio mi nombre para llamar mi atención.

 **-¿Ah?**

 **-Jun me dijo que si lo lamía podíamos tener un bebé ¿P-puedo lamerlo ahora?-**

- **¿QUÉ COSA?-** Me giré exaltado y parecía estar hablando en serio.- ¿ **LAMER QUÉ?**

 **-Ah…es que Jun me dijo que…sí lo lamía y salía "eso", podíamos tener un bebé.-** Se acercó a mí y difícilmente intentaba desabotonar el botón de mi pantalón.

 **-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?!-** Grité muy fuerte preguntándome ¿Qué demonios le había dicho? ¿Qué está pasando? ¡No entiendo nada! – **Ah…jajajajaja…No vuelvas a decir ni escuchar nada de lo que Jun te diga ¿Entiendes? Ahora regreso.** Rápidamente lo alejé, me vestí y fui a ver corriendo al culpable de todo esto.

Toqué fuerte la puerta y salió la amable Natsuko a preguntar qué estaba pasando, yo con toda la rabia del mundo, intente controlarme al menos frente a ella.

- **¿Está Jun?-**

- **Sí claro, está en su habitación.-** Me respondió señalando arriba.- **Puedes subir si quieres.**

 **-Gracias-** Subí rápidamente las escaleras y toqué muy fuerte la puerta de su cuarto.

- **¡¿QUÉ?!-** Gritó él desde adentro. Azoté la puerta y entré a su habitación.

-¡ **Maldito!-** Me lancé sobre él y le di un gran golpe en la cabeza.

-¡ **Ahh! ¿Qué te sucede?-** Decía tocando el lugar afectado en su cabeza.

 **-Eres un cínico.-** Lo miré con desprecio, aún encima de él.

-¿ **Viniste a declararme tu amor y ahora quieres sexo?-** Dijo mirándome a los ojos seriamente. – ¡ **Ven aquí amor míoooo!-** Me abrazó aprovechando que estaba arriba de él.

- **No, no, no, suéltame…Explícame eso que le dijiste a Morinaga-** Me senté en su cama y él se arreglaba el cabello como siempre. **– ¡Como le dices eso! Tienes que aclararle que tiene que ser una mujer… ¡No!** ¡ **No! No le digas nada, no tiene que saberlo ahora ¡Tiene 11 años!**

 **-Meh…él lo preguntó, además no tiene nada de malo hacer bebés.-** Dijo encogiendo los hombros.- ¿ **Quieres tener uno?**

 **-No creo que quede muy lindo.-** Me reí mirándolo de arriba abajo. Dicho esto salí de su habitación para regresar a casa y olvidar toda esta tontería.

De camino el maldito perro que tenían en la entrada comenzó a ladrarme como si no hubiera un mañana, en verdad me odia mucho, el caso es que no tengo la mínima idea del porqué.

-¿ **Morinaga?-** Pregunté en la entrada de la casa.

Lo encontré como si nada, normal y comúnmente preparando el desayuno por la mañana en la cocina, tenía puesto un delantal rojo que Natsuko y Jun le habían regalado el mes pasado por su cumpleaños, y ya no necesitaba la silla para alcanzar la estufa, en verdad pareció no afectarle nada de lo que hizo y pregunto hace un momento, es decir… ¿Lamer? ¡Dios, está contaminando la mente de este niño!

- **Fue una broma.-** Dijo sin mirarme a la cara.

Me senté en la mesa y el día iba prácticamente normal, entonces me di cuenta de lo avergonzado que debió haberse sentido, así que decidí no tocar el tema nuevamente.

Estamos por cursar el 5to y 4to año en escuela y universidad, y pensar que a ambos nos falta un año. Quiero que pase rápido, quiero ya tener un trabajo estable, y no estar esperando 15 malditos días.

Pasado ya nuestra última semana de vacaciones la rutina volvía a estar en curso, hay veces en las que quiero que el tiempo pase rápido ya ambos ser adultos y vivir sin ninguna preocupación, sin embargo me parece que es todo lo contrario, la vida de adulto es muy difícil.

Me sorprende mucho cómo se comporta este chico, estoy consciente del carácter que tengo, muchas veces soy difícil, pero él me comprende y lo soporta, me molesta, me molesta mucho, eso me hace sentir un poco egoísta, tienes que decirme algo, quiero saber cómo te sientes…Desde hace 4 años, no hemos tocado el tema de tus padres ¿Esto debe seguir así? ¿Tú estás bien con ello? Esas eran de las preguntas más frecuentes que pasaban por mi cabeza, mas yo tengo un fuerte orgullo que me impide estar preguntando este tipo de cosas cursis y sentimentales.

En la escuela todo se hacía más difícil, no era el chico popular, pero a veces me dejaba llevar por algunos chicos que me invitaban a beber o fumar, llegaba tarde a casa o a veces no llegaba, lo único que hacía era cenar, hacer tarea y dormir. No tenía tiempo para nada. Ni siquiera para mí mismo, empezaba a descuidar mi apariencia, aunque detrás de mí siempre estaba alguien que me decía "Aunque sea use esta liga para recoger todo su cabello" '"Deberíamos comprar algo de crema o gel" "Este cepillo no le da cosquillas" "Sus lentes están sucios" "La camisa esta al revés" "No olvide los calcetines"

Pronto esos chicos comenzaron a influir mucho en mi forma de comportarme.

Cuando Morinaga tenía 12 años, quizá comenzó a hartarse un poco de mí, era más difícil que permaneciera conmigo, alguna veces sentía que yo le daba asco y me veía como una persona repugnante por llegar con un olor a cigarro y con la voz ronca a causa del alcohol, no quería dormir más conmigo, se iba a dormir a casa de Jun o incluso a mitad de noche se levantaba y se dirigía a dormir al sofá de la sala.

Odiaba que me viera así, soy un mal ejemplo para él, no quiero que siga estos pasos, pero cada vez, esto comenzó a volverse una adicción. Me alejé de los ''amigos'' que tenía en la universidad y quise volver a centrarme en mis estudios, en Morinaga y no darle una mala impresión para alguien que cree que soy como un modelo a seguir. Algunas veces dejaba de llamarme Sou-chan, y lo cambiaba por Souichi…eso era una mala señal. Como tan malo era que de repente prefiriera irse con Jun por toda una semana y dejar la casa para mí sólo, me comía la vergüenza, cuando él regresaba y la casa estaba hecha un desastre, sintiéndose obligado a limpiarla y quedarse conmigo ¿En qué clase de persona me estoy convirtiendo ahora? ¿Cómo puede un ebrio sin remedio hacer feliz a un niño?

Algo bueno de esto, es que Jun no se quejaba, amaba a Morinaga, sabía que estaba en buenas manos…claro…él es el señor perfecto…siempre en mi interior sentía rabia y celos de él…es decir…No fuma, no bebe, está a punto de acabar sus estudios e irse a trabajar a una empresa prestigiosa, sabe andar en moto, tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo…y su cabello es muy bonito.

Era de noche, ambos nos encontrábamos en la cama a punto de dormir para seguir con nuestro día de escuela. Ahora ambos estábamos a un mes de terminar el 5to y 4to año. Los exámenes finales estaban a un día de mí, si no los presentaba afectarían mucho mi porcentaje en calificaciones.

-¿ **Sou-chan? Últimamente no pasamos nada de tiempo juntos-** Dijo abrazándome por detrás.

 **-¿Eso crees?-**

 **-** …-Asintió, sentí su pelo hacer cosquillas en mi espalda. No era el mismo chico de antes…esto es mi culpa.

- **No seas tonto…vivimos juntos…estoy contigo ¿No?**

 **-No.**

Eso fue lo último que pude escuchar salir de su boca en esta noche. A la mañana siguiente, sentí que casi me da un paro cardiaco al escuchar a Morinaga decir que estaba muriendo. Antes ya se había enfermado de fiebre o una leve alergia, pero ahora, él decía ''Me duele la cabeza'' ''Me duele el estomago'' ''Me duele el cuerpo'' ''Estoy viendo muy borroso'' ¿Qué es lo que tiene este chico?

- **¿Comiste algo en mal estado? ¿Tomaste cosas frías? ¿Te has caído? ¿Estás cansado?-** Le hacía cada pregunta, quería saber de verdad que tenía…

- **Hmmm…no….-** Respondía, adolorido, tapándose el rostro con el brazo y tocándose el estomago.

- **T-tengo que ir a la universidad…-**

 **-No…Sou-chan…por favor quédese conmigo.**

 **-E-está bien, por favor, haz lo posible por recuperarte.-** Tomé su mano y rogué que no fuera nada malo.

No lo voy a dejar, no quiero que esté con Jun, esta vez seré yo quien me encargue de él, y todo va a estar muy bien.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola a todos! Bien sólo paso a aclarar unas cosas, Morinaga está creciendo uwu, y como obviamente no puedo narrar todo un año entero, puesto que se haría muy largo, pongo una pequeña anécdota en las edades, pronto llegaran las importantes 7u7 jajaja.**_

 _ **De paso también agradecer a todas las personas que leen mi fic, me hace mucha ilusión ver sus comentarios así como también me alegra muchísimo, de verdad, ah...también que, como lo habrán notado el fic está narrado desde el punto de vista de Souichi, cosa que se me hizo un poooquito complicada en ciertas partes, bueno, él se tsunderea mucho en la actualidad (Manga). Sin embargo Souichi comienza desde los 17 años y va aumentando, es decir aun no es tan tirano y malo, su carácter va cambiando, poco a poco.**_

 _ **Y creo que es todo (?) Una vez más muchas gracias por todo, y espero sus lindos reviews. :3**_

 **See you! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

No necesito tus alas

Capitulo 7

- **T-tengo que ir a la universidad…-**

 **-No…Sou-chan…por favor quédese conmigo.**

 **-E-está bien, por favor, haz lo posible por recuperarte.-** Tomé su mano y rogué que no fuera nada malo.

No lo voy a dejar, no quiero que esté con Jun, esta vez seré yo quien me encargue de él, y todo va a estar muy bien.

Ahora lo último que podía pasarme por la cabeza, era ir corriendo a la universidad como usualmente acostumbraba por las mañanas, me dispuse a llamar a un doctor, pero Morinaga se opuso, dijo que no hacía falta, sólo quería que me quedara con él, y así hice.

Durante todo el día estuve al pendiente de él, viendo como dormía, poniendo pañuelos mojados con agua fría en su frente a pesar de que no tenía fiebre, el pánico se apoderaba de mí, estaba asustado, muy asustado, nunca tuve que lidiar con este tipo de cosas. Pasado un rato, Morinaga se levantó a hacer algo para desayunar, a lo cual me negué y le dije que no era necesario.

- **Voy a cocinar para mí, ya que nadie más puede hacerlo-** Dijo poniendo agua al fuego.

- **Bien.-** Sus palabras me hicieron sentirme inútil. De vez en cuando, podría intentar hacer algo.

Cuando la tarde se hizo presente, no tuve más remedio que buscar algún canal de cocina, sabes, donde sale la típica mujer de pelo corto y sonriente o el chico de bigote rizado y gorra. No quería que él se esforzara, cuando yo enfermo, cuida de mí…es decir…siempre lo hace.

Al día siguiente intenté hacer una receta de calabacín relleno…en la televisión se miraba muy fácil, pero los resultados no fueron los esperados.

- **¿Qué es?-** Preguntó sentado en la mesa, mirando la comida de una manera extraña. Vestía el pijama del día anterior, pasaba todo el tiempo en cama, a veces se le notaba con perfecta salud, jugaba conmigo y hablábamos todo el día. Pero de noche era cuando empezaba con sus "síntomas"

- **Calabacín relleno…-** Había puesto ante él un plato con un calabacín redon(do, la parte de arriba estaba rebanada y el relleno no se encontraba dentro sino fuera, parecía más picadillo de carne…lo raro era que no tenía carne.

- **Hm…veamos-** Tomó los palillos y comió un trozo, con cierto ceño de desagrado, al último terminó alagando el platillo sólo porque lo había cocinado yo. – **E-está buenísimo Sou-chan…-**

 **-¿De verdad?-** Mis ojos se abrieron y comí para comprobarlo, era una completa mentira. – **Ugh…deja un sabor raro en la boca.**

 **-Me gustó, gracias por cocinarlo para mí-** Me sonrío y dejo los palillos en el fregadero. – **A la próxima podemos dejarlo un poco más de tiempo hirviendo, y ponerle el relleno adentro, ¿verdad?**

 **-Hm…-** Asentí un poco desilusionado.- **Sabe a basura.**

-¿ **La práctica hace al maestro?-** Me miró hacia arriba

- **Tonto.-** Me reí.

- **Gracias.-** Se levantó de la silla y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, hundió su cara en mi abdomen, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de felicidad y sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo.- **Si pudiera comer todos los días lo que cocina, de verdad me pondría muy feliz.-** Aquí era donde me daba cuenta lo mucho que estaba creciendo y todo lo que aún no hemos hecho.

 **-Mentiroso.-** Dije intentando perder la mirada en la habitación. – **Será mejor que vayas a dormir, espero que mañana estés mucho mejor.-** Lo alejé.

 **-Bien.-** Dicho eso ultimo fuimos a dormir, me parecía extraño el no contagiarme, igual, mañana definitivamente llamaré al Doctor Mahiro, es muy bueno con los niños y sonríe frecuentemente, tiene una gran barba blanca, cosa que creo, a los niños le agrada, cuando es navidad y no lo visitan, va al centro comercial disfrazado de Santa Claus. Su consultorio está a una calle de aquí, y siempre que lo encuentro fuera de este, me saluda y me pide nunca ir a visitarlo, ya que es mejor encontrarse en buena salud, según él.

Raramente Jun no se había aparecido estos días, es comprensible, estamos en exámenes y la universidad es demasiado pesada en estas semanas…Sentí ese típico dolor en el estomago causado por las preocupaciones, cada vez se hacía más fuerte, y para remediarlo tenías que pensar en otras cosas u olvidarlo temporalmente.

Al día siguiente me levanté muy temprano, y queriendo realizar "Mí buena acción del día" tomé camino a un supermercado a comprar puerros y hacer una sopa, o tal vez algo parecido para que Morinaga mejorara. Caminé por varios pasillos, casualmente las cosas que sé que no puedo comprar me distraen mucho, es decir, ¿a que persona no le pasa eso?

De salida, pasé por el gran pasillo donde siempre huele a detergente mezclado, donde hay shampoo, jabón, polvos, liquidos, pastas, cosas para la limpieza e higiene, era raro, ya que no suelo cuidar mi cabello, pero compré un shampoo con olor a fresa. Discretamente abrí un poco la pequeña tapa plástica y aspiré, no era empalagoso, era rico, daba la sensación de que tendría un sabor a dulce, a Morinaga le va a gustar mucho.

Entré a casa con una bolsa de papel en los brazos, el clima era caluroso, sentía que había sudado mucho y quería tomar un baño urgentemente.

- **Estoy en casa…-** Susurré, pensé que Morinaga aún estaría dormido. Para mí sorpresa no era así. Lo encontré echado en el sofá de la sala mirando televisión, luego notó mi presencia, se levantó y llevó una mano a su rostro tocando su nariz.

- **Ah Sou-chan…Cof cof…-** Una tos fingida salía de su boca.

- **Ahh…Bieeen…-** Sospeché, pero cedí. Morinaga no era el tipo de niño mentiroso, me sentí mal por él, debe estar bastante aburrido, si es que se levantó a mirar televisión.- ¡ **Ah! Mira esto que compré ¿No es genial?-** Saqué la botella de la bolsa y le quité la tapa para mostrarselo.

 **-Huele a fresa…-** Dijo Morinaga con un rostro indiferente.-

- **Supuse que te iba a gustar…o ¿No?-**

 **-Eh…Ya cumplí 12 y estoy a punto de graduarme de primaria.-** Metió sus manos a las bolsas que tenía en su pantalón de pijama azul.

 **-¿Ah?-** Abracé el shampoo y lo pegué a mi pecho. – **A el Morinaga de 8 años le hubiera gustado mucho, eres un ingrato.-** Me di la vuelta y lo miré de reojo, haciendome el indignado.

-¡ **No! Ya…Lo usaré si quiere...-** Levantó las manos y me tomó del brazo para quedar de frente.

- **No ya no…**

 **-Sou-chan.-** Frunció el ceño y metió sus labios. Algunas veces siento que he tomado una actitud algo infantil desde que vive conmigo, para mí edad no es lo normal, pero, está bien si sólo lo hago con Morinaga.

- **Bien, bien.-** De mis labios salió una pequeña risa.- **¿Quieres tomar un baño juntos?-** Era la primera vez que yo lo proponía, siempre era él quien se acercaba y me decía emocionado "¡Vamos a bañarnos!" Y ya de eso ha pasado mucho tiempo.

 **-¿Eh?-** Rápidamente su cabeza se giró y me miro a los ojos con la cara rojiza.

- **Hace muchísimo tiempo que no lo hacemos…-** Mis hombros se encogieron casi diciendo ¿Y por qué no?

 **-¿H-hacer qué?-** Dijo casi sin poder pronunciar palabra.

- **Bañarse.-** Para mí era de lo más normal tomar un baño con Morinaga, es decir, es un niño, además es hombre.

- **B-bueno…-** Se rascó la cabeza y dudoso respondió.

- **Yo iré a preparalo.-** Dije y lo dejé atrás para ir al baño.

Me sentía terriblemente cansado, y que mejor que un baño para refrescarse. Abrí la llave e intenté regular el agua, para que no estuviera ni fría ni caliente, algo agradable al cuerpo, el baño comenzaba a nublarse levemente, el vapor se convertía en agua y se impregnaba en los blancos azulejos.

Un Morinaga tímido, entró por la puerta con intenciones de bañarse también.

- **Entra en la bañera.-** Le dije mientras me quitaba la camisa.

-…-El silencio no habló por él, sólo asintió.

-¡ **Ah! Dejé el shampoo en la mesa de la cocina, iré a traerlo.-** Dije y salí a traerlo. No tardé más que unos cuantos segundos y cuando regresé Morinaga ya estaba dentro de la bañera, sentado y con las rodillas cubriendo su pecho. – ¡ **Vaya! Qué rápido.-** Dije impresionado y me quité toda la ropa que traía puesta, siempre he sido alguien pudoroso, no me gustaba desnudarme frente a Morinaga. Cuando él era más chico le gustaba observar y preguntar sobre porque el cuerpo esta así. **"** ¿Por qué son rosas? ¿Esto va a crecer más? ¿Puedo tocarlo?" Y cosas así, pero parece que después de que entendió las cosas se volvió alguien muy penoso, cada vez que me quito alguna prenda, mira hacia los lados en intenta no cruzar la mirada, además de que cuando se sonroja es muy notable en su cara. Me sumergí al agua junto a Morinaga y el agua tuvo contacto con ambos, mi cabello quedaba escurriendo y parecía ser muy poco. Tomé el shampoo con una mano y en la otra vertí una cantidad razonable. – **Morinaga, voltéate.-** Obedeció y se acomodó entre mis piernas dándome la espalda, sus orejas estaban rojas y su espalda se encorvaba cada vez más.

 **-¿Me vas a poner shampoo?-**

- **Tal vez.-** Acerqué mi mano a su cabeza y el líquido frio resbaló por uno de sus hombros.- **No te encorves.**

-¡ **Ah! E-está un poco frio.-** Sus dientes castañeaban y temblaba mucho.- **P-pero si huele muy rico…-**

 **-¿Quieres más agua caliente?-** Pregunté ya que parecía que moría de frío.

 **-No, no, el agua está muy bien así.-** Se puso recto y recargó un poco de peso en mi brazo, hizo que dejara caer el shampoo al agua por delante de él. Intenté no dejar que se derramara pero rápidamente pase de Morinaga y metí la mano bajo el agua, cerca de sus delgadas y cruzadas piernas, bajo las burbujas de jabón ya hechas en la superficie. Torpemente moví la mano en busca de la botella y accidentalmente toqué algo que nunca en mi vida había tocado, ni se me hubiera pasado por la mente poner mis manos en ese lugar.

- **Hmm…-** Morinaga cerró sus piernas en un reflejo y su cara estaba muy roja.

 **-¡N-no quise tocarlo! ¡E-estaba buscando la botella!-** Puse mis palmas frente a mí y las moví hacia adelante y atrás tratando de decir ''Tranquilo''. Pero ya había malinterpretado todo.

- **A-ah…-** Morinaga se avergonzó mucho y se alejó de mi – ¡ **Y-ya he acabado!-** Se levantó del agua e inevitablemente pude ver todo su cuerpo desnudo. ¡Estaba levantado! ¡Su cosa estaba levantada! Me avergonzó más el hecho de que también sentí mi rostro caliente.

- **Eh...-**

-¡ **N-no me mire!-** Escuché un leve desafino en su voz y rápidamente tomó la toalla que estaba sobre el banquillo.

-¡ **Ah! N-no yo no…-** Miré hacia los lados y el salió del baño casi volando.

Extraño, pero a la vez normal… ¿creo? No le di mucha importancia, es decir, algún día iba a sentir vergüenza de algo. Seguí con el baño, no podía desperdiciar el agua. Estaba cansado, me relajé mucho, no sé cuánto tiempo pasé. Salí porque escuché el peculiar sonido de la motocicleta vieja y el timbre siendo tocado 4 veces. Ese era Jun.

Me vestí y aún con el cabello mojado, salí del baño quizá uno minutos después. Con la ropa un poco húmeda, una toalla en el cuello y los lentes pañosos.

Observe a Morinaga hablando con Jun, quien ya estaba dentro de la casa, echado en la alfombra junto a él como siempre.

- **Me sentí muy avergonzado, y me pasó "eso" otra vez.-**

 **-Es normal.-** Dijo jun encogiéndose de hombros, se miraba indiferente.- **Entonces no estás enfermo, ¿verdad?-** Susurró y se acercó a su rostro.

- **Bueno…no…-**

 **-¡Aww! ¿Te sientes muy sólo verdad? Es decir ...después de todo lo que ha pasado hace unos cuantos meses, Souichi vicioso, yo ocupado con la escuela…-**

 **-Sí, me siento muy sólo.-** Su voz se quebró.

 **-No, no llores-** Bajó la voz y tocó las mejillas de Morinaga. - **¿Tienes amigos en la escuela, no?**

 **-Pues sí pero no es lo mismo…además…en 1 semana me voy a graduar.-** Balbuceó.- **Extraño a Sou-chan, te necesito Jun.**

 **-** ¡ **Perdón!-** Dijo Jun y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Muestra común de afecto para él, a veces también lo hacía conmigo, pero no me agradaba del todo.- **También estaremos de vacaciones en una semana.-**

Así que este chico no estaba enfermo. Me acerqué a ellos y Jun volteó a verme como si fuera un fantasma, su cara se puso pálida.

- **Así que todo esto fue una trampa suya.-** Sentí tanta rabia, el impulso, ni siquiera podía pensar bien.

 **-¡S-sou-chan!-** Morinaga se levantó asustado. – **P-puedo explicarlo.**

 **-¡CÁLLATE!-** Le grité a Morinaga, nunca antes le había gritado así.

- **P-pero…yo…-**

 **-¡Qué te calles! Me voy a la universidad.-** Caminé a la puerta y ellos me siguieron a lo cual yo ignoré. Me puse los zapatos y tomé mis cosas, habían permanecido allí desde que Morinaga "enfermó", aún había tiempo, las tres últimas horas de escuela.

- **Souichi, por favor.-** Dijo Jun y me tomó del brazo.

- **Tú lárgate de mi casa, cuando llegue no te quiero ver.-** Salí, cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta desde fuera, Morinaga se interpuso.

- **Sou-chan…-** Tenía los ojos rojos.

 **-Me viste la cara de estúpido o ¿qué?-** Cerré la puerta en su cara y rápidamente tomé un taxi a la universidad.

Dios, en verdad soy estúpido, mi prioridad número uno es la universidad, como pude hacerme esto a mí mismo.

Entré y corrí por los pasillos buscando hablar con el coordinador, un hombre alto, delgado, de cabello negro y ojos azules. Quien, lo suficientemente estricto, pero relajado en su silla me miró casi dándome cuchilladas.

- **Al fin te apareces.-** Se recargó de su gran silla cafe.

 **-¡P-por favor déjeme presentar mis exámenes!-** Grité y me incliné.

- **No.-** Dijo.

-¿ **P-por qué?-**

 **-Ya no es posible, sólo tienes la mitad de las calificaciones por ser un alumno cumplido, algo así como un 50% -** Dijo mirando su tableta.- **Pasas las materias, pero pierdes tu beca económica, lo siento mucho, desde un principio sabías que esta es una escuela formal y lo más estricta posible. –** Me señaló con el dedo índice. **No tiene caso que te quedes, ve a casa y preséntate la próxima semana para el cierre final de calificaciones, se entregará bitácora.-** Practicamente me echó de la oficina. Sin más remedio camine a casa.

¡Maldita sea! Como pude dejarme llevar por esto ¿Qué haré ahora? ¿De que vamos a vivir? ¡TODO ESTO ES SU CULPA! ¡DIOS! ¡Si no fuera por que tiene 12 lo corro de la casa! Mierda...N-no no, ¿qué dije? Todo debe tener una razón...¿No?

Sentí un gran rendimiento al pensar cosas malas de Morinaga, mi cabeza estaba tan caliente, clima, pensar, enojo, tristeza, decepción. Cuando llegué a casa quise preguntarle, pero cuando lo vi, me sentí furioso.

- **Souichi...-** Dijo Morinaga, quien había esperado toda la tarde del otro lado de la puerta a que llegara. Por suerte Jun no estaba aquí, de verdad había hecho caso a lo que le había dicho. **-Perdóneme, por favor...¿Qué le han dicho en la universidad?** -Dijo casi rogandome.

- **...-** Lo ignoré y me quede callado. No pude, estaba muy molesto, caminé a la habitación sin mirarlo, aún con los zapatos puestos, y el cabello hecho un desastre por haber salido mojado.

 **-Souichi...te lo suplico.-** Dijo con la voz quebrada y me abrazó por detrás.- **Sólo quería...estar contigo...te extraño y mucho.-** Cambió la forma de hablarme, usó el "Tú" y estaba siendo muy serio.

 **-Sólo preparate para vivir de sopas instantáneas de nuevo.-** Dije y me solté de sus brazos para entar a la habitación. Cerré la puerta con llave, quería estar solo, ¿por qué perjudicarme sólo por un capricho tuyo?

Toda la tarde me quedé echado en la cama, con las luces apagadas, pensando que iba a pasar ahora. Escuchaba a Morinaga tocar la puerta pidiéndome que abriera, que fuera a cenar, o simplemente saber si estaba bien. Pero no lo hice.

No sabía como hablar con él, tenía un fuerte sentimiento de enojo, pero el simple hecho de ser él me hace ablandarme, y ablandarme por cosas así me fastidia.

Después de esto, estuve casi toda la semana en la universidad, rogandole como idiota a mis profesores que me pusieran el examen final, o hacer alguna actividad extra. La respuesta de todos fue "No, pasas con 6, te veo el próximo semestre" ciertamente, me arrepentí por caer tan bajo, que lo deje así, sin mas, me alegraba saber que sólo me quedaban dos semestres para acabar mi carrera, siempre pienso por ambos. De camino a casa vi un gran anuncio de "se busca empleado" en el pequeño restaurante donde compré el bento la primera vez para Morinaga cuando llegó.

Entré y me atendió una linda anciana, buscaban un mesero de medio tiempo, lo minimo eran 6 horas, así que inmediatamente acepte, la paga no era mucha, pero quería esforzarme, dijo que comenzaría a trabajar después de las vacaciones de verano, me mantendría esperando el día. Aquí es cuando algo ganaría más prioridad, el trabajo o la escuela.

Tampoco hablé mucho con Morinaga, sabía que estaba enojado, así que me evitaba, todas las noches dormía en el sofa, aunque ya había dejado la puerta abierta.

Llegué a casa y encontré a Morinaga sacando unos cuantos papeles de su mochila. Me miró y emocionado, pero nervioso, quizá creyendo que yo le gritaría o le ignoraría, me propuso algo.

- **Eh...el sábado es mi graduación de primaria...toma una invitación.-** Extendió sus manos y frente a mi puso una bonita invitación blanca con adornos color verde, estaba cerrada y abajo tenia el apellido Morinaga.

 **-¿No crees que sería un poco raro que yo vaya a ese tipo de eventos? Es para familia.-** Aclaré y añadí un tono comprensivo, quería que también notara que ya todo había pasado. Estaremos bien.

- **¿Qué?-** Fruncio el ceño y enchueco la boca. **-¿Familia? Entonces...¿tú y yo qué somos?-** Se rió sarcásticamente, parecía enojado.

- **Nada, no soy tú padre, ni tu hermano.-** Dije - **Además esos eventos son muy cursis y aburridos.-** Nunca me han gustado, estaba siendo sincero, no me gustan, pero parece que lo ha tomado mal.

- **Pero es mi graduación...y es impor...-** Se quedó callado sin acabar la palabra.- **B-bien...después de todo como tú dices...no somos nada.-** Frunció la boca, y sus cejas se relajaron. Ya no quería ser aquel niño llorón, prefería callarse y dejar las cosas ser.

* * *

 _ **Gracias, nuevamente por seguirme, ha sido difícil ya que regresé a clase y el semestre está bien pesado :'v . Disculpandome por hacerlos esperar uwu.**_

 ** _See you! ㈏6㈏3_**


	8. Chapter 8

_No necesito tus alas_

 **Capítulo 8**

 **-Pero es mi graduación…y es impor…-** Se quedó callado sin acabar la palabra.- **B-bien…después de todo como tú dices…no somos nada.-** Frunció la boca y sus cejas se relajaron. Ya no quería ser aquel niño llorón, prefería callarse y dejar las cosas ser.

 **-Hm…-** Le di la espalda, caminé a la habitación y levemente lo miré de reojo.

 **-¿Qué es lo que somos tú y yo?-** Dijo con una voz temblorosa, casi tan baja que parecía provenir de fuera. Paré y sin girarme, un poco afectado por sus palabras, escuché.- **¿Nunca te han preguntado quién soy yo? ¿Qué es lo que respondes?-** Puso una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y lo apretó.

-' **'No te importa'' eso respondo.-** Dije fastidiado.

- **Quizá para ti solo soy un niño al que recogiste de la calle ¿no?-** Me miró enojado y con mucha rabia.

 **-Cállate, no hables sin pensar-** Un tono dispuesto a seguirle contestando y al mismo tiempo estricto salió de mi boca.

- **Pero…es la verdad, ni siquiera quieres ir a mi graduación que es mañana ¿Por qué? Claro, es porque no te importa-** Dijo culpándome.

- **Piensa lo que quieras, que te quede claro que esa no es mi razón.-** Lo señale con el dedo índice, le mostré una pequeña sonrisa y fui a mi habitación.

- **Me voy.** \- Dejó caer la invitación en la sala y salió de la casa, claro, algo predecible, lo sé, porque azotó la puerta de la entrada tan fuerte que las ventanas vibraron, pero lo dejé pasar. Seguro iría a la casa de Jun, como siempre lo hace cada vez que se enfada conmigo.

Antes ya lo había hecho, y no estoy muy orgulloso de decirlo puesto, era cuando llegaba ebrio y oliendo a cigarrillos. No me hace feliz recordar eso, algo bueno es que lo dejé…es decir, aún tomo…aún fumo, pero no con esos chicos.

No entiendo porque reaccionó así, es una simple graduación de primaria, nada importante, sólo vas, recoges un papel y te largas a casa, que lo supere. Fui a la cama, pero mis preocupaciones no de dejaban pegar parpados, es decir…No estoy seguro de que podamos vivir bien así, mi beca…estúpida escuela, estúpido maestro, estúpido Tokio, si me hubiera quedado en Nagoya, todo estaría muy bien.

A la mañana siguiente Morinaga no había regresado a casa, pero no me preocupé, seguro se quedó con Jun, ya era tarde, pasaban de las 2:00 p.m. y el clima era fresco fuera de casa. Siento un leve remordimiento, su graduación es hoy, quizá sí debería ir, es importante para él…creo, además, fui un poco duro al decirle que no. Caminé a la sala a buscar la invitación, que yo creía se había quedado allí. Busqué por todas partes, debajo de la mesa, moví muebles de su lugar, sacudí la alfombra y nada.

- **Agg…quizá se la llevó de vuelta.-** Dije moviendo el sillón individual de la sala, debajo de este salió una mediana nube de polvo que me quitó la respiración por unos 4 segundos casi mortales, viun pequeño bulto y me aseguré de ver que era.- **Este es… ¿El abrigo?-** Lo extendí para observarlo mejor, y sí, efectivamente, era aquel abrigo que portaba el primer día que llegó aquí ¡Cuántos años estuvo ahí! ¡Qué molestia! ¡El oso también se fue detrás de un mueble de la habitación!

Dejé el abrigo arriba del sofá, quizá para lavarlo, tirarlo, o regresarlo a donde estaba, en realidad no me importaba.

 **-Bien, si él se llevó la invitación…seguro que estoy "desinvitado" ¡Meh! Qué más da, no me importa.-** Encogí los hombros y me eché en el sofá, ya son vacaciones ¿no? Debo aprovechar el tiempo, pronto entrare a trabajar…ugh, llegaré más cansado que de costumbre a casa.

El aire está corriendo un poco fuerte, ¿quién entiende al clima de Tokio? Calor de día, frio de noche ¿Morinaga se habrá llevado suéter? ¿O manga larga? ¡Ah! Qué importa, seguro Jun tiene mil chaquetas para prestarle. Cerré los ojos y crucé mis brazos, aunque ya sin sueño, medité un buen rato, comí y volví a hacerlo ¡Gran pérdida de tiempo! Pero a decir verdad, las tardes son muy aburridas sin Morinaga. No sé que estoy haciendo ahora mismo, ni que quiero, pero no podía tranquilizarme sin saber que estaba haciendo ese niño tonto.

Me levanté del sofá, con el cabello despeinado, la camisa de pijama ladeada y fui al closet por una capucha, para Morinaga, sabes, esos suéteres calientes con gorrito y bolsa.

Me puse los zapatos y cerré la puerta con llave, ya que comenzaba a atardecer, y aunque este lugar no es muy concurrido, uno nunca sabe cuál loco podría irrumpir en tu casa.

- **Hey.-** Dije frente a la puerta de los vecinos, sabía que nadie me escucharía así que toque el timbre con temor. Esta vez no abrió la puerta Natsuko, sino Jun, quien con una faceta de preocupación, al verme de inmediato cambió.

- **Souichi ¿qué tal? –** Dijo mirándome fijo.

- **Ah…nada, sólo quería traerle este a Morinaga.-** Señale la prenda color gris que tenía doblada en mi brazo.

- **Morinaga no ha regresado.-** Dijo Jun serio. **-¿No está contigo?**

- **¿Qué? Pero yo pensé que estaría aquí.-** Sentí cosquillas en mi estómago, luego de un golpe.- **Lo sé, él lo dijo…no, no lo dijo, pero era obvio que vendría contigo…Idiota, ¿si estuviera conmigo crees que vendría a buscarlo hasta acá?**

 **-Me dejó esto…me hizo jurar que no lo leería, toma, quizá tú si puedes hacerlo.-**

 **-¿Cuándo te dijo eso?-** Le arrebaté el sobre a Jun.

- **Dijo que iría a la escuela y me dio el sobre.-** Jun comenzaba a entrar en pánico. – **Es decir pasó la noche conmigo y se fue en la mañana.**

- **B-bueno…Hoy era su graduación…me invitó pero le dije que no.-** Saqué el sobre y me quedé serio.

-¡ **Heeey! Por eso está enojado, debiste haber ido… ¡Oh que triste! A mí no me dijo nada-** Exclamó Jun y llevó una de sus manos a sus ojos.

- **Cállate, supongo que iba a hacerlo…pero…lo…olvidó-** Dije en pausas, leyendo en silencio aquello que decía la nota.

-¿ **Puedo ver?-** "Preguntó" Jun. Me arrebató la nota y la leyó en voz alta.

-¡ **He!-** Exclamé.

- **Eh…dice…-** La voz de Jun se quebró, no pudo siquiera leer a quien va dirigida, así que sólo continuamos leyendo con la mirada.

 _A quien pueda interesarle._

 _Bien, no sé si esta nota pueda llegar a manos de Sou-chan. Pero ayer rechazó ir algo tan importante no para todos pero si para mí. No quisiera alardear mucho, pero la maestra me pidió a mi escribir el discurso de despedida ya que tengo buenas calificaciones y según ella facilidad de palabra. Algo que no creo mucho, ya que con Sou-chan no puedo…simplemente no puedo. Da igual, aquí va el discurso que escribí o al menos lo más importante:_

 _Buenos días, este es nuestro último día como generación, a todos les deseo un gran futuro y éxito, es muy pronto para hablar sobre esas cosas ya que estamos en primaria y el futuro es al azar, siempre, para todos._

 _Agradezcan a sus familias quienes siempre están ahí para ustedes, su padre por enseñarles lo dura que es la vida, y lo divertida también, a su madre quien te enseña el cariño y manera de ver la belleza de todo. Hasta a sus hermanos, que te hacen sentir miedo de ser golpeado por primera vez, pero también sentir que tienes a un gran amigo en casa._

 _Yo…no tuve esas cosas…sin embargo, hay un chico…lo sé…lo sé…no es mi padre, no es mi hermano, no es nada mío, pero lo quiero como si él fuera todo en el mundo, lo admiro, me gustaría llegar a ser alguien como él…es decir ¿Quién puede hacerse cargo de un niño a los 17 años? A simple vista puedes decir, ¡oh! ese tipo da miedo, pero no, él no es lo que aparenta, es alguien tan ¡woah! No tengo las palabras para describirlo, pero más de ser alguien como un tutor para mí, puedo decir que ha sido la mejor persona que he conocido hasta ahora. Una gran lástima que no haya podido estar presente aquí, no le exigiré nada, ya que hace tiempo hice algo de lo que no estoy muy orgulloso._

 _Después de todo, agradezco también a otra persona, es como mi hermano mayor, Jun, siempre ha estado conmigo, y es quien me enseñó lo divertido que puede ser hablar con tu vecino._

 _¡Felicidades a todos!_

 _Esté discurso fue dirigido a menos de 30 personas, así que no deberías preocuparte del ¿Qué dirán después de esto? No quiero darte más problemas, así que no regresaré. Tengo 12 años, difícil la tengo, pero me las arreglaré._

 _PD. Jun si leíste esto, pues…hola, espero volver a vernos, ya que sin ti todo sería muy malo, fuiste siempre un gran apoyo para mí._

 _PD.2 Sou-chan lo quiero mucho._

PD.3 _Esto fue un poco cursi ¿no?_

-¡ **TENEMOS QUE IR A BUSCARLO!-** Exclamó Jun con los ojos vidriosos.- **Usemos la moto…es algo vieja…pero creo que es la manera más rápida.-** Fue corriendo al garaje de su casa, ambos estábamos con ropa de pijama, pero no nos importó.

 **-S-sí…-** Dije. ¿Por qué este niño siempre me hace sentir la persona más horrible del mundo? Yo…no sabía nada…de su discurso…de nada…Ahora ¡DÓNDE DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE DEBO BUSCARLO! ¡No tiene dinero, ni a donde ir, ni nada! ¡El bendito suéter!

- **Sube.-** Dijo Jun y me dio el casco. Rápidamente tomamos camino y buscamos por todas partes. Se hacía tarde, el cielo estaba anaranjado, después de solo pasar por las calles, comenzamos a llamarlo.

-¡ **Morinaga!-**

 **-¡Tetsu!-** Pero nadie respondió.

 **-¿Crees que haya ido…a la casa de sus padres?-** Dije recargándome de la espalda de Jun.

- **Pero ellos ya no viven ahí…creo-** Dijo Jun.

- **Podríamos ir a revisar, está cerca de la tienda…-** Le dije algunos lugares para guiarse y llegar.

- **Bien, iremos.-** Dijo Jun.- **Lo encontraremos.-** Dijo Jun poniendo mi mano en su torso.-

- **No hagas eso.-** Me solté.

 **-¡Ja! Tu humor no cambia ¡eh!-** Soltó una carcajada.

- **No es el momento Jun.-** Dije, y se quedó callado, quizá solo quería animarme…no funcionó.

Llegamos a la aquella casa, pasó de verse vieja y abandonada a nueva y habitada, las luces estaban encendidas y el color rojo de los ladrillos haciendo juego con los marcos y ventanas resaltaba. Una nueva familia estaba viviendo ahí, no se perdía nada con preguntar…bajamos y nos dirigimos a la puerta de entrada. Jun tocó el timbre como suele hacerlo cuando va a mi casa.

 **-¡Hey! Van a decir que estamos locos, no toques el timbre así.-** Le di un ligero golpe en el brazo.

- **P-perdón, es la costumbre.-**

Un chico rubio abrió la puerta, su cabello era ondulado y su ropa demasiado casual.

- **Buenas tardes.-** Dijo, su mirada era tan pesada que dolía.

- **Perdón, ¿no ha visto a un niño… como de esta estatura… peli azul y tez aperlada?-** Dije, haciendo movimientos con las manos para que entendiera mi descripción.

- **No lo creo amigo.-** Dijo con una sonrisa de lástima.

- **Gracias.-** Fruncí el ceño y subimos a la moto. El chico cerró la puerta muy fuerte, parece que le interrumpimos.

-¿ **Crees que haya regresado a casa?-** Dijo Jun

- **Veamos.-** Rápidamente, cambió velocidades y nos fuimos de regreso.

- **Yo veré en casa.-** Dije, entré gritando su nombre, pero ni un alma podría escucharme. Salí a encontrarme con Jun nuevamente, algo decepcionado, enojado, confuso, no sabía que sentimiento era.

- **No ha regresado a mi casa**.- Dijo.

- **Ni hablar, veré cerca de aquí, tu puedes ir en la moto a el aeropuerto, o el tren.-** Sugerí –

 **-Bien son las…7:00 p.m. a las 8:30 nos encontramos aquí de nuevo.-** Miró su reloj y levantó su mano.- **También le avisé a Natsuko por si regresa.**

- **Vale, nos vemos en un rato.-** Corrí por los callejones, fui al parque, y vi a esa gente rara que se junta de noche, por lo general son chicos, y eso me hizo preocuparme más. Caminé por la tienda nuevamente, pero estaba vacía. Corrí muchísimo por tantos lugares, su escuela estaba cerrada con una lona que decía ''Felicidades a nuestra generación'' Por la ventana, se miraba un cuadro con los chicos sobresalientes, una foto de Morinaga sonriente estaba a lo alto. ¡Por Dios! ¡Ya basta de esta tontería! Mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y mi cara estaba roja. Ya no vendrá…a quién engañó. Dejé de correr, y caminé lento a casa, con el peor humor y rabia a punto de explotar.

Todo estaba oscuro, los postes de luz no iluminaban mucho. Exceptuando al consultorio del Doctor Mahiro, ahí siempre hay un gran anuncio iluminado. Me daba consuelo.

- **Buenas noches.-** Dijo el doctor desde la ventana.

- **Hola.-** Levanté una mano y continué caminando, cuando en una columna de las esquinas del consultorio, vi a un chico cabizbajo, muriendo de frío, recargado en la pared. -¿ **PERO QUÉ?-** Me acerqué a él, sigilosamente lo tome de la cara apretando sus mejillas.-

-¡ **Ay!-** Se quejó, luego me miró, sus ojos estaban más abiertos que nunca.

- **M-Morinaga…-** Cruzamos miradas.

 **-¿Por qué lloras?-** Dijo Morinaga.

-¡ **Eres un tonto!-** Le di un golpe en un brazo.-

 **-¡Ah!-** Se quejó nuevamente y lo abracé, su cabello chocaba con mi cuello.- **Morinaga…estás helado.-** Le puse el suéter y seguí abrazándolo.-

- **Tus manos también.-** Dijo, tomó mis manos y las puso en el bolsillo del suéter.- **Hm…-**

 **-¿Por qué, Morinaga? ¡IDIOTA! ¡TONTO! ¡No sabes cuánto me preocupé por ti!-** Grité, pero bajé la voz.

- **Iba a regresar, me estaba dando hambre.-** Dijo, aun sosteniendo mis manos. 

**\- ¡Estúpido mocoso! ¡EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO!-** Lo agité.

 **-No voy a aceptar tus regaños, Souichi.-** Me quedé congelado.

 **-¿Por qué…Morinaga? ¿Por tu graduación? ¡Sólo por eso planeabas irte, a donde te llevara la suerte!-**

 **-Dije que no aceptaría tus regaños…-**

 **-¡PERO NO ES REGAÑO!-** Dije entre dientes.

- **Pff…-** Se río.-

- **Leí la nota.-** Dije desanimado.

-¡ **Oh qué bien!-** Dijo sarcástico.- **Eso fue más como…si no vas yo la llevo hacía ti. Espero que creas todo eso, porque es real.**

 **-Lo creo…-**

 **-Qué bueno…sólo una vez te he mentido…y por razones tontas, sabes, quería estar contigo, ahora sólo siento que soy un estorbo, todo lo arruino…-**

 **-¡Claro que…no! Son días malos Morinaga, por favor, no significa que te odie o algo así.-**

 **-P-Pero entonces… ¿quién eres?... ¡no sé nada sobre ti! Quiero ser tu amigo…no sólo el niño de la entrada de tu casa-** Dijo Morinaga conteniéndose.

- **L-Lo sie…-** Dije

-¡ **Háblame de ti! ¡De lo que pasa! ¡Quiero saber en qué piensas!-** Interrumpió.

 **-Pregúntame…-**

 **-Caminemos a casa…no creo que sólo calentar tus manos sea suficiente.-**

 **-B-Bien…-** Solté mi mano izquierda, la derecha permaneció con la suya en su bolsillo, entrelazadas y caminamos.

- **Nunca me hablas sobre tu familia… ¿puedes hacerlo ahora?-** Apretó mis dedos.

- **Bueno…mi madre murió cuando era pequeño, y mi padre se la vive viajando.-** Lo miraba constantemente tratando de notar sus reacciones.- **Tengo dos hermanos pequeños, un chico llamado Tomoe y una pequeña llamada Kanako, que son cuidados por Tía Matsuda.-**

 **-¿Los puedo conocer?-**

 **-Quizá si algún día vamos a Nagoya…y yo sepa explicarles bien la situación.-** Muy difícil para ser franco.- **No tengo mucha comunicación con ellos, ya que como podrás notar, no tengo línea ni celular.-**

 **-¿Y por qué estás en Tokio?-**

 **-Eh…pues…por mi beca económica…la obtuve por mis calificaciones en curso anterior-**

 **-Oh…L-Lo siento.-** Dijo.

 **-No importa, supongo.-** Dije, Y seguimos caminando, hablando como siempre, todo muy normal. Cuando nos aproximábamos a casa, a lo lejos venía Jun corriendo como si no nos hubiera visto en años y Natsuko detrás de él, me soltó la mano y se preparó para el impacto.

 **-¡TETSUUUU!-** Se abalanzó sobre él, luego lo cargó y comenzó a exaltarse.- **¡También te amo!-** Dijo casi llorando a mares.-

 **-Ahhh…-** Gritaron a coro ya que casi caen al suelo.-

 **-Engordaste-** Dijo Jun y lo bajó.

-¡ **Hey!-** Dijo Morinaga riéndose y apretando el estómago de Jun.

-¡ **Souichi años sin verte!-** Dijo y me abrazó.

- **Como digas tonto.-** Y lo recibí rígido.

- **Chicos, me alegra mucho que estén bien.-** Dijo Natsuko sonriendo, y a todos nos dio un beso en la mejilla, el de Morinaga fue el doble de fuerte con un abrazo- **Sé que es tarde pero pueden venir a cenar.-**

 **-¡Yay!-** Dijeron Morinaga y Jun.-

Después de una larga cena, que era más un festejo, regresamos a nuestra casa, muertos del cansancio directamente a la cama. A lo lejos podía notar la felicidad de Morinaga, yo me sentía tranquilo.

- **Buenas noches.-** Dijo Morinaga y me abrazó muy fuerte, creo que la idea de soltarse no pasaría por su cabeza.-

- **Felicidades por tu graduación.-**


	9. Chapter 9

No necesito tus alas

Capítulo 9

 _ **Hola a todos, antes que nada, una disculpa por la gran demora. Tomo este pequeño espacio como una nota para dejar en claro, que este fic es (como ya habrán notado) de universo alterno. Por lo tanto, momentáneamente Morinaga tiene 12 años y Souichi 22, por lo cuál quizá no es tan tsundere y homófobo como en el manga, aún le faltan cosas. No reacciona tan mal frente a ciertas cosas. Y como ambos están creciendo, sus personalidades, asi como sus cuerpos, formas de pensar y sentimientos cambiarán ligeramente poco a poco.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Espero sus comentarios.**_

 **Buenas noches.-** Dijo Morinaga y me abrazó muy fuerte, creo que la idea de soltarse no pasaría por su cabeza.-

- **Felicidades por tu graduación.-**

 **-…-** Él ya no me contestó.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté y Morinaga no estaba en la cama, rápidamente me levanté a buscarlo.

Quité las sabanas y caminé por el tibio suelo. La lavadora sonaba y la secadora envolvía el ruido, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba él, recargado de la lavadora con los ojos entrecerrados, la boca abierta y su cabeza se movía levemente de un lado a otro.

 **-Morinaga-** Susurré y acaricié su mejilla.

-¡ **Ah!-** Soltó un pequeño grito y puso sus ojos como platos – **Ahgg ¿Q-qué te sucede?-** Reclamó riendo.

- **Hola, graduado.-** Dije con un tono burlón.

- **Hola anciano-** Devolvió la misma sonrisa burlona y sarcástica.

- **¿Qué estás lavando?-** Pregunté mirando la tapa de la lavadora.

- **Meh…ropa.-**

 **-Aburrido.-** Dije recargándome de la lavadora y llevando un brazo a mi mejilla.- ¿ **Quieres que salgamos a comer algo?-**

 **-¡Ah! Sí, sabes quiero pizza de pepperoni -** Dijo mirando al techo y sus ojos brillaban.

- **Te vas a poner como una vaca, niño.-** Me reí.

 **-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-**

- **Tonto, vístete, hace calor, pero hay mucho viento así que lleva un abrigo.-** Podía ver por la ventana algunas hojas y papelitos volando.

Fui al closet de mi habitación y tomé una camisa abotonada color blanca, unos jeans y un suéter gris de lana.

 **-El primer día de vacaciones.** -Susurré para mí mismo y suspiré aliviado.

Algo que en verdad me alegraba era que, quizá me han quitado la beca, pero me dejaron una gran cantidad de dinero, el banco y la escuela han sido muy considerados conmigo. Aunque al ver la gran cantidad, me queda el remordimiento de haberle gritado a Morinaga que viviríamos de sopa, es decir, tal vez no nos alcance para siempre, pero estaremos bien mientras duren las vacaciones.

Me recosté en el sofá de la sala y encendí la televisión mientras esperaba a Morinaga, a veces me sorprendía mucho el tipo de cosas que pasaban en la televisión.

Melodías graciosas y absurdas de programaciones graciosas y absurdas.

- **Vámonos, quiero mi pizza. -** Dijo Morinaga a lo lejos. Yo enseguida me levanté, tome mi billetera y mis llaves.-

- **Hm...-** Lo miré con gracia. Su vestimenta era diferente, jeans, camisa, un suéter negro, y en su cuello, tenía una bufanda a cuadros gris.

 **-¿Qué?-** Dijo Morinaga haciéndose el desentendido pero en el fondo moría de vergüenza, se notaba en sus mejillas. - **M-me la regaló Jun ayer, es bonita…creo-** Dijo mirándola. 

**-No, no está bien, no dije nada.-** Levante un poco los brazos.

-¡ **Ah! Vámonos ya.-** Se adelantó haciendose el molesto.

Salimos de la casa y como era usual podíamos escuchar a los arbustos vecinos "moviéndose".

- **Buenos días Nastuko-san-** Morinaga saludó levantando la mano. Ella sorprendida, se levantó y soltó las grandes tijeras que utilizaba para podar.

- **Hola querido, ¿cómo estás?-** Pronunció con una voz dulce y maternal. Morinaga asintió y le regaló unasonrisa. – **Oh, Sou-kun, Jun no está, ayer se cansó mucho, pero extrañamente se levantó temprano y dijo que iría a comprar algo.-** Dijo llevándose una mano al cuello y con un tono de pena.

- **N-no lo estoy buscando.-**

- **Oh, perdón, es que tú casi siempre…-**

 **-¡Lo lamento!-** Interrumpió Morinaga y gritó dando una reverencia. – **Por todas las molestias de ayer.-**

 **-¡Bebé! No te preocupes, nos alegramos mucho cuando te encontramos.-** Dijo moviendo la palma. – **Se te ve muy bien la bufanda.-** Dijo guiñando un ojo.

 **-¡Gracias! Regresaré más tarde a ver a Jun.-** Dijo Morinaga despidiéndose, yo sólo permanecí mirando, luego me despedí también con una pequeña reverencia.

Después de eso caminamos en silencio por la acera él estaba a un metro de mí, y sabía que me molestaba mucho, ¿qué tan difícil es caminar juntos?, no solo él, todo el mundo, las chicas siempre van detrás del chico caminando… ¿por qué?...él no es una chica. Me detuve y esperé a que avanzara.

-¡ **Ah!-** Sentí un ligero golpe en mi espalda.-

- **Camina junto a mí, así no podemos hablar.-**

 **-Vale hablemos.-** Asintió avergonzado. **Souichi… ¿alguna vez te sentiste muy raro?-** Preguntó incómodamente luego de un rato.

 **-Me sentí raro cuando dejaste de llamarme ''Sou-chan''-**

- **No, no en ese sentido.-** Dijo tocando mi brazo.

-¿ **Te sientes mal? -** Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.- **Y así quieres ir a comer basura.**

- **N-no, no es eso.-** Río nerviosamente.- ¿ **Nunca has sentido que miras a una persona y tu estómago duele mucho?-**

 **-Hmm…-**

 **-Es parecida a la sensación antes de presentar un examen importante…creo…-** Rascó su cabello.

 **-No lo entiendo muy bien… ¿Qué persona?**

 **-Ehh...pues es una persona que me gusta mucho...**

 **-¿¡Natsuko!? ¡Dios! ¡No! ¡Pequeño enfermo!-** Dije exageradamente.

 **-¿Q-qué? No, no es ella.-** Respondió riendo.

- **Hm… ¿Jun? Nah, él es un chico…pero estoy algo dudoso de él.-** Me puse pensativo, Jun no era el tipo de persona que cuenta cosas íntimas.

- **Un chico… Está mal… ¿querer a un chico?-** Me preguntó curioso, pero su voz y rostro denotaban angustia y preocupación.

- **Eh…-** No creo que sea buen momento para explicarle esas cosas…además ¿por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? ¡Qué molestia!- **No me preguntes cosas raras.-**

Nuestra conversación acabó al momento y seguimos caminando para llegar a una pequeña pizzería que Morinaga adoraba, cerca de ahi hay un McDonald's pero no queremos una nueva obsesión con las cajitas felices ya que hace tiempo llegó a la casa con un montón de cajitas felices acompañado de Jun, porque no le salía el juguete que quería. En poco tiempo se olvidó del juguete pero tuvimos papas fritas y hamburguesas para una semana completa. Regañé a Jun por consentirlo tanto, pero su respuesta siempre es: "¿Y qué? Tetsu se lo merece".

Entramos y el lugar era algo oscuro, tenía unas luces muy bellas y redondas, mesas con asientos cómodos y colores que hacían juego. El ambiente "se suponía" que era familiar, hasta había una televisión con caricaturas, pero siempre se podía percibir un ligero olor a alcohol.

Morinaga estaba nervioso, podía notarlo, ocultaba parte de su rostro en la bufanda y su mirada de evitaba.

- **Elige un lugar.-**

- **Ese…-** Morinaga levantó el brazo y con su dedo señaló una mesa con una gran variedad de salsas al medio, detrás una pared llena de fotografías de bandas antiguas y una serie de luces parecidas a las de navidad.

-¿ **No quieres cerca de la TV ?-** Señalé la televisión dónde se estaba trasmitiendo aquél odioso gato azul que tanto amaban.

 **-Ya tengo 12.-** Dijo soltando un pequeño respiro.- **Además a ti no te gusta que haga demasiado ruido.**

 **-Claro, aunque de todos modos hay pocas personas.-**

Nos sentamos y rápidamente vino el mesero.

- **Una pizza mediana de pepperoni.-** Dije mirando el menú.

-¡ **Soda!-** Gritó de repente. El mesero soltó una agradable pero pequeña risa.

- **Y un vaso de agua.-** Agregué.

 **-Enseguida.-** Entró a la cocina y alcanzamos a escuchar cuando le gritó al cocinero la orden. Es gracioso.

No soy bueno iniciando conversaciones, ambos estabamos en silencio.

La ventana llegaba a distraernos un poco, varios autos, gente afuera dudosa de comer aquí o no, era algo gracioso.

-¡ **Hey!-** Gritó alguien cerca de mi oreja y tocó mi hombro.

-¡ **Ahh!-** Me sorprendí, golpeé la mesa con la rodilla y me encorvé tapando mi oreja.- **¿Q-qué demonios…?-** Dije tratando de no hacer un escándalo público, según Jun yo era perfecto haciéndolo.

-¡ **Jun!-** Morinaga se levantó de su lugar y gritó.

-¿ **Acabaron de comer ya?-**

 **-¡Ag! Pobre de lo que será de ti si vuelves a hacer eso en la vida ¡Idiota!** -Le advertí amenazadoramente.- **Estamos esperando a que llegue** **-** Levanté ligeramente mi mano para señalar lo evidente.

- **Bien, parece que puedo ayudarlos, tomaré el riesgo.-** Se sentó junto a Morinaga.-

 **-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-** Interrumpió Morinaga.

- **Meh, intuición-** Encogió sus hombros y probó algunas de las salsas- **De codozco detsu...Ahhh...es picante.-** Usó la servilleta como un abanico.

- **Mentiroso.-** Soltó una pequeña carcajada.

El mesero se dirigió a nosotros y dejó las cosas en la mesa sin borrar su sonrisa, luego de brindarnos un "Provecho" se marchó.

 **-Ayer me dijiste que querías pizza y Natsuko me dijo que salieron.-**

 **-¡Ahhh!-** Alargó la expresión.- **Es cierto, en la mañana.**

 **-Tonto.-** Tomó un pepperoni y se lo dio en la boca, a lo que él correspondió muy a penas, a veces le avergonzaban este tipo de cosas.- **Llevas la bufanda, que bien-** Morinaga sonrió agradecido.

- **No sean infantiles.-** Dijemientras me limpiaba el rostro con una servilleta de papel.

-¿ **También quieres que te dé en la boca?-** Acercó una rebanada y me puso la punta en los labios.

- **Ni hablar.-** Volteé mi cabeza rechazándolo.

- **¿Ustedes se quieren? -** Interrumpió Morinaga curioso mientras sorbía soda por una pajilla.

- **¿Por qué de repente…? ¿Sigues con eso?-**

- **Nos amamos.-** Dijo Jun muy alivianado.

- **Cállate, enfermo.-**

 **-¿Entonces no está mal querer a un chico? ¿Verdad? Jun.-**

 **-¡Por supuesto que no!-** Encogió los hombros y puso un brazo alrededor de Morinaga.

- **Cállate, ¡Sí está mal! ¡Siempre va a estar mal!-** Puse mi mano sobre la mesa y levanté el tono de mi voz.

-¡ **El rey del drama!** -Exclamó Jun acercándosea mi rostro.- **Shhh...harás un escandalo.-** Guiñó su ojo y luego miro a su alrededor.

 **-¡SÍ! ¡ESTÁ MAL!-** Solté una gran voz, las pocas personas que habían, me miraban. En especial Morinaga, puso una cara diferente, pero que sí recordaba... como aquella vez que le cerré la puerta en la cara...asustado.

 **-No está mal, yo te quiero Tetsu.-** Puso una mano en su pecho señalándose a sí mismo con el dedo índice.-

- **Ah, yo también.-** Se tranquilizó un poco, cuando Jun le dijo que lo quería.

- **Oh…-** Dije con una voz baja, al parecer no se refería a ser homosexual o algo así. ¡Dios! Qué estúpidos, si desde un principio se aclararan no estaría gritando por todas partes, ¡qué verguenza!

¿Y que es esta atmósfera?, Morinaga siempre está notablemente feliz y riéndose cuando está este idiota.

Cuando solo estamos él y yo, permanece callado y nervioso, ¿Soy aburrido? ¿Le doy miedo? Ni siquiera soy su padre o algo para que se sienta intimidado.

Permanecí callado y un poco arrepentido en lo que acabamos de comer, continuaron la conversación, pero en momentos Jun me miraba muy mal.

- **Bien, no te he dicho por qué vine.** \- Mencionó Jun desde su lugar ya satisfecho, los bordes de la pizza estaban abandonados en su plato.

- **¿Para robar comida?-** Dije intentando meterme en la conversación.

 **-Ah, eso también.-** Dijo fríamente.

 **-Hm…-** Me quedé callado.

- **Bien, ayer, ya que yo quería ser quien encontrara a Tetsu, y mi motocicleta ya siendo algo vieja y lenta no lo logró…** \- Se quedó callado para ser interrumpido intencionalmente por Morinaga.

- **¿Te has comprado una nueva?-** Preguntó aleatoriamente.

-¡ **Oh! Dios mío, ¿cómo lo has adivinado?-** Una voz sarcástica y graciosa.

 **-¿De verdad? ¡Yo quiero ver!-** Tomó de la mano a Jun y todos salimos del lugar para dirigirnos al estacionamiento y ver la "gran" y nueva motocicleta de...Jun…es…tan…extravagante.

Bañada en un color negro y metálico, parecía ser fácil de manejar, unas luces impresionantes y un buen asiento de cuero.

Morinaga se abalanzó sobre ella y Jun sólo miraba feliz tratando de explicarle para que sirve cada cosa.

- **Te gusta ser mirado ¿eh?-** Caminé a su lado y mencioné tratando de arreglar las cosas.

- **Bueno, es normal ¿no?-** Dijo sonriendo ya con su humor habitual, haciendo como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

- **¿Cuántos años vas a endeudarte pagando?-** Crucé los brazos.

- **Ninguno, le he cambiado la antigua a un amigo, ya sabes, es de esos coleccionistas raros.-**

 **-¡Vaya! Que suerte tienen algunos…-**

 **-Esta es más cómoda, sólo vas cambiando velocidades y mueves esto.-** Señaló un pedal raro.

- **No sé-**

- **Te enseñaré, así si algún día no tengo manos, con suerte podrás hacerlo tú.-** Bajó de la acera y se subió.- **Ven, te enseñaré.-** Me lanzó el casco a las manos y me acerqué mientras lo colocaba en mi cabeza, era incómodo meter mi cabello al casco pero era lo mejor, ya que era fácil que se despeinara y quedara así sin remedio.

- **Nuestras almas están a bordo, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?-** Me confíe.

 **-Tetsu, observa esto.-** Él asintió y se sentó en la pequeña separación amarilla de piedra, que daba límites entre lugares. Sólo manejaremos en el estacionamiento, así que no hay mucho peligro.

Yo en el primer asiento y él detrás de mí, tomaba mis manos y me decía que hacer. "Bien, tus piernas van separadas, apoya en ese pedal, las manos acá y acomoda bien tu casco"

Qué mal que no tiene un cinturón de seguridad. Vamos a morir.

- **Bien, cambia la velocidad pero no vayas a acelerar.-** Dijo Jun anteponiendo su brazo sobre el mío, casi entrelazando nuestros dedos.

- **¿Así?-** Puse toda la velocidad y avanzamos casi dando una vuelta completa.

-¡ **NO! ¡NO!** **¡NO! ¡RÁPIDO NO!-** Gritó.

- **Cállate, ya casi soy un experto.-** Solté una gran carcajada al aire. En el espejo podía notar reflejado el rostro de Jun parecido al de una niñita a punto de llorar.

 **-¡PARA! ¡PARA! ¡PARA!-** Dijo desde un tono bajo a uno alto. A lo cual obedecí para evitar otras cosas, pero la gracia permanecía.

- **Oh, ¿quién tiene miedo?-** Paré la moto y me quité el casco.

- **A-aprendes rápido…pero necesitas práctica, mucha práctica.-** Sonaba nervioso y sin aliento, su lacio cabello negro estaba hecho un desastre y apenas podía pisar el suelo.- **Vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, o quizá fue por esas salsas raras.-**

Después de seguir alardeando un rato, volvimos a casa, no sin antes dar un par de vueltas por las calles pequeñas de alrededor. Se hacía tarde. Siempre estuve en contra de ir tres en la moto, pero estábamos emocionados por subir, hasta yo, era simplemente genial la adrenalina.

Bajamos del vehículo, y ya un cielo azul marino cubría el lugar, la luz del sol desaparecía dejando un rastro anaranjado, faros y luces comenzaban a encenderse y las calles se vaciaban.

- **Tetsu, Natsuko me ha dicho que prepararía tarta.** –

- **Ehh… pero siento que acabo de comer.**

 **-Sólo toma algo de té, piensa mucho en ti, la hará feliz, anda.**

 **-Bieeen.-** Alargó la palabra y sin más remedio se dirigió a la casa.

- **En seguida vamos.-** Gritó Jun con una mano en la boca para ampliar el sonido. Estaba más que claro que quería hablar sobre el "escandalo" que hice.

- **¿Qué?-** Lo miré con mi usual ceño.

- **¿De verdad piensas que está mal que un chico quiera a otro?-** Con una de sus botas negras, comenzó a patear una pequeña roca.

- **No sé de esas cosas.-** Con la mirada seguí la roca y con mi zapato la detuve para pasarla de nuevo.- **Quizá malinterpreté un poco la situación.-**

 **-Pero si tú dijiste que estaba mal…y parecías muy firme con esa declaración.-** Volteó su cabeza y me miró a los ojos.- **¿Si yo fuera gay, me odiarías?**

 **-N-no te odiaría…pero quizá habría cierta distancia entre nosotros, igual con Morinaga.-**

 **-Oh…lo entiendo…menos mal que yo no…soy gay…-** Con un tono bajo y casi susurrando, balbuceó.- **Bueno, no importa mientras no hagas tus dramas públicos está perfecto.-** Soltó una gran pero corta carcajada, casi parecía forzada y fingida, me dio un pequeño codazo amistoso, que obviamente le devolví al doble.

Caminé detrás de él y entramos. Extrañamente su comportamiento no era el de siempre, no es como si fuera resentido, sensible, o se pusiera triste por el rechazo, quizá esta vez si se enojó… ¡Meh! Ya se le pasará. Sé que me equivoqué, ellos no hablaban de homosexualidad, hablaban de otro tipo de querer, así como amigos o hermanos… ¿No?

Regresamos a nuestra casa y estábamos completamente exhaustos, Morinaga se echó en la cama y no se movió más.

Yo como usualmente todas las noches antes de dormir, fui al cuarto de baño a lavarme los dientes, me paré frente al espejo y a través de el vi una prenda desconocida en el cesto de ropa limpia.

- **Este es… ¿el abrigo?-** Lo tomé en mis manos, enjuague mi boca y caminé rápidamente a la habitación, esperando que aún no estuviera dormido. – **Oye…Morinaga.-** Susurré mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

 **-Hmm…-** Su cuerpo boca abajo y almohadas en su rostro impedían el paso de su voz.

 **-¿Por qué lavaste el abrigo? ¿D-dónde lo has encontrado?** \- Tímidamente me acerqué y descubrí una parte de su rostro.

 **-En el sofá…estaba lleno de polvo…-** ¡Mierda! Yo lo dejé ahí.

- **Y… ¿entonces?-**

 **-No pasa nada. Estoy bien.-**

 **-Menos mal…-** Me sentí aliviado, no estaba dispuesto a verlo llorar de nuevo.

- **Hm…-** Soltó un pequeño gemido, y en seguida se quedó dormido.-

-¡ **Vaya!-** Susurré. Y dejé todo en el pasado.

Desgraciadamente las semanas en tiempo de vacaciones se hacen tan cortas que duele.

Nuestros días eran rutinarios, pero siempre había algo nuevo, ir a comer, lugares cerca, acampar en el jardín, intentar cocinar, nuevas clases con "Jun-sensei" para manejar en moto, lamentarnos en los días lluviosos pero disfrutar la lluvia y más tarde un horrible resfriado a consecuencia.

Jun sí cambió, desde aquella vez…es decir, no es como si me agradara que me toqueteara, hablara al oído o abrazara pegando nuestros cuerpos (He sentido cosas que no debo) siempre era golpeado por mí…y no es masoquista…dejó de hacerlo.

Yo…creo que estoy normal. Mañana es mi primer día de trabajo, así como el primer año de Morinaga en escuela media y mi 5to semestre. El no cambió mucho, pero seguía repitiendo su usual frase de "Ya tengo 12" y se hacía el maduro, prefiriendo el sabor vainilla al de chocolate. Además se ha inscrito en una escuela cerca del centro...el centro de Tokyo, así que creo será normal que llegue algo tarde a casa, con lo concurrido que es.

Tengo miedo, todo se está juntando, y es difícil, por más que lo visualizo, la escuela es normal, pero ir a la mesa de alguien, poner una cara idiota y sonriente para preguntar '' ¿Qué va a ordenar?" Es simplemente lo más vergonzoso que tendré que hacer. Además de usar el traje tonto… pero es normal, supongo…el lugar es más como una ¿cafetería-restaurant?

Después de una larga noche pensando, y un común primer día de escuela, llega el mortal primer día de trabajo.

Donde incluso, antes de comenzar la jornada, ya estaba siendo reprendido por ser gritón y poner una mala cara. ¿Qué demonios? ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Así es mi cara! Conformense con eso.

Me cambié por el ridículo uniforme, y seguí las instrucciones de la anciana. Pararme en la puerta, a recibir gente y luego hacer de mesero. ¡Qué molestia! En la caja había un chico, con pinta de nerd, bastante aburrido y nadie con quien quisiera relacionarme. En la cocina habían dos chicas y la anciana, no parecía que salieran de ahí para nada.

¡Maldición! Esto es aburrido, estoy consiente, que está calle está algo escondida, pero deben venir más personas o ¿no? Sólo hay dos mesas llenas. Recuerdo que la sopa es muy buena. Se está haciendo tarde...

Luego de un buen rato, vi a dos chicas aproximandose al lugar. Abrí la puerta y entraron.

- **Bienvenidas, sientense donde gusten.-** Ellas no reaccionaron del todo bien, se pasaron más rápido.

-¡ **Heeey! Chico nuevo, hay que sonreír.-** Gritó el idiota de la caja e hizo algunas señas con sus manos.

¡Tsk! ¿Y este que se cree? Gritandome de lejos.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos las chicas me pidieron ir a la mesa.

- **Yo quisiera ordenar pastel de este...no, no mejor de este...Hmmm...¿tú que vas a pedir nana-chan?**

 **-Bueno yo tengo mucha sed...soda de naranja...no de manzana...**

Cada vez que cambiaban la comida, me hacian desperdiciar las notas que luego pasarían a la cocina. ¿Por qué la gente en los restaurantes es tan indecisa?

- **También quiero soda, pero yo de ésta.**

 **-¡Ordenen algo en definitivo por favor!-** Dije molesto.

- **B-bien...dos de estos...-** Señaló el menú.

 **-Enseguida.-** Me alejé y dejé el papel con la orden en la barra.

- **No seas tan duro.-** El tarado de la caja me miró, pero no le respondí.

Luego de entregar la orden volví a pararme en la puerta a esperar. Me aburría mucho, aquí es cuando cualquier cosa te puede parecer interesante. Los cuadros del lugar en verdad son muy raros, quién se supone que los pintó.

Escuché la campanilla de la entrada y enseguida me dispuse a actuar parecido al mesero de aquella pizzería.

-¡ **Bienvenidos! Sientense dónde gusten.-** Difícilmente puse la mejor sonrisa que tenía.

- **Pfff...-**

 **-Qué seamos bienvenidos dice.-** Ambos tenían la mano en la boca tratando de aguantarse la risa.

- **¿QUÉ CARAJO HACEN AQUÍ?-** Susurré enojado.

- **Oye, qué mala actitud.-** Jun se puso una mano en el pecho.- ¡ **Disculpen, este empleado me está tratando mal!-** Gritó en broma.

-¡ **Shhh! ¡No!-** Puse un dedo al medio de mis labios.

- **Hola.-** Escuché el ruido de una cámara al momento de mirar a Morinaga.

- **¿Q-Qué fue eso? ¡Borrala! ¿Por qué tienes esa cámara?**

 **-Estoy en el club de fotografía, y Jun me la ha comprado.**

 **-Hey.-** Lo miré enfadado. ¿Cómo es que este tipo siempre tiene dinero? Maldición. Yo sólo sé que es un idiota flojo.

 **-Lo merece.**

 **-Grr...da igual, si van a comer sientese y si no váyanse...por favor...-** Mi voz se hizo más dulce, cuando vi en la barra y estaba la anciana Nakahara "la jefa" dueña del lugar.

Los acompañé y esperé a que ordenaran.

- **Café americano.**

 **-Ajá.-** Anoté **-¿Y tú Morinaga?**

 **-Frappe de caramelo ¿No?-** Respondió Jun por él. Sólo asintió.

- **Enseguida.-** Me alejé y esperé en la barra el pedido.

Me percaté, cuando los miré y Morinaga parecía hablar de algo serio con él. Jun decía que no con la cabeza, pero parecía rogarle.

Como la curiosidad mató al gato. Tomé una escoba y me puse a "barrer" a unos pocos metros de ellos para escuchar.

- **Por favor...yo no puedo simplemente dejar las cosas así...-**

 **-Pero la escuela, además es algo pesado.-**

 **-No te preocupes por eso...por favor, sólo quiero ayudar...-**

 **-E-está bien, le diré a mi amigo...**

 **-Jun, por algo eres el mejor tonto...-** Morinaga tomó su mano y soltó una melodiosa risa.

- **Ambos lo somos...¿No? Yo no puedo ser el único.-**

 **-Sí, ambos lo somos.-** Respondió Morinaga jugueteando con su mano.


	10. Chapter 10

**No necesito tus alas**

Capítulo 10

 **-Jun, por algo eres el mejor tonto...-** Morinaga tomó su mano y soltó una melodiosa risa.

- **Ambos lo somos... ¿No? Yo no puedo ser el único.**

 **-Sí, ambos lo somos.-** Respondió Morinaga jugueteando con su mano.

¿De qué están hablando? ¿Qué quiere Morinaga? No entiendo...si bien, pudo hablarlo conmigo también y pude haber hecho lo posible por ayudarlo.

 **-Hey, nuevo-** Me gritó desde la caja para ir por la orden. Junto a él se encontraba una chica hablando.

Solté la escoba y enseguida fui por la comida. Estaban una taza blanca con café y un vaso plástico con frappé helado.

- **Hey, se ve mal que estés bailando con la escoba.-** Se río el tonto.

No me gustaba enfadarme por culpa de personas desagradables. Así que sólo rolé los ojos y tomé la bandeja.

- **Ejem...-** Hizo un pequeño ruido la chica a un lado de él.

 **-¡Ah! Oye espera-** Me detuve giré mi cabeza. Sentía que llevaba prisa.- **Ella, es Nakahara Sae la hija de la dueña.-** Era una chica alta, ni siquiera parecía japonesa, tenía unos grandes ojos azules y un cabello largo y castaño. Una tez blanca como la leche y unos rojos labios carmesí.

 **-¿Un gusto...?**

 **-Tatsumi Souichi-**

 **-Souichi, puedes llamarme Sae.-**

 **-Sí, bueno, hola.-** Me sonrió amablemente.- **Con permiso Nakahara-san.-** Me alejé.

 **-¿Eh? ¡Ah, no! ¡Ah! ¡Puedes llamarme Sae!-** La escuché a lo lejos pero le ignoré.

Me acerqué a la mesa y en seguida se callaron. Seguían con una mano entrelazada en la orilla de la mesa.

- **Aquí está lo que ordenaron.-** Bajé la bandeja y la puse arriba de sus manos para que se soltaran.

 **-¡Ah!**

 **-Ay...bien, ya era hora, qué no te distraigan.-** Jun parecía molesto.

 **-No, realmente-** Agregué.- **¿Desean algo más? ¿No?**

 **-Estamos bien, gracias.-**

 **-¿De verdad? ¿Crema? ¿Azúcar? ¿Servilletas?... ¿De qué estaban hablando?-** Fui directo...o algo así.

-¡ **Nada! Meterse en las conversaciones ajenas es malo Souichi.-** Tomó un sorbo a su café.

- **No eres el indicado para decirme eso. -** Suspiré frustrado. - **Ya casi es mi hora de salida, ¿van a esperar o adelantarse?**

- **Nos adelantaremos. Necesitamos comprar una portátil.**

 **-¿U-una portátil? ¿Para qué? No, no, eso es demasiado. –** No es como si me disgustara que Morinaga recibiera cosas, es sólo que eso es demasiado, no puedo pagarlo. - **¿Por qué no? Sólo es para guardar las fotos.**

- **Puede usar la mía.**

- **¿Tienes una?-** Morinaga preguntó

- **S-Sí es sólo que está en la universidad, en mi casillero para ser exacto, no la llevo a casa porque tengo libros pero funciona.**

- **No te preocupes, compraremos otra.-** Ugh…mi sueldo ahora está perdido, y eso que es el primer día. Los dejé y me puse a recoger los platos de la otra mesa. ¿Tengo que llevarlos a la cocina? No me han dicho nada, pero bueno…

Levanté la puerta que había en la barra y ya dentro, escuché al chico de la caja acercarse.

- **Psst… ¿Por qué la ignoraste así?...-**

 **-¿Qué? ¿A quién?-** Pregunté con mi habitual volumen fuerte en la voz.

- **¡Shhh!-** Se puso un dedo en los labios advirtiéndome y con su mirada me señaló a Nakahara-san, quien se encontraba del otro lado de la barra sentada tomando un café y con la cara perdida en su celular.

- **Ni siquiera nos está escuchando.-** Ambos la miramos. Ella sintió y se puso rojísima. – **No la he ignorado, la saludé y me fui.-** Susurré.

-¡ **Es hermosa! No entiendo cómo pudiste pasarte de largo.-** Me sentía regañado.

- **Ehh…es bonita…pero estaba ocupado.-**

-¡ **Hiroshi-san! ¿Sabes de que sabor es esto?-** Le gritó la chica sosteniendo un frasco con polvo marrón.

- **Eh…e-eso es canela señorita Sae.-** Dijo apenado. Es decir pudo simplemente abrirlo, el olor de la canela es fuerte.

- **Llevaré estos platos a la cocina, Hiroshi-san.-** Volteó con el entrecejo fruncido y se alejó a hablar con Nakahara-san. Entré en la cocina, donde se encontraba la anciana, explicando a otras dos chicas como poner el glaseado a un pastelillo.

 **-Oh…Tatsumi, puedes poner esos platos en el fregadero.-** Me miró por encima de las chicas y se manchó la falda con glaseado. – ¡ **Ah! Eh… Son ya las 6:30, puedes irte nos vemos mañana.-** Dijo distraída tocando el dulce que había manchado su ropa.

-¡ **Buen trabajo, que descanse!-** Dijeron las dos chicas a coro, sin dejar de mirar al pastelillo.- **Yo leí que esa cosa no se cae.-** Dijo una de ellas con la mano en el pecho.

- **No seas boba.-** Respondió la anciana. Fui a los casilleros a cambiarme de ropa, para salir casi con los pantalones abajo por la prisa.

Es temprano quizá pueda alcanzarlos. Es mejor que volver sólo. Tal vez pueda impedir que compren la computadora o algo. Mis ojos fueron directamente a la mesa. Ya no estaban.

- **Hm…qué mala suerte, tendré que volver solo.-** Susurré para mí mismo. Una vieja costumbre. Me acomodé el pantalón y pasé una mano por mi pecho, metí una mano a mi bolsillo trasero revisando que todo estuviera en su lugar, billetera, llaves etc. Cuando me percaté de que todo estaba en orden, me dispuse a volver a casa.

A medio camino, repentinamente Nakahara-san me llamó desde la barra, dónde se encontraba sentada desde hace un buen rato.

- **Hee, pero que malo has sido hace un rato.-** Parecía que intentaba hacer pucheros.

- **E-estaba ocupado, Nakahara-san.**

-¡ **SAE! ¡NAKAHARA SON MIS PADRES!-** Me regañó riéndose, y sus cachetes se inflaban.- **Pero, me alegra…que seas un buen empleado.**

 **-Está bien Sae…Ehh…gracias.** -No sabía cómo responder a ese tipo de halagos, es mi primer día y para ser sincero soy inexperto.

- **Y bien…-** Miró a los lados, perdiendo su mirada.- **Me pareciste alguien muy curioso…así que…me gustaría conocerte. ¿Te parece salir a comer alguna vez?**

 **-¿Eh? ¿Yo?-** Estaba sorprendido.

 **-Sí.-** Soltó una dulce carcajada.

- **E-esto es nuevo.-** Balbuceé.

- **¿Te molesta si intercambiamos números?-** Pasó una mano por su larga cabellera, para hacerla notar. Comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso y sacó un marcador permanente negro. – **Dame tu brazo.-** Lo levanté ligeramente y subió la manga hasta el codo para escribir sobre mí.

Una fría y húmeda sensación acompañado de un olor fuerte. ''654-333-22 Sae''

- **Ah…yo, no tengo teléfono.-** Me puse muy nervioso…acaso ¿está invitándome a salir? No es que esto me suceda muy a menudo, pero mis manos se pusieron heladas y mi cara estaba caliente.

- **Ehh…-** Dijo desanimada y soltó mi brazo. – **Bueno, supongo que nos veremos nuevamente aquí.**

 **-Creo.-** Reí.

- **Nos vemos mañana entonces.-** Le puso la tapa a su marcador y recogió su bolso.

- **Adiós.-** Me despedí, aun sintiéndome extraño y analizando la situación.

De camino a casa, no podía dejar de pensar en la chica y en lo solterón que he sido siempre. Aunque no significa que en la vida me haya gustado alguien.

De alguna manera me siento culpable, no puedo estar pensando en tener una relación, cuando estoy en Tokio estudiando una carrera, además, si muy a penas me acuerdo de que tengo que comer y dormir.

Algunas chicas pueden ser muy exageradas, con fechas y querer la atención siempre.

Cuando llegué a casa pude notar que las luces estaban apagadas y la puerta a llave, significa que aún no llegaban. Decidí hacer el tiempo mío y tomar una larga ducha en el baño, exacto, donde el tiempo se hace corto.

Al poco rato escuché llegar a los dos idiotas, por lo que salí rápidamente y vestí algo cómodo como un pants para correr que nunca usaba.

-¿ **Morinaga?** -

- **¿Ah?-** Respondió todo somnoliento y con cámara en mano.

- **Buenas noches, duerme de una vez.**

- **Sí.-** Talló sus ojos y entró a la habitación.

Observé la sala y la cocina. Trajeron pizza, de nuevo y en la mesa estaba aquella computadora en una bonita funda negra acompañada de una correa para la cámara.

¡Ugh! Esto me recuerda.

Tomé mi billetera y fui a buscar a Jun, me sorprendió encontrarlo afuera de mi casa, recargado en la columna de la entrada fumando algunos cigarrillos.

- **¿Desde cuándo fumas?** \- Dije detrás de él.

- **¿Ah?-** Preguntó sorprendido, se le había caído la cajetilla.

- **No lo hago tan seguido. Es sólo que de repente…me da por hacerlo.**

 **-¡Vaya! Eh…bueno, no vine para charlar, es tarde ya.-** Rebusqué en mi bolsillo y de mi billetera saqué algunos cuantos billetes que tenía guardados, ya que obviamente a nadie le pagan el primer día de trabajo, pero no quería comenzar mi vida adulta con deudas.- **Ten.** \- Le puse enfrente, lo que quizá sería un abono a la cuenta.

- **No vendo los cigarrillos.-** Dijo con la cara más estúpida e inocente que pudo.

- **¡Idiota! ¡Toma! es por la cámara y la computadora.-** Insistí acercando el dinero a sus manos.

- **No lo quiero.-** Me rechazó y siguió fumando.

- **¿Eh? Tómalos, no quiero deberte nada.-** Dije fastidiado.

 **-Bueno…en realidad no me debes** **nada, esas cosas las compré para Tetsu, no son más que regalos.-** Encogió sus hombros y en un tono confiado.

- **Oye, pero esas cosas son caras, ¿acaso eres un niño rico? Cállate y toma el dinero.**

 **-Tengo dinero, gracias al trabajo de mi idiota y muerto padre.**

 **-¿Eh?**

 **-Ya sabes, esos trabajos en gobierno, donde aunque mueras siguen pagando a la familia.-** Miraba a un poste de luz defectuoso, el cual prendía y apagaba.- **No es como si quisiera usar ese dinero siempre, yo quiero trabajar y gastar mi propio dinero, sólo que bueno, por Tetsu haría cualquier cosa.-** Hizo sonar una risita.

 **-Sí, sé cuáles.-** Me pareció algo de tan mal gusto, hablar así de una persona, pero…también me hizo sentir que no conozco lo suficiente. Aunque ahora , no es un buen momento para preguntar esas cosas. **–Eh…yo…bueno, no importa igual tómalo.-** Me hizo sentir incómodo.

 **-No seas insistente.-** Tomó el dinero de mi mano y estiro mi pantalón con todo y bóxer metiendo el dinero.- ¡ **Ohh!**

 **-¿P-pero que haces?-** Saqué el dinero de ese lugar indebido, con la cara más roja y enojada que había tenido en todo el día.

- **Dinero sucio, ya no lo quiero.-** Rio levantando los brazos para no tocarlo.- **Souichi…yo...no sabía que era de otro color.-** Susurró burlándose y su cara se enrojeció.

- **¿Qué?**

 **-El vello…es rubio. –** Dijo tratando de ser discreto.

 **-¿QUÉ?-** Grité enojado. ¿Pero qué demonios me está diciendo? ¡Imbécil! ¡Agg!

-¡ **Shh!…molestarás a los vecinos.**

 **-Eres un idiota, enfermo, pervertido, deja de mirar el pelo de la gente.-** Lo regañé en voz baja.

- **En realidad es como castaño.-** Puso un dedo en su mejilla, intentando adivinar la tonalidad correcta.-

 **-¡Cállate! Me voy a dormir.**

 **-Good night!-** Se despidió con la peor pronunciación del mundo.

* * *

No fueron los mejores días, pero me sentía aliviado no dependiendo de nadie.

Morinaga me regañó por tener el brazo rayado, ayer no pude borrarme bien el número. Dijo que se veía mal y que no quería que lo hicieran en mí, me dio una camiseta de manga larga.

Con todas las molestias que me hicieron pasar ayer, fui a la universidad a traer mi maldita computadora, no me importa si se queda sin uso, pero la llevaré a casa.

Cuando volví a encontrarme con Sae, me había regalado un teléfono, para mantenernos en contacto, pero obviamente no podía aceptarlo, se enfadó. Me acusó con su madre, o sea, mi jefa, y me obligó a aceptarlo para que ella se pusiera feliz. Es una persona adinerada igual que Jun.

Siempre recibía sus mensajes y si no los contestaba, hacía llamadas y al siguiente día me reclamaba. Ya no me agradaba mucho tener contacto con ella, al poco tiempo me pidió conocer a mi familia, le dije que soy estudiante y no vivo con familia, pero mencioné a Morinaga, sin mucho detalle, pero tampoco debería hacer como si no existiera. Insistió en conocerlo ya que casualmente adoraba a los niños, así que hace unos días apareció en la puerta de mi casa a ''conocer a Morinaga'' pero él puso de excusa que no se sentía bien y se fue a dormir, por lo que se fue pronto desanimada.

Me asustó tanto, el hecho de que ni siquiera le había dado mi dirección. Dijo que los mensajes mostraban la ubicación de la persona. Pero desde ese día me ha dado tanto miedo responderle los mensajes y que esté afuera observando, quizá estoy exagerando.

Más tarde Morinaga me confesó que no le agradaba, y que estaba sorprendido que me gustaran las personas así. Dejé claro que no me gustaba, pero no me creyó en lo más mínimo.

Todo se complicaba conforme avanzaban los días. La escuela me distrae del trabajo y el trabajo de la escuela. Las tareas las hacía en la madrugada y no dormía casi nada, aunque siempre estaba Morinaga haciéndome compañía, no le importaba pasar la noche en vela, me miraba leer y me sacaba muchas fotografías con la excusa de su club.

Un viernes por la tarde cuando llegué de trabajar, entré por la puerta y rápidamente se acercó a mí con una gran bolsa en mano y como de costumbre la cámara colgando.

- **Bienvenido, Souichi ¿Cómo te fue?-** Preguntó apresurado.

- **Bien, ¿y tú que tal la escuela?** \- Dije mientras dejaba mi abrigo en la entrada y me quitaba los zapatos.

- **Muy bien…eh, hablando de la escuela…-** Puso la bolsa detrás de sí.

 **-¿Pasa algo malo?**

 **-No, es sólo que tengo una tarea, y no la puedo hacer solo.**

 **-Ah, bien, ¿matemáticas? ¿Química?-** Pregunté aliviado.

- **Ah…no, es de fotografía.**

 **-Pero es un club, no hay tarea.-** Me quejé.

- **Sí, no es tarea, es actividad.**

 **-Ugh…Bien ¿En qué puedo ayudar? Que quede claro que yo no sé arreglar cámaras.**

 **-Necesito una foto, y quiero que seas el modelo.**

 **-¡No voy a salir desnudo en ninguna foto!**

 **-¡No!-** Rio burlándose.- **No tienes que estar desnudo, sólo tengo que retratar un estilo, ¿Por qué crees que traje todo esto?-** Señaló la bolsa con un montón de ropa y algunos accesorios raros.

-¡ **Ehhk! ¡No! ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Jun?**

 **-¡Vamos! yo quiero que seas tú**.- Insistió. **Además, ha estado muy ocupado con la escuela.**

 **-Bueno, pero rápido, ¡y nadie va a tener permitido ver esa foto nunca!-** Le advertí.

 **-¡Bien! ¡Siéntate!-** Dijo emocionado.

 **-¿P-para qué?**

 **-Para peinarte.-** Me vi forzado a hacerlo ya que había aceptado. Luego de un momento incómodo, lleno de cosquillas y golpes para peinarme me hizo ponerme una camisa de mezclilla negra y unos cuantos collares y pulseras de hilo.

- **No, no, parezco un vándalo, ¡no quiero! ¡Además no siento que mi cabello esté peinado!-** Me negué y comencé a quitar la camisa.

-¡ **No! ¡Vamos! No te la quites, ya estás listo sólo tengo que tomar la foto.-** Miró por la lente de la cámara y simuló tomar una foto.- **Mira se está moviendo el flequillo.-** Dejó caer sus brazos a los lados cerca de sus muslos desanimado y sacó una de esas cosas que usan las niñas para ponerme en el cabello. Se acercó y comenzó a peinarme de frente.

- **Qué quede claro que nunca más en la vida volveré a hacer esto.-** Dije con los ojos entrecerrados esperando a que terminara.

 **-¡Primera y última! No te preocupes.-** Dijo riéndose y se levantó las mangas para que no le estorbaran. Dejó sus brazos al descubierto y pude notar ciertas marcas y moretones en las muñecas.

-¡ **Hey! ¿Qué te pasó?-** Tomé una de sus muñecas para mirar de cerca. Pero él se soltó de mí.

- **N-nada, me caí en la estación, había mucha gente en la mañana.-** Balbuceó nervioso.

 **-Idiota, deberías tener más cuidado, ya rápido.-** Señalé mi cabello.

-¡ **Sí!-** Soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa y se acomodó las mangas nuevamente.- **Vamos, afuera.**

- **Se supone que debo dejar que te expreses, eres una adolescente y blah blah blah, no entiendo estas cosas.-** Renegué mientras abría la puerta y dejaba entrar la luz y el ruido.

- **Siéntate en la entrada.-** Señaló. El perro de al lado estaba como loco, a pesar de ya vivir aquí hace tiempo, siempre que salíamos nos ladraba como si fuéramos asesinos, a ver si Jun lo calma uno de estos días.

 **-Bien, pero, ¿no tengo que sonreír o hacer algo?...-** Estaba nervioso, ¿cómo se supone que debo salir en su foto?- **Oye, ese perro está ladrando mucho, ¿qué le sucede?-** Miré a los lados enojado. Sin darme cuenta el obturador había sonado.

- **Es perfecta.-** Morinaga miraba la pequeña pantalla.

- **Hey, no, ni siquiera estaba mirando cuando la tomaste y seguro salí mal.**

 **-Sales lindo.-** Dijo sonriendo.- **Gracias ya puedes quitarte todo eso.-** Se sentó en el césped muy satisfecho.

 **-Uf… ¿En serio hay gente que se viste así? Me dio calor.-** Estiré la camisa para sentirme más fresco. Aunque no sirvió de mucho ya que me quedé helado cuando a lo lejos vi a Sae corriendo hacia nosotros.- **¿Q-qué?**

 **-Sí la hay, pero en realidad esta combinado.-**

 **-Soooouu-** Gritó a lo lejos e interrumpió, cada vez se acercaba más y más. Morinaga prefería juguetear con su cámara antes que voltear a verla.

- **Eh…-** Me quedé de pie sin moverme, por dentro quería entrar a la casa y no verla más.

-¡ **Eh! Pero has salido temprano hoy, ¿Cómo va? ¿A qué viene tu atuendo?-** Me miró de arriba abajo.

- **Estaba ayudando a Morinaga con su cámara.-** Lo señalé para quitármela de encima.

-¡ **Hola! ¿Ya no te sientes mal? ¿Verdad?-** Dijo inclinándose hacía él.

- **Estoy bien, gracias.-** Dijo Morinaga sin voltear.

- **No te pongas tímido, la otra vez vine a conocerte, y ahora que hay oportunidad me parece adorable que te guste la fotografía.-** Dijo amablemente, pero Morinaga no le respondía, sólo asentía, cambió su faceta a niño malcriado.

 **-Eh...**

 **-¿Quieres ver algo gracioso? No es fotografía profesional ni nada, pero con mi teléfono le he tomado esta foto a Souichi mientras trabajaba...¡ha salido terrible!-** Río a carcajadas burlonamete. Morinaga rápidamente miró el celular con una sonrisa en la cara.

- **Eh...pero no ha salido tan mal...está bien, esa cara nunca la había visto.-** Ambos se comenzaron a reír.

-¡ **Eh! ¿Pero qué es eso? Borralo.-** Dije, tratando de ver la foto, pero no me dejaba.

- **No, no tienes permiso.-** Movió su dedo de un lado a otro.

-¡ **Pequeña malcriada!**

 **-¡Soy más alta que tú!**

 **-Pues claro, traes unos zapatos del tamaño del mundo.**

 **-¡Pequeño punk!-** Se volteó hacia Morinaga y siguió mostrándole fotos.- **Bien, mi trabajo aquí está hecho, me voy.**

 **-¿No estarás divulgando esas fotos verdad?-** Dije asustado.

- **Bueno, en realidad estaba de paso.-** Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacía la carretera.

 **-Sí claro.-** ¡Acosadora!

-¡ **Nos vemos! ¡Tetsuhiro! ¿verdad?-** Morinaga asintió, ambos se decían adiós con la mano.

- **Entremos, quitame esto.**

 **-Sí.**

 **-Dijiste que no te agradaba.**

 **-La juzgué mal, es algo simpática...pero no voy a perder contra ella.**

 **-¿Perder en que? ¿En fotografía? No creo.**

 **-No, no en fotos.-** Su rostro se pintó de rosa.

 **-¿Entonces?-**

 **-Sólo no quiero perder.-**

 **-Estás actuando raro...pero vamos ¡quítame este moño del pelo!**

* * *

Una semana después Morinaga ya tenía el cuarto lleno con fotos pegadas en las paredes. De cualquier cosa, hasta la más pequeña e inútil particula de polvo sobre la mesa, hasta las gotas de agua, personas (Jun y yo), animales y comida.

Me parecía raro, que siempre estuviera cansado, y no soltara la cámara, de hecho, ahora era difícil que se quedara despierto conmigo hasta tarde. Pero lo dejé pasar, no me ha dado problemas en la escuela ni nada. Es un buen chico.

No es como si yo fuera supersticioso o me dieran miedo las cosas tontas, pero comencé a escuchar ruidos mientras dormía, y eran consecutivos, todavía no puedo creer que no tenga valor para encender la luz y ver que pasa.

Me sentía desgastado, me costaba prestar atención a algunas cosas, pero esto no era siempre. He comenzado a contar más dinero del que debería tener, no sé si esto es bueno o malo, ¿de verdad estoy trabajando lo suficiente? Pero yo siempre hago cuentas, ¿porque ahora me sobra dinero? Digo...no es que sea malo...bah, será mejor dejarlo así, después de todo, siento que sería peor si me faltara.

Debería dejar de quejarme ya, las cosas tienen que pasar por algo ¿no?

Ha pasado ya más de medio año, Jun está por graduarse, su carrera es mucho más corta que la mía, aunque yo tenía planeado seguir en la universidad, sería más fácil concentrarme en las investigaciones y dejar el trabajo de mesero.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que decidí no quejarme, ya teniendo algo de tiempo libre un fin de semana por la mañana comencé a hacer cuentas con todo lo que debe pagarse de alquiler, escuela, comida, etc. Y en realidad, ¡no debería sobrarme nada! Enseguida llamé a Morinaga, quién aún se encontraba durmiendo ¡Seguro fue el idiota de Jun! ¡Ya le dije que no quería deberle nada!

-¿ **Sí?-** Recién levantado y dormitando contestó.

- **Ven aquí.**

 **-Hm...-** Caminaba algo tieso.

- **¿Sabes por qué sobra dinero?**

 **-No.-** Sonrió alegre.

- **Fue Jun ¿Verdad?** ¿ **Puedes llamar a ese idiota? No me importa si sigue dormido. -** Le golpeé la espalda amistosamente.- **Ve.**

 **-¡Ahh!-** Se quejó muy fuerte y su espalda se encorvó.

 **-¿Qué fue eso?**


	11. Chapter 11

**No necesito tus alas**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **-Fue Jun, ¿verdad? ¿Puedes llamar a ese idiota? No me importa si sigue dormido.-** Le golpeé la espalda amistosamente.- **Ve.**

-¡ **Ahh!-** Se quejó muy fuerte y su espalda se encorvó.

- **¿Qué fue eso?**

 **-Nada, ya sabes, la escuela.-** Tocó su cuello, que también parecía doler.

 **-¿Te dolió mucho? ¿En serio?**

 **-Ha…No, estoy bien.-** Repitió. **¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Uh…bueno, es que hay una anormalidad en mi billetera, y bueno estoy suponiendo que fue él.**

 **-¿Anormalidad?**

 **-Me está sobrando dinero…espera…Tú seguro sabes sobre esto ¿no?**

 **-Sí, pero él no ha sido.-**

 **-¿Fuiste tú? Ya no lo cubras, vamos ve por él.-** Devolví mi mirada a las cuentas y unas facturas.

- **Sí, he sido yo.-** Sonrió satisfecho.

- **¿Y cómo lo has conseguido? ¿Un robo a un banco?-** Creí que era una especie de broma, ya que yo aseguraba que había sido Jun. Así que comencé a ser sarcástico en broma. ¿Cómo alguien de su edad podía conseguir dinero?

- **No te burles, he trabajado para ello, y me alegra que haya servido yo sólo quiero ayudar.-** Se alegró bastante, parecía no mentir.

-¡ **Basta! Te digo que llames a Jun.-** Esto dejaba de ser gracioso.

-¿ **En serio no me crees?-** Se levantó la camisa y en su espalda tenía unos moretones.

-¿¡ **Qué demonios te pasó!?-** Con mis manos toqué su adolorida espalda. ¿Estos son reales?- ¡ **Dame una maldita explicación ahora! ¡Y sin ninguna excusa!-** Le grité fuerte y me levanté de la mesa.

- **T-tranquilo…No creí que reaccionarias así en realidad…pensé que te alegraría.**

 **-¿¡Cómo carajo crees que me va a alegrar que trabajes!? ¿¡Qué haces con la escuela!?-** Esto casi me hacía sentirme un padre. Está mal.

- **N-no he ido…-** Me respondió en voz baja.

- **Morinaga…Morinaga…Morinaga Tetsuhiro ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿Acaso no estoy trabajando yo? ¡Dime que intentas lograr! ¡Quiero que estudies! ¡No puedes entender eso! ¡Eres un estúpido, piensa en ti!**

 **-Pero yo…**

 **-Quiero que seas alguien en la vida, ¡quiero lo mejor para ti! No tienes que hacer esto… ¿Cuánto tiempo?...**

 **-¿C-cuánto tiempo qué?**

 **-¡La escuela! Pon atención maldición, estoy harto de esto.**

 **-4 meses.**

 **-¿En qué estás trabajando?...-** Lleve una mano a mi frente, en verdad no podía procesar esto.

- **En una empacadora…**

 **-¿Sabes los riesgos que hay de trabajar en algo así? ¡Tu cuerpo es un simple ejemplo! Dios…en verdad, quiero que renuncies a esa estupidez y regreses a la escuela.**

 **-¡No! Voy a seguir trabajando, tú solo no puedes.**

 **-¿Dijiste que no? En serio.-** Quité mi mano y lo miré, parecía que me estaba provocando.

-¡ **Deja de sermonearme! Ya me estoy cansando de ser un inútil ¿Sabes lo que se siente? Eres un…un… ¡Idiota!-** Se atrevió por primera vez a insultarme. **Quizá yo también me estoy hartando de ti, me quiero ir de esta casa, pero no puedo ya que sólo soy un arrimado y no tengo a donde ir, ¡Déjame en paz de una vez!-** El timbre sonó y la puerta era azotada a golpes.

- **¿QUÉ?-** Sentí mi rostro arder, en verdad me había hecho enojar como nunca. Miles de insultos y atrocidades pasaban por mi cabeza y en un instante salir de mi boca. Está bien…nada arreglo gritando…calma…calma…

-¡ **Heey! ¿Abran qué pasa?-** La voz de Jun desde fuera llamaba.

- **Está bien, haz lo que quieras, no me importa desde hoy eres sólo tú.**

 **-N-no…yo…no sé lo que dije…me he pasado…**

 **-También…está bien si eso es lo que piensas.**

 **-Perdóname…en verdad yo…-** Me sujetó de un brazo.

 **-Dame tiempo, voy a salir no quiero verte…ni hoy…ni mañana, entiéndeme y quédate aquí. –** Morinaga me soltó, se quedó callado y sin nada más para responder.

 **-¡Chicos!-** Jun insiste y golpea la puerta nuevamente. A lo que rápidamente tomo mi chaqueta y salgo sin dejar que entre.

- **Vas a romper mi puerta.**

 **-¿Qué pasó? Escuché gritos.**

 **-Soy el rey del drama, recuerda.**

 **-Pero…**

 **-¿Hoy me darás clase en moto?**

 **-Si quieres…pero…-** Señaló la casa.

- **Está ocupado.-** Dije evitando querer ir a verlo, decidí dejarlo solo espero y piense en lo que está haciendo de su vida…que estúpido es, no me importa que llore se merece un buen regaño y más.- **Vamos.-** Subí a su moto, que como de costumbre estaba abandonada en el césped de su jardín. Jun también comenzó a sentir la tensión.

- **Aún no sabes conducir muy bien, por favor, maneja con cuidado.-** Se subió en el asiento trasero y se aferró fuerte a mi cintura.

Una de las cosas más tontas, es que si te dejas llevar por tus pensamientos, emociones y sentimientos te olvidas de tu cuerpo en físico. ¿Quién necesita ponerse los estúpidos cascos?

- **Sí sé.-** Arranqué la moto, con una velocidad baja, sólo quería distraerme.

 **-Tranquilo…él quería ayudarte.-** Me abrazó cálidamente y me habló tratando de hacerme comprender. Sin embrago causó todo lo contrario.

-¡ **Cállate!-** Me hizo entender que él también lo sabía y no dijo nada. Siempre excluyéndome. Quien debió acoger a Morinaga en su casa debió haber sido él y no yo.- **No te pegues así, fastidioso.** \- Gruñí y moví mis caderas para que se soltara. Par de imbéciles.

En verdad me sentía muy enojado, ¿Por qué estará pasando esto? Fui cambiando velocidades, quería sentirme fuerte y soltar la adrenalina. No es para nada difícil presionar botones y cambiar velocidades. Parece que al fin le descubrí el truco a esta cosa. Puedo controlarla, el aire en mi cara es simplemente esplendido y refrescante, las calles solitarias del vecindario hacían más fácil el ir a velocidad.

El tiempo era espectacular, las hojas anaranjadas caían y avanzaban junto a mí dejando un ligero rastro. Pero no me tranquilizaba, para nada, cada hoja dejaba una burla.

 **-Más despacio Souichi…que no llevamos los cascos.**

 **-No importa, las calles están vacías.-** Cambié a velocidad más rápido. Me empecé a alejar de las pequeñas calles conocidas.

-¡ **No! Vas a hacer que nos pase algo, estas calles llevan a una gran avenida.**

Metí la última velocidad, lo que sentía era único, nunca había conducido algo de esta manera. No podía pensar bien, no pensaba nada, ni siquiera las consecuencias que tendría manejar de esta manera.

Di vuelta en la última calle y salimos a la gran carretera de la que hablaba. Había unos cuantos autos, alrededor pocos árboles, escaso pasto y rocas. Típico escenario de un viaje familiar en auto.

 **-¡Para! No sabes conducir en carretera concurrida.-** Gritó y me dio un golpe en la espalda para llamar mi atención. Pero no lo logró.- ¡ **Para de una vez!**

 **-Aún no, sé que puedo integrarme a la carretera.**

 **-Detente, da vuelta en el puente que sigue, no debemos arriesgarnos.**

 **-No, esta es de doble sentido, me integraré en el derecho.-** Me descuide y volteé a verlo con un gesto de confianza y superioridad. Él lucía terriblemente asustado. Qué iluso.

-¡ **SOUICHI EL AUTO! ¡MIRA AL FRENTE!-** Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando vi estaba manejando hacía el lado izquierdo que inevitablemente iba hacía el lado contrario. En ese momento, pensé, ¿cuál es la probabilidad de que nos pasé algo así? Ocurre en la TV y nada más.

Miré alarmando al frente, un automóvil estaba a punto de darnos un golpe. Con una gran fuerza, di la vuelta tratando de acomodarme en el carril, pero estúpidamente a la velocidad que iba barrió la carretera y tocamos completamente el suelo, nos deslizamos hasta llegar a las orillas. Las bocinas de los autos sonaban y frenaban rápidamente. Una gran pantalla de humo se creó por la moto y los quejidos de Jun resonaban en ella.

Vi la moto caer a un lado mío, sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza y mi pecho ardía.

-¡ **AHH!-** Fue lo primero, no tan malo para la gravedad de tener un accidente en carretera. **M-mi brazo-** Escuché a Jun quejarse de dolor. No podía ver nada, pero seguía escuchándolo.- ¿ **Souichi dónde estás?**

El horrible olor a gasolina siendo quemada y el plástico de las llantas era insoportable. No podía sentir mi cuerpo lo único que podía pensar era, "Regañé muy fuerte a Morinaga, ojalá no esté llorando".

No tengo idea de a donde han parado mis anteojos, pero ya no los sentía en la cara.

Sentí unos helados dedos entrelazándose con los míos. Todo era tan borroso y el humo me asfixiaba.

-¡ **Souichi dime algo!-** Tenía el teléfono en su oído. Las sirenas de la policía y las ambulancias se acercaban al lugar.

- **Mis lentes…-** Dije con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban.

-" **Todo estará bien, pequeño idiota"-** Quizá eso fue lo que dijo, quizá no. Entendí eso del movimiento de sus labios. Lo último que pude ver.

Sentí despertar en una camilla de hospital, no podía ver nada, habían unas vendas cubriendo mi cabeza y por ende los ojos. Supe que estaba en un hospital debido al característico sonido de los aparatos. "Beep, beep, beep" y el peculiar olor a medicina, acompañado de un ambiente frio y unas sábanas ásperas.

Me sentía terriblemente adolorido, con náuseas y además no podía mover el torso. Mis manos estaban entumecidas, sentía el líquido pasar por las agujas.

La puerta se abrió y una chica me llamó para saber si estaba despierto.

- **Tatsumi-san, ¿está despierto?-** Asentí, mis labios estaban resecos y tenía una sed de infiernos, seguro es una enfermera.- ¡ **Me alegro bastante! Hay personas que quieren verlo. El doctor vendrá pronto, beba un poco de agua.-** Acercó una botella de agua a mis labios, estaba tibia y se sentía asquerosa.

 **-¿Q-qué me ha pasado? ¿Por qué tengo vendas en los ojos?-** Las toqué intentando quitármelas, pero la enfermera me detuvo.

- **Tranquilo, el doctor viene para acá.**

 **-Ya me quiero ir de aquí.**

 **-No se desespere.**

 **-¿Quién está afuera?-** Pregunté con mi voz cortada.

- **Es un chico y un niño, son su familia ¿verdad?**

 **-Sí.**

 **-Bien, veré si consigo que los dejen entrar, por favor, no se levanté ni se quite nada.-** Asentí, de verdad no tenía ánimos de nada, quería llegar a mi casa y dormir.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos eternos, la puerta se volvió a abrir.

- **Gracias por dejarnos verlo.-** Decía Morinaga llorando.

- **No se preocupe, esperaremos al doctor con él.-** La voz de Jun se escuchaba desanimada y un poco forzada, ¿él también está lastimado?

Sentí el aire diferente, se acercaron a mí, ambos lloraban podía escuchar sus respiraciones agitadas y suspiros.

- **Estoy bien, par de tontos.-** Me reí.

- **Souichi…-** Morinaga me tomó de la mano.- **Perdón.**

 **-¡Ah! Moviste la aguja…**

 **-P-perdón.**

 **-¿Cómo estás Jun?**

 **-Adolorido, ¿y tú?**

La puerta interrumpió y en seguida un hombre con una voz gruesa y rasposa saludó.

- **Oh, no sabía que habían personas…con el paciente, pero está bien, le daremos el diagnostico, pueden quedarse.**

 **-¿Me puede quitar las vendas?-** Me sentía incómodo.

 **-Está bien, por favor, siéntese.-** Intente acomodarme pero me dolía el pecho, con un último esfuerzo y la ayuda de ¿Jun? Lo logré. Sentí unas frías tijeras pasar por mi rosto y el corte, fue tan fuerte.

El doctor comenzó a quitármelas de vuelta a vuelta. Cuando llegó al final, abrí los ojos. ¿El mundo conspiró contra mí? ¿O es que ahora va a hacer lo que le digo?

- **M-mis lentes… ¿quién los tiene?**

 **-Están rotos…no creo que…-** Dijo Jun.

-¡ **Dámelos!-** Levanté mi mano buscando por el aire.

- **Toma.-** Morinaga tomó mi mano nuevamente y los puso ahí.

- **No…no puedo…-** No sentía mirar a ninguna dirección, veía la luz blanca del cuarto, pero era lo único.

- **¿Pasa algo señor?-**

 **-No puedo estar…ciego… ¡no! ¡No estoy ciego! ¡Algo me han puesto en los ojos!**

 **-Tranquilo, Tatsumi-san, tranquilo.**

 **-¡NO! ¡NO ESTOY CIEGO!-** Busqué en el aire con mis manos, toqué mi rostro, dolía, mi cabeza reventaba.

- **Souichi…de verdad tú…no querías verme…-** Escuché un leve portazo.

-¡ **Tetsu!-**

 **-¡Morinaga!**

 **-Tranquilo, Tatsumi, tranquilízate ¡por favor! Vamos a revisar tus ojos, te hicimos unos cuantos estudios. Cuentas con unas cuantas heridas de menor grado en el rostro, quizá por la tierra y grava de los alrededores y moretones el pecho. Según, me informaron, ha sido un accidente en moto y te has golpeado la cabeza con el pavimento.**

 **-¡Pero estoy ciego! ¡Dígame que pasa!-** Tomó mi barbilla, y sentí calor en mi rostro.

 **-¿Puedes ver la luz?-**

 **-Llego a ver un poco…pero no puedo distinguir.**

 **-Tranquilo, ceguera temporal, aunque la duración puede variar, mínimo 2 días, lo máximo 20 días considerando lo fuerte que fue el golpe.**

 **-¡Pero no estoy ciego! ¡Me han dado algo!**

 **-También es bastante normal que entre en negación, pero no lo pienses demasiado, mientras tengas el buen cuidado con tus ojos, uses lentes de sol para protegerlos y tomes la medicina que te será previamente recetada, todo estará bien.**

 **-¿Lo ves Souichi? No es tan malo.**

 **-No, no puedo verlo idiota.**

 **-Cabe a considerar, que si presentas molestias, o tu vista no vuelve en el tiempo considerado, tendrás que volver, ya que pudo haber causado otros daños.**

 **-¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que quede ciego permanentemente?-** ¿Es momento de resignarse?

 **-En realidad no tengo un porcentaje exacto, cada persona tiene una reacción diferente y no sabemos cómo podría afectar este tipo de trauma.**

 **-¿Cuándo me puedo ir de aquí?**

 **-Mañana te daremos de alta, ya que sólo has tenido unas heridas leves.**

 **-Hasta entonces, creo que ya pueden dejarlo sólo.**

 **-Pero…e-está bien, Souichi vendremos nuevamente.**

 **-Cuida de Morinaga.**

 **-Sí.-** Los escuché salir a ambos.

Me sentía tan solo y con un remordimiento que pesaba, no podía dejar de llorar, mis ojos dolían, mi cuerpo dolía. No me puede estar pasando esto a mí ¿Qué haré? ¿Cómo voy a vivir de esta manera?

 **-Tatsumi-san, hay una chica que ha estado insistiendo en verlo, y no sé si usted…-** Me habló de repente desde la puerta.

- **Souichi… ¿cómo estás? Yo…**

 **-No quiero que venga nadie, déjenme solo.**

 **-Pero Souichi…yo…**

 **-¡VETE SAE! ¡VETE MALDICIÓN! Eres la última persona que quisiera que esté conmigo.**

 **-Te quiero…-** Su voz se quebró, fui demasiado.

- **Lo siento señorita.-** La enfermera sonaba sorprendida, pero con un tono consolador. Y cerró la puerta alejándose.

Se fueron, fui muy duro, no debería desquitarme con ella, es sólo que…de verdad ahora no puedo con ''Sou, Sou, enano'' y ese tipo de cosas que hace y cree que me agrada.

¿Qué hora será? ¿De día? ¿Noche? El sólo pensar que no podré volver a ver, me hace sentirme impotente. Llorar no me da ninguna solución.

* * *

- **Tetsu…vámonos, no nos van a dejar entrar de nuevo.-** Jun caminó hacia mí dándose por vencido.

- **Pero tengo que quedarme…yo tengo que cuidarlo…**

 **-Tetsu, no tiene caso…pero si así lo quieres no me opondré.**

 **-Hm…-** Asentí, mis ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, sentir culpa era inevitable.

- **Llamaré a Natsuko para avisarle, ya regreso, no quiero molestar a las demás personas.-** Dicho esto se dirigió al baño.

Dios, esto en verdad es mi culpa. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él? Es tan idiota, nada de lo que hago es suficiente para él. ¿Sabes cómo se siente que te destrocen dos veces? Primero tú, y luego los policías que llegaron a casa para avisarme que habías tenido un accidente. Mi corazón se salió de mi pecho.

Estar en un hospital es tan deprimente, mucha gente llora, reza, duerme. La tensión y el ambiente son pesados.

Me sorprendió ver a Sae llorando por el pasillo. ¿Qué le pasa?

- **Psst…Sae…-** Levanté mi mano e hice señas. Rápidamente corrió hacia mí y se sentó a lado.

- **Tetsuhiro ¿Qué tal?-** Se limpió las lágrimas e hizo como si nada, pero su nariz estaba rojísima y goteaba.

- **Ha habido días mejores.-** De mi bolsillo saqué un pañuelo desechable y se lo ofrecí.- **¿Qué pasó? ¿Has conseguido verlo?**

 **-No…bueno…sí, pero dijo que no quería estar conmigo…y no lo culpo…**

 **-Se ha de sentir terrible, perdónalo.**

 **-Sí, es sólo que yo…-** Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, me sorprendió ver que su pupila comenzó a moverse a los lados. Usaba lentes de contacto. **-Qué idiota soy, parece que has visto mis lentillas.-** Se cubrió los ojos con las manos.

- **No diré nada.**

 **-Háblame de él…no lo conozco en nada…-** Me tomó de las manos como consuelo.

- **Es la persona más orgullosa del mundo, dramático, gritón…tierno, amable…-** Me quedé callado.- **A decir verdad, en este momento me duele hablar sobre Souichi.**

 **-Tú siempre has sido su prioridad.**

 **-¿Eh?**

 **-Bueno, así lo veo yo…en verdad no puedo competir contigo, la vez que los vi con aquella cámara, tenía una sonrisa distinta, conmigo más bien parece que está incómodo y no me soporta ¿Cómo se supone que debo actuar frente a él?**

 **-No es eso, le agradas, pero quizá eres un poco parlanchina.**

 **-Uf…genial, el cree que soy demasiado habladora…-** Levantó sus manos.- **Yo en realidad…no soy quién creen.**

 **-¿De qué hablas? Eres Sae.**

 **-Lo sé…pero tú ya te has dado cuenta, mis ojos no son reales…son marrón como todos los demás, mi cabello es negro y corto, estas no son más que simples extensiones y colorante, soy igual que todas…este estúpido maquillaje me da alergia.**

 **-Todos somos diferentes, vamos, que no tienes que actuar de cierta manera para agradarle.**

 **-Quiero gustarle por quien soy…pero no soy nada.-** Qué dijera eso me fastidió…aún estoy muy confundido, y ella va muy en serio, no quiero ser grosero.

- **Bueno, no lo lograrás mintiendo, seguro eres más bonita sin todo eso encima.**

 **-Lo haré…y podré ganar.**

 **-Ya veremos.**

 **-Bien yo…tengo que irme, estoy algo deprimida.-** Se levantó y tomó su bolsa.- **Nos veremos mañana.**

¿Yo de verdad lo quiero? ¿O es sólo el simple cariño que le tengo por cuidar de mí?

- **¡Eh! Tetsu, perdón por la tardanza, Natsuko se puso como loca, tuve que contarle lo que pasó y tranquilizarla.**

 **-Pobre Natsuko.-** Irrumpimos su pobre tranquilidad en casa, debe estar que se muere de preocupación.

- **Lo sé, pero que se puede hacer.-** Bostezó grande.

- **¿Cómo estás tú? Digo…también estuviste en ese accidente.-** Miré su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

- **Estoy bien…yo iba atrás así que literalmente salí volando antes del impacto, mi brazo de acero está roto.-** Levantó su dedo pulgar.

- **¿No quieres dormir? Hemos estado todo el día aquí, esperando a que despertara.**

 **-Pues sí, ya está anocheciendo…**

 **-Duerme, no te preocupes.**

 **-¡Vaya! Yo debería ser quien dijera eso, despiértame ¿sí? Quiero acompañarte.-** Jun se acurrucó en mi hombro, no lo voy a despertar, debe estar muy cansado.

Yo ya no aguanto más las lágrimas, es momento de dejar salir todo. Cerré mis ojos e intenté tranquilizarme inevitablemente me quedé dormido. Pasamos la noche ahí.

Desperté a primera hora, ¿Ya deberían dejarlo salir o no?

- **Jun.-** Toqué su cabello y sus mejillas para hacerlo despertar.

- **¿Ah? Pero qué…Tetsu…te dije que me despertaras.**

 **-También me quedé dormido.**

 **-¡Ya es me mañana! Vamos a ver si sale Souichi.-** Se levantó y preguntó a la enfermera.

- **Sí, sólo necesitamos que firme estos papeles… ¿Usted es?**

 **-Yo…yo soy su esposo.-** La enfermera lo miró raro pero lo dejó firmar y nos llevó a su habitación.

- **¡Hey!-** Dije haciéndome notar a Jun.

- **Lo siento, no me hubieran dejado firmar.-** Susurró rascando su cabeza.

Abrió la ruidosa puerta y entramos los tres, lucía terriblemente cansado, pero tenía otra ropa y parecían haberlo bañado y tratado.

- **Tatsumi-san despierte.-** Le llamó la amable enfermera.

- **Aún no puedo ver.-** Sonaba enfadado, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, parece que también ha llorado bastante.

 **-No se desespere.-** Quitó la aguja de sus manos y desconectó el equipo.- **Toma, aquí están las medicinas.-** Jun recibió la bolsa e inútilmente comenzó a leer la ilegible letra de doctor.

- **¿Puedes levantarte Souichi?-** Pregunté tímidamente.

- **Sí, ven aquí.-** Se apoyó de mí y rodeó mi espalda.

- **Muchas gracias por elegir este hospital, ya puede irse, cuídese mucho.-** Nos agradeció con una pequeña reverencia.

- **¡Gracias!-** Dijo Jun mientras la enfermera se alejaba.

- **Llévenme a casa.**

 **-Llamaré a un Taxi.**

 **-Apóyate en mí, vamos a caminar a la salida ¿Sí?-** Souichi asintió, nunca lo vi tan desanimado.- **Cierra tus ojos.-** Tropezamos bastantes veces, pero nunca lo dejé caer. El seguía llorando, su orgullo estaba en la basura.

El camino fue bastante tranquilo, pero no mencionamos nada.

Llegamos a casa y Natsuko estaba esperándonos. Abrazó a Jun con todas sus fuerzas, pero él la alejó, tiene un cierto remordimiento con ella desde hace mucho, según me contó, pero…no creo que sea bueno tratarla así.

Cuando vio a Souichi se echó a llorar y lo abrazó, ella nos quería como a un hijo, pero nunca era bien correspondida por ellos. Sacó un par de lentes negros de la bolsa en su delantal y se los puso a Souichi.

- **Toma…debes proteger tus ojos.-** Dijo con la nariz congestionada y roja.- **De verdad me he preocupado mucho, hice esto de comer, a ver si…-** En sus manos tenía un pequeño recipiente.

 **-Gracias.-** Souichi levantó la mano para buscarlo en el aire y sin querer hizo que Natsuko lo tirara al suelo. - **¿Q-qué pasó?**

 **-Se ha caído al suelo.-** Dije sintiendo pena.

- **Q-querido no te preocupes prepararé más y lo llevaré a tu casa, tu entra a descansar.-** Balbuceó preocupada.- **Jun ayúdalo.** Ambos lo ayudamos a entrar a la casa, tomando cada uno de sus manos para dejarlo sentado en el sofá.

- **Eh…yo iré a limpiar lo que se ha caído en el jardín ¿Tetsu tienes un pañuelo?-**

 **-Sí.-** Fui a la cocina y se lo entregué.

- **Bueno, ya regreso.-** Salió dejándonos solos, no sabía cómo podía contentarlo, debe estar aburrido.

- **Morinaga ven aquí, trae la crema para heridas.**

- **Sí.-** Fui rápidamente al baño a abrir el espejo para sacarla.- **¿Te duele algo? ¿No será mejor que tomes tu medicina?**

 **-Ven aquí, siéntate.-** Se acomodó en el sofá y abrió levemente las piernas para que me sentara en el pequeño espacio.- **Y levántate la camisa.**

- **B-Bueno…-** Esto es tan…raro…me pone nervioso. Levanté mi camiseta y me senté, el comenzó a tocar mi espalda con sus heladas manos y comenzó a ponerme la crema en las heridas y moretones.

- **¿Te duele aquí verdad? Está hinchado.**

 **-Un poco…-** Me hizo sentir cosquilleo en el estómago y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

 **-No te he cuidado lo suficiente, perdón.-** Me abrazó por detrás y hundió su cara en mi cuello.

- **Los lentes están fríos.-** Pude sentir el armazón en el cuello.

- **Lo siento…-** Se alejó y me soltó, a lo cual me levanté y bajé mi camisa.- **¿Me puedes dar un vaso de agua? en realidad no tengo apetito, quiero dormir, si viene Natsuko, dile que muchas gracias, que lo comeré más tarde.**

 **-Está bien.-** Le di el agua y lo lleve a la habitación para que durmiera.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leerme nuevamente, y bien, aquí hay un cambio, ya que Souichi, tuvo este incidente el punto de vista cambió con Morinaga. Así conoceran más al pequeño, sus enojos y confusiones de adolescente (?)

Espero sus comentarios sobre este capítulo ;^;


	12. Chapter 12

No necesito tus alas

Capítulo 12

- **No te he cuidado lo suficiente, perdón.-** Me abrazó por detrás y hundió su cara en mi cuello.

- **Los lentes están fríos.-** Pude sentir el armazón.

- **Lo siento…-** Se alejó y me soltó, a lo cual me levanté y bajé mi camisa.- **¿Me puedes dar un vaso de agua? En realidad no tengo apetito, quiero dormir, si viene Natsuko, dile que muchas gracias que lo comeré más tarde.**

 **-Está bien.-** Le dí el agua y lo llevé a la habitación para que durmiera.

- **¿Hay alguna foto nueva?-** Podía ver sus ojos entreabiertos a través del cristal oscuro en sus nuevos anteojos. Su voz había cambiado. No era el mismo Souichi.

- **No, recientes no.-** Acomodaba las almohadas y levantaba las sabanas. – **Todo sigue igual.**

 **-Uh…en realidad no le había puesto mucha atención, lo siento.-**

- **De verdad, pero si la mayoría son tuyas y de Jun.**

 **-Ojalá algún día pueda volver a mirarlas… ¿Me ayudas a cambiar de ropa?**

 **-S-sí.-** Asentí junto a la afirmación, extendió sus brazos para hacérmelo más fácil. Él no era muy bajo, pero mi cara quedaba en su pecho. Me puse de pie frente a él y desabotone su camisa, uno por uno. Podía dejar al descubierto su pálido pecho y esos dos…rosas. ¿Qué? Él puede desvestirse solo ¿no?

- **Hm…-** Dejó salir un pequeño suspiro y se bajó los pantalones por sí sólo, quedando únicamente en ropa interior. Qué delgado es, me provoca cuidar de él y alimentarlo mucho. Saqué del closet una camisa blanca y ligera sin mangas.

- **Baja un poco tu cabeza.-** Sus lentes oscuros cayeron al suelo. Le puse la camisa y se sentó en la cama, tocando la cabecera y el buró. - **¿Dónde dejaste tus otros lentes?-** Pregunté curioso.

- **No tengo idea.-** Tocaba cada cosa intentando familiarizarse con el lugar.

- **Bueno, será mejor que te deje dormir.-** Lo cubrí con las sabanas y salí de la habitación.- **Si quieres algo, puedes llamarme.**

- **Sí.-**

Jun nunca regresó, quizá creyó que sería mejor si lo dejábamos solo o quería un pañuelo gratis.

Natsuko trajo comida los siguientes tres días y no dudaba en que siguiera haciéndolo. Pero Souichi no la tocaba mucho. No se levantaba, se podría decir que estaba tan triste y sin ánimos de nada, tampoco es como si quisiera molestarlo he dormido en el sofá por si acaso.

Hoy hace frio, hay mucho viento, me he pasado la mañana limpiando la casa e intentando que Souichi comiera algo de lo que trajo Natsuko hoy, estoy harto de tener que comerlo todo yo, no quiero romper el corazón de la buena mujer.

Algo que en verdad me apasionaba era la fotografía, fue lo único que seguía haciendo desde que abandoné la escuela. En la entrada ha crecido una flor púrpura muy bonita, puede que con el clima de hoy se marchite. Así que iré a fotografiarla lo más antes posible.

Fui por la cámara a la habitación sin hacer tanto ruido y me puse una chaqueta para salir. Al momento llamaron a la puerta y el timbre resonó. Rápidamente corrí para que el ruido no molestara y abrir. Del otro lado vi a una chica baja, con cabello negro hasta los hombros, unos labios ligeramente rosados y unos bonitos ojos marrón, vistiendo una capucha gris.

- **Hola.-** Sonrió amablemente y levantó una gran canasta de frutas frescas y coloridas, en la otra mano parecía tener unas hojas de color.

- **Hola.-** La miré extraño, no tenía la mínima idea de quién era.

- **No me mires así, Tetsuhiro, soy yo Sae.-** Lucía muy apenada.

- **Sin duda así eres más bonita.-** Le tomé una foto mientras se ruborizaba, es la viva imagen de sentirse avergonzado.

- **G-gracias, así me siento más cómoda, espero haber salido bien en esa foto.-** Estiré mi brazo para que entrara a la casa.- **Con permiso.**

 **-Sin duda lo hiciste.-** Eso la hizo ruborizarse aún más, después de todo es una linda chica carismática pero…- **Eh… ¿viniste a ver a Souichi?-** Pregunté algo inseguro.

- **Sí, yo he hablado con el doctor y me dijo como puedo ayudarlo, mira, es como si entrenara sus ojos.-** Sacó la fruta de la canasta y llenó la mesa con sus hojas y papeles.- **Puedes sentarlo en una silla y preguntarle cómo ve las cosas, también que intente mover sus ojos.**

 **-Es buena idea, pero…no se ha levantado desde el domingo.** -Sentí pena por ella.

-¿ **En serio?... ¿Me dejas ir a verlo?**

 **-Eh…bueno.** \- Me quité la cámara y la acompañé a la habitación. La cama estaba tan desarreglada, unas sábanas en el suelo, las luces apagadas, acompañadas de un olor a humedad por el clima.

- **Souichi…-** Sae entró e intentó hablar con él. Yo me adelanté y me paré al costado de la cama.

 **-¡VETE!-** Gritó Souichi con algunas almohadas en su rostro.

- **Te he traído algo.**

 **-Gracias, ya puedes irte.-** Era tan frio con ella. Vi a Sae mirar al suelo, con sus mangas limpiaba sus ligeras lágrimas. No lo soportó mucho, así que salió de la habitación.

- **No tenías que ser tan malo con ella, ha cambiado.-** Susurré para Souichi y salí detrás de Sae.

La encontré en la sala, aguantándose las lágrimas, intenté darle un poco de consuelo. Me acerqué y la tomé de la mano.

- **Lo entiendo, ¡está frustrado! ¡Enojado! No puedo venir y quitarte tu lugar como el número uno tan fácilmente...**

 **-Perdónalo por favor.**

 **-Está bien de verdad, sólo que me es inevitable llorar.-** Acomodó su cabello y miro al techo.- **¿Sabes cómo se siente que la persona que quieres te trate como basura?...Creo que no…eres un niño sin…**

 **-Sí, sé cómo se siente.** -Ella se quedó callada y sus lágrimas pararon.

-¡ **Oh Dios mío! ¡Cuenta, cuenta!-** Dijo emocionada. ¡Ugh! olvidaba que sigue siendo una chica y a veces este tipo de cosas les emociona. – **No, no olvídalo, eres mi competencia.**

- **Ah…eh…creo que se hace tarde ya.-** Dije tratando de quitármela de encima.

-¡ **Oh cierto!-** Miró un pequeño reloj que tenía en la muñeca.- **Bien, yo tengo que irme…necesito ayudarle a mi mamá con la cafetería, le dices a Souichi que no tiene que preocuparse por eso yo tomaré su lugar. Ehh…te dejo la fruta y los colores, me gustaría que tú intentaras ayudarlo.**

 **-Lo haré.**

 **-Volveré en unos días, espero que Souichi esté mejor, cuídate muchísimo.-** Me dio una palmada en la cabeza y salió de la casa haciendo una carrera.

Parece que de verdad está enamorada de él. Mañana intentaré con las cosas que trajo Sae.

Luego de un buen rato decidí que era momento de ir a dormir, pero esta vez no lo haría en el sofá, moriría de frío. Entonces caminé a la habitación con Souichi, entré sigilosamente pero parecía estar despierto.

- **¿Ya se fue?**

 **-Sí.-** Me sentí muy apenado por ella, ya que sólo quería ayudar.- **No debiste tratarla así.**

 **-Lo sé.**

 **-¿Entonces?**

 **-Es sólo que ahora no puedo soportar a nadie. Luego me disculparé con ella.**

 **-¿Me soportas a mí?-** Pregunté dudoso, pero su respuesta podría cambiar muchas cosas.

- **Bueno, tú eres Morinaga.-**

 **-Creo que eso es un sí.-** Me puse muy feliz, por primera vez el ser ''Morinaga'' me daba un sentimiento de superioridad y valor para él. Me sentía querido. Me subí a la cama y acomodé las sabanas.

- **¿Dónde estás?-** Estiró sus brazos por la cama.

- **En la orilla.-** Me acerqué más a él y su palma chocó con mi mejilla.- **¡Ah!...**

 **-Pero si eres Morinaga.-** Pasó sus manos por mi rostro y sus cálidos dedos me hacían cosquillas.

- **Lo soy.-** Sus manos seguían recorriendo mi rostro cuello y hombros.

- **¿Qué traes puesto?-**

- **¿¡E-eh!?-** Cuando pasó a ser una conversación de este tipo.

- **Yo…quisiera intentar imaginarte, así que dame detalle.-** Dejó su mano en mi hombro.

- **Mi camiseta es blanca y de manga corta.-** Bajó su mano hacía mi pecho sintiendo la camisa.- **Mi pantalón es de mezclilla negra.-** Tocó mi cadera y mis piernas, tocó ligeramente esa parte sin querer…pero para mí era suficiente para hacerme sentir "de esa manera"

 **-¿Estás cruzado de piernas verdad?**

 **-S-Sí.-** Me alejé un poco de él y bajé mi camisa para cubrir ''eso'' a pesar de que no podía verme.

- **Pude imaginarte, ¿cómo luzco yo?-**

 **-Estás hecho un desastre.-** Dije riéndome.

 **-¿Ah? ¿Tan mal?-** Volvió a recostarse en las almohadas ya a un lado mío. – ¿ **Cuéntame que has hecho?**

 **-Nada en realidad ¿Cómo sigue tu vista?**

 **-Igual.-** Sonrió forzadamente.

 **-Hm…Lo siento.**

 **-Cuéntame sobre tu trabajo.**

 **-Eh…pero ya lo he dejado.**

 **-Bueno, ¿qué hacías?-** Entrelazó sus dedos.

 **-Era una empacadora, ayudaba a cargar grandes cajas.**

 **-Ya veo…**

 **-Bien, eh…es tarde, yo quiero dormir.-** Dije tratando de cortar la conversación.- **Además ya no lo hago.**

- **Yo también, a pesar de estar aquí todo el día lo último que puedo hacer es dormir.-** Estiró sus Brazos y bostezó abiertamente.- **Me alegra que no te alejes tanto de mí.**

 **-Hm… -** Puse una almohada al medio…por si acaso y no me moví en toda la noche.

Al día siguiente me levanté muy temprano para cocinarle algo a Souichi. Esta vez, si es necesario lo obligaré a comer, no puede estar en cama todo el día. Me puse el delantal rojo que acostumbraba y manos a la obra.

Hice curry, me traía viejos recuerdos. A demás, es una comida que en verdad siento que me queda muy bien, y a Souichi le gusta. Sería bueno invitar a Jun o llevar comida a su casa.

- **Bueno…aún es temprano y tengo tiempo libre ¿Por qué no?-** Me puse los zapatos y me dirigí a la puerta sigilosamente. Visualicé la calle y me percaté de algo. La pequeña flor purpura que había crecido en la entrada se había marchitado…es más parecía que alguien la había pisado. ¡Qué mala suerte! Pobrecita, era muy mona, olvidé fotografiarla.

Sentí pena, pero la dejé atrás y caminé a la casa de Jun. No toqué la puerta, sólo entré. Ellos me tenían la suficiente confianza para hacerlo, aunque de todas maneras avisé.

- **Con permi…-** Dije en voz alta, cuando en el suelo vi unas grandes maletas. **\- ¿De quién son? Son de…**

 **-Oh…Tetsu, no te escuché llegar.-** Jun apareció repentinamente en pijama, descalzo, con el cabello hecho un desastre y un cepillo en la boca. Él, muy apenado parecía querer cubrir las maletas.

 **-¿A dónde vas?-** Dije serio, nunca había hecho algo así sin avisarme. Me hizo sentir mal.

- **Oh no…yo no…-** Puso sus manos al frente tratando de excusarse y sacó el cepillo de su boca.- **¿Cómo supiste que eran mías?-** Soltó un gran suspiro y rindiéndose preguntó.

 **-Tiene el llavero de la salchicha que canta que te regalé la navidad pasada.-** Señalé la primera maleta.

- **Dios qué tonto…-** Susurró y soltó otro suspiro más grande **.- ¡Perdón! te lo iba a decir.** -Se dio la vuelta y golpeó su frente tapando sus ojos.

 **-Entonces,** **¿a dónde vas?-** Me recargué en la pared, y miré al techo, dispuesto a escuchar.

- **Australia.-** Sentí un gran susto y el estómago me dolía.

-¿ **¡A-Australia!? ¿Por qué? ¡No! Jun…-** Sentí un nudo en la garganta y estaba a punto de llorar. Jun sólo me miraba asustado.

- **Te conté sobre la empresa donde trabajaba el señor que era esposo de Natsuko ¿no?-** Intentó explicarme.

- **¿Tu papá?-** Pregunté yendo al grano.

-¡ **Ugh! Sí, ese.-** Dijo con desagrado.- **Bien…sabes, hace tiempo me ofrecieron terminar mis estudios allá y ocupar el lugar de…mí padre.**

 **-¿Cuándo te irás?-** Esperaba una buena respuesta, no es que me alegrara mucho en realidad.

- **El sábado.**

 **-¿Qué? ¡Pero si hoy es miércoles! ¡Ni siquiera se ha cumplido una semana de lo de Souichi! ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme? ¡Jun! Yo…no ¡Eres un tonto! Faltan dos días… Maldito ¡Juuun!-** Alargué el último balbuceo y me lancé a sus brazos, el me cargó y entrelacé mis piernas en su cadera.- **Yo sólo venía a invitarte a comer.** -Rodeé su cuello y jalé su cabello, aguantando las lágrimas.

-¡ **Ahh!** **No jales mi cabello-** Gritó riéndose nerviosamente.- ¡ **Volveré Tetsu! Tranquilo…es sólo un tiempo…**

 **-P-pero…-** Lo miré triste, pero supuse que él se sentía peor.- **Bien.-** Asentí y me bajó.

- **Esto no fue planeado…en serio.**

 **-Está bien… ¿Cuándo planeas decirle Souichi?**

 **-No lo sé, no siento que sea un buen momento.-** Miró hacía los lados sintiendo incomodidad.- **Aunque…igual creo que debo hacerlo cuanto antes, iré esta noche…o si no mañana.-** Un frio silencio envolvió el ambiente. Jun me miró de repente y me pegó a su pecho.

- **¿Qué pasa?-** Pregunté casi sin poder respirar.

- **Yo de verdad…lo siento, por todo.-** Su rostro pasaba por encima de mí, dio ligeros besos a mi cabello y envolvió mi nuca.- **Ha sido mi culpa…Souichi, la moto, tú trabajando…**

 **-Cállate, estoy harto de escucharlos echarse toda la culpa.-** Dije enfadado.- **Además…el trabajo fue por mi cuenta, yo quería hacerlo.**

 **-Lo sé, a pesar de que te dije que no pasaba nada, y que podría apoyarte económicamente.-** Se aferró más a mí.- **Eres necio.**

 **-Soy necio.-** Me reí.

- **La moto…la he vendido y no pienso usar una nunca más…-** Esto me sentir pena, el de verdad ama las motos, qué lástima que ahora tenga una mala experiencia con ellas.- **Yo supuse que en Australia…las cosas me serían más fáciles…tendré trabajo y así podré remediar todo lo que he hecho.**

 **-Todos queremos ayudar perjudicándonos.-** Solté una leve risa sin gracia, era más bien irónica. Pero esta vez no lo detendría, mucho menos si su vuelo es en menos de tres días.

Jun me soltó y me pidió que me fuera de la casa, ya que verme lo hacía sentirse nostálgico, ''Nada personal'' mencionó y lo entiendo.

Cuando regresé a la casa, mi apetito se había ido. Pero no era razón para que nos afectara a todos. Fui a la habitación con la intención de distraerme y pasar el tiempo con Souichi.

- **Souichi, levántate.-** Rápidamente se movió y me buscó en el aire.

- **¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué ha pasado?-** Sonaba algo preocupado.

- **Estoy cerca del closet buscando un cambio de ropa para alguien.-** Dije sarcásticamente refiriéndome a él.- **Y no…no ha pasado nada.**

 **-Tu voz suena cortada, algo ha pasado.-** Dejó de buscarme en el aire e intentó levantarse de la cama.

-E **spera, yo voy por ti.-** Me acerqué a él y comencé a ponerle la camiseta.- **No es nada, de verdad.-** El nunca antes se había percatado de este tipo de detalles, me duele mentirle, a pesar de que es bastante obvio que no me siento bien.

- **Puedes hablar conmigo si quieres.**

 **-Lo sé, muchas gracias.-** Me gustaba mucho cuando era comprensivo conmigo.- **Creí que no querrías levantarte.-** Me reí.

 **-Escuché un tono raro en ti, pero si dices que no es nada te creeré.-** Creyó mis mentiras. – **He hecho de desayunar…comer, ya es un poco tarde.**

 **-No tengo hambre.**

 **-Sí, sí tienes.**

Lo saqué de la cueva a la luz de la cocina, después de un incómodo, pero lindo rato ayudando a Souichi a comer. Hice caso a Sae e intenté con las cosas que trajo.

 **-Sae trajo algunas cosas que pueden ayudar, así que vamos a intentar.**

 **-¡Ughh!-** Renegó fastidiado.

-¡ **Hey! ¿Dónde dejaste los lentes oscuros?**

 **-No sé.**

 **-¡Ah! Tendré que buscarlos en ese nido que llamas cama.-** Me reí.- **Ahora intentemos ¿sí? Haz tu mejor esfuerzo para ver.**

 **-¡Sí!-** Fingió emoción. Tomé entre mis manos una gran y verde manzana. La acerqué a su rostro y esperé una respuesta.

 **-¿Puedes ver?**

 **-No.**

 **-¡Ahh!-** Suspiré decepcionado.- **Tócala, debes familiarizarte con las cosas.-** Pasó sus manos por la manzana y respiró hondo.

 **-Bueno, es una manzana.**

 **-¡Sí!**

Luego de un largo rato, a pesar de no haber progresado, ya que no pudo lograr ver algo, me ponía feliz el hecho de pasar el tiempo con él, de cuidarlo de las más mínimas cosas.

Jun no vino hoy, así que tendría que hacerlo mañana.

Al día siguiente se apareció en la puerta muy temprano, sus ojos estaban hinchados, es cierto que detrás de esas grandes botas y ropa negra, la típica apariencia de un chico formal y rudo, existía alguien muy tierno y sensible.

Lo invité a pasar sin hacer tanto drama, ya todo estaba decidido.

Souichi seguía en cama, pero ya estaba despierto. Le avisé y Jun me pidió que los dejara hablar a solas en su habitación. Sentí cierta incomodidad, es decir…no nos guardamos secretos… ¿qué es tan importante que no puedo saber?

Aunque la duda me comía por dentro, respeté que quisieran hablar a solas. Tomé mi cámara y fui al jardín a fotografiar el pasto. Me tumbé sobre él y miré el bello abismo reflejante que existía sobre nosotros. No podía parar de pensar en ello. Quise distraerme tomando captura a todo lo que miraba, incluso me tomé algunas fotos, pero no pude más, esto iba para largo, y ya llevaban un tiempo considerable hablando.

Seré entrometido. Entré sigilosamente a la casa, de todas maneras se escuchaba la ruidosa voz de Souichi.

- **No, definitivamente no puedes.**

 **-Por favor, Souichi.**

 **-Respeto que quieras ir a Australia, pero…eso otro…no-** Dijo casi susurrando.

- **Creo que fue demasiado repentino pedírtelo ¿verdad?-** Su voz sonaba triste y desanimada.- **Bueno…yo lo intenté, de alguna manera entiendo que no quieras, regresaré en un tiempo, la verdad no tengo la mínima idea de cuánto, pero lo haré, espero que lo hayas pensado nuevamente y aceptes…-** Sonaba resignado.

- **Idiota, no me hagas ver como el malo.-** Jun soltó una leve carcajada.

- **He sido muy desconsiderado, lo siento.**

 **-Jun…**

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué dice eso? Sin pensármelo dos veces, interrumpí llamando a la puerta.

- **¿Ya han acabado?**

 **-Ah, sí.-** Respondió Souichi tratando de librarse. Abrí la puerta y se encontraban sentados uno al frente del otro, casi rozando sus manos. Miré a Jun quien se miraba irritado, pero sólo asintió. Se levantó ''Iré a empacar lo que falta'' dijo y regresó a su casa.

Me sentía curioso, me acerqué a Souichi…pero no pude abrir la boca. Tenía un rostro era diferente. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, su mirada estaba perdida.

- **Souichi.-** Le llamé.- **Cierra tus ojos.-** Aventé la cámara al otro lado de la cama y me acerqué a él con un sentimiento de preocupación.

- **Oh, ¿tú estabas ahí?**

 **-Pues sí… ¿de qué hablaron?**

 **-¡Ah! aquello de Australia, mencionó que ya lo sabías.-** Se quitó las sábanas de encima.

- **¿Estás enfadado por no decirte?-**

- **No.-** Dijo con un tono de extrañeza.- **¿Acaso debería estarlo?**

 **-No sé…pero…**

 **-¿Qué tal si desayunamos?-** Interrumpió buscando sus zapatos con las piernas.

- **¿Ah? ¿Ya tienes hambre? ¿De verdad?-** De un momento a otro me cambió el tema. Aunque de todas maneras me alegraba. Saqué sus zapatos debajo de la cama y escondidos muy en el fondo estaban sus lentes oscuros.

- **Pues sí, ya me estoy acostumbrando.-** Lo vi sonreír, pero no era alegría.

-¡ **Encontré tus lentes!-** Dije animado.- **Bueno, han sido 5 días.**

 **-Parecen una eternidad.**

 **-Ehh…no nos pongamos a pensar en eso, antes habías dicho que querías desayunar, vamos.-** Lo halé de las manos y caminamos juntos a la cocina.

Después de ver que no sirvió de nada la fruta que trajo Sae, quise aprovecharla y la corté en cubos para comerla. Todas eran manzanas brillantes, rojas, amarillas y verdes. Si algo me gustaba de desayunar con estas condiciones, es que podía darle de comer a Souichi en la boca. Su cara esperando el bocado siempre era tan adorable.

Jun no se apareció en todo el resto del día. Sin embargo al día siguiente se apareció temprano nuevamente.

- **Hola.-** Dijo desde la puerta, tenía las manos ocupadas con bolsas llenas de chuchería, soda, dulces y más cosas.

- **¿Vas a hacer una fiesta en nuestra casa?-** Dije sorprendido.

- **Viernes de maratón de películas, ¿lo olvidas?-** Me guiñó un ojo y me dio varios DVD's.

-¡ **Pero es muy temprano! ¡Además estas películas ya las vimos todas!**

 **-Mejor aún, Souichi ya las conoce, así podrá imaginarlas y no son para nada aburridas.**

 **-Bueno sí pero…**

 **-Hablando de él ¿Dónde está?-** Miró hacía los lados curioso.

- **Durmiendo, pero mejor no lo despiertes…-** Me ignoró por completo y pasó a su habitación. Parece que está feliz, hoy es su último día aquí.

Me pone feliz que quiera pasarlo con nosotros, lo extrañaremos mucho. Sé que Souichi muy en el fondo tampoco quiere que se vaya. ¿Pero dijo que regresaría? ¿No?

- **¡AHHHH! ¡MALDITO! ¡MORINAGAAAA!-** Se escuchó de repente y rápido corrí a la habitación muy asustado.

- **¿Qué pasa?-** Dije con la respiración cortada y los ojos como platos.

- **Soy Jun.-** Estaba arriba de él y a la vez brincaba riendo. **-Hoy es viernes de películas.**

 **-Eh…-** Me reí incómodamente.

Luego de un rato, luchando por sacar a Souichi de la cama. Ya todos nos encontrábamos en la sala con un montón de almohadas, colchas y por supuesto grandes bowls con frituras.

- **¿Por qué tienes esa cara?-** Le dijo a Souichi quien efectivamente tenía una carade pocos amigos, me sorprende que un pueda poner esa cara con los ojos cerrados.

 **-¿Se te ha ocurrido que no puedo ver películas, genio?-** Cruzó sus brazos.

-¡ **Ehh! Pero traje películas que hemos visto un millón de veces, creo que puedes imaginarlas.**

 **-¿Cuáles son?**

 **-Son las de Ha…-**

-¡ **Shh! ¡Shh! Tetsu, ya va a empezar.-** Puso un dedo entre sus labios y llenó su boca con palomitas.

Literalmente, estuvimos todo el día ahí, peleando y comiendo bastante. Souichi si pudo imaginar las películas, aunque en momentos se aburría.

- **Yo creo que Souichi es Slytherin.-** Dijo Jun.

-¡ **CLARO QUE NO, YO SOY EL BUENO!-** Gritó alterado.

-¡ **SHHH!-** Dije riéndome.

- **Si eres.-** Jun susurró.

- **Claro que no.-** Susurró también. Ambos peleaban en susurros.

No llegué a saber en que momento, todos nos quedamos dormidos.

Hoy era el día. Desperté y Jun no estaba, pero se escuchaba el agua cayendo en la regadera. Me acerqué y le hablé desde fuera.

- **Jun, ¿pasó algo?-** Pregunté, ya que era extraño que tomara una ducha aquí.

- **No, ¿por qué?-** Respondió haciendo resonar el eco en el baño.- **Natsuko se enojó conmigo, ya sabes cómo es, no te preocupes.**

 **-Ya veo, ¿Cuándo te irás?-**

 **-En 2 horas, pero llamé a un taxi y llegará en 40 minutos. -** Apagó la regadera y abrió la puerta mientras se secaba el cabello.

- **Entonces iré a despertar a Souichi.**

 **-Vale.**

Regresé a la sala donde nos quedamos ayer, Souichi ya estaba despierto, escuchó toda la conversación, pero dijo que aún le quedaba tiempo. Me acerqué para ayudarle pero él se soltó.

- **Morinaga, yo puedo solo, por favor déjame hacerlo.** -Se apoyó de los sillones y comenzó a tocar todo a su paso para guiarse e ir a la habitación.

- **Si necesitas ayuda, sólo grita mi nombre.-** Puse mis manos alrededor de mi boca y le grité.

Tomé mi suéter y me acomodé el cabello ya que había dormido con ropa. Esperé en el sillón, y vi a Jun, bien vestido, con un pantalón de mezclilla y una chaqueta café, usaba una bufanda, parecida a la que me regaló y unos lentes de sol. En verdad era alguien apuesto cuando se arreglaba.

- **Iré por mis maletas, espero no te moleste, pero le di esta dirección al taxi.-** Salió por la puerta para volver a su hogar.

 **-Para nada.-**

Se tardó un poco, volvió en unos 15 minutos, sus maletas eran grandes me sorprendía bastante que el numero haya aumentado. Para matar el tiempo, recogí y doblé el desastre de ayer.

Su respiración estaba agitada parecía muy alterado y preocupado por su vuelo.

Lo miré con gracia y le pregunté – **¿Te levantaste tarde? O ¿quizá llamaste muy temprano al taxi?**

 **-Ambas.** -Cayó en el sofá algo cansado.- **Olvidé algunas cosas y tuve que buscarlas.**

 **-Me lo imaginaba.-** Reí alegremente sin querer. Él se quitó los lentes y me miró compasivamente con una sonrisa amable pero deprimida.- **¿Pasa algo?**

 **-No es nada, es sólo que…me quedé mirándote y… ¡Agg!-** Se dio una gran palmada en la frente.

- **¿Qué? ¿Vas a ser cursi ahora?-** Dije sorprendido, no sabía a qué se refería con ese "¡Agg!"

 **-Ven aquí.-** Me acerqué y puso en mis manos su celular.- **Quédatelo, para mantener contacto, así como la computadora también, no acepto un no por respuesta.-** Asentí y puse mis ojos como platos, me senté junto de él y nos tomé una foto con el celular, nada comparado con la cámara, pero se veía muy bien.

- **De recuerdo.-**

- **Tenemos muchas fotos, ¿de verdad te gusta recordar este tipo de momentos?-**

- **Mucho.-** Me reí, y me acompañó en ello.

El momento era muy nostálgico, pareciese que no volviera a verlo nunca más, pero no quiero decírselo o se sentirá mal.

- **Hey, Tetsu…-** Se puso serio y me miró a los ojos.- **Tu sabes de verdad cuanto te quiero, eres mi todo en este momento, y que nunca olvidaré a alguien como tú, siempre has sido como un hermano para mi…pero hace tiempo, comencé a confundirme mucho…**

 **-¿Sí?-** Dije esperando que continuara. ¿De qué demonios está hablando? Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápido, pues me sentí muy nervioso.

- **Antes de partir, quisiera que me dejaras ser el primero.-** Sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve color rojo.-

 **-¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué?-** Me exalté bastante, sentí cosquilleo en mi estómago y mi cara estaba caliente.

- **Creo que el primer beso de alguien, debe ser con alguien que en verdad te quiera…entonces...**

 **-¿Q-qué? De que hablas…espera ¿un beso? Y-yo no…sé hacerlo.-** A pesar de que en verdad tenía ganas de sentir como era un beso, nunca imaginé este momento.

- **Yo puedo enseñarte.-** De repente Jun volteó mi cabeza y acarició mi mejilla. Pude ver como se acercaba a mi rostro. Cerré los ojos. Sentí el cálido aire de su respiración en mi boca. Yo improvisadamente reaccioné cerrando mis labios muy fuerte. Yo quería hacerlo, pero no podía pensar en él sino en otra persona.- **No frunzas los labios.-** Los rozó con sus dedos y poco a poco volví a sentir el calor de su rostro. Su aliento chocaba con el mío y ahí abajo sentí como su mano tocaba mi rodilla, acariciándola lentamente.

Este era el momento e iba a ser con alguien de quien menos lo esperaba.

-¡ **Morinaga, no encuentro los zapatos!-** Gritó Souichi desde la habitación interrumpiendo el momento. Yo me alejé muy asustado dejando a Jun en la sala.

- **Aquí están.-** Le respondí en otro grito a Souichi y corrí a su habitación.

Pude sentir la mirada de decepción en el rostro de Jun y quizá el corazón roto, a pesar de que siempre estábamos juntos, no conocía esta parte de él, siendo obstruida por lo que yo siento por Souichi.

-¿ **Morinaga?-** Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba él, con la camisa mal abotonada, lo único que tenía bien puesto eran los pantalones y calcetines.

- **Te ayudo.-** Se rindió y me dejó hacerlo, le acomodé la camisa y los zapatos. Aun así de mi mente no salía lo que acababa de pasar. Abrí la puerta y salimos juntos de la habitación.

Souichi abrazó a Jun despidiéndose. La bocina del Taxi sonó desde fuera, señal de que había llegado ya.

- **Es el momento.-** Dijo Souichi.

- **En verdad no quiero irme.-** Dijo Jun evitando mi mirada.

- **Muy tarde para arrepentirse.-** Dijo Souichi riendo. La bocina tocó por segunda vez.- **Anda.-** Caminamos a la puerta de entrada y Jun se despidió por segunda vez. Cuando se agachó y me abrazó, me susurró en el oído que lo sentía y que por favor, hiciera como si no hubiera pasado nada. Me dio un beso en la frente. No podía dejar de quererlo por este tipo de cosas, es ridículo. Así que si a él le incomoda…yo le obedeceré y haré como si nada.

Me entraron unas ganas terribles de llorar. Souichi me abrazó y me atrajo hacía él tocando mi hombro. Reconfortante.

Cuando estaba a punto de subir al taxi e irse. Vimos a Natsuko salir de casa con un bento en mano.

Jun se detiene, rola los ojos y se ríe acercándose a ella.

- **Te amo hijo, perdón si nunca fui la madre que querías.-** Dijo con los ojos vidriosos, a punto de estallar en llanto.

- **Tampoco soy el hijo deseado.-** Perdió su mirada tímidamente.

- **Espero volver a verte pronto…hijo, ten contacto.**

 **-Lo haré, mamá.-** Natsuko suelta una agradable carcajada, lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas, le acomoda la chaqueta y el cabello, para al último darle un gran beso de despedida en la mejilla.

Vimos al taxi alejarse sintiendo un gran vacío.


End file.
